I Am A Fighter
by Free Flow Highway
Summary: A small mistake leads to big consequences. A high school delinquent finds himself in a world he could only imagine. His life targeted after a simple misunderstanding, Ryuji Sakamoto will need to train his body and mind to fight back against unfair odds. With assassins after his blood, he'll need as many allies as he can get, and tap into an unknown power locked deep within. Or die.
1. Chapter 1

_The is heart pumping. Blood flowing, boiling, furiously rushing through the viens. Lungs moving in and out with the diaphragm of the chest in rhythm. The heart is pounding. His legs stomp the ground with thunder in each step. They lift as eagles soaring through the skies with pride and grace. Arms swing in the air against the harsh gale. The wind is pushing him. The world weighs him down as the cheers and jeers sound in the stands. Not that they matter to him. This feeling of adrenaline flooding his body forces him to burst with energy. Were his shoulders were tied to a steam engine, or his ankles were shackled to large anchors, or even if his neck and arms were held in restraint by an iron yoke all at once. None of that would stop him now. Nothing makes him feel more alive. Right now, Ryuji Sakamoto exists._

 _His leg audibly snaps just as he reaches the finish line. Broken. Just a few steps away from his goal. The spectators watching him once cheering for his speed now throw cruel jeers. Taunts. Insults. Demeaning Remarks._

 _"There goes Sakamoto doing what he does best, failing!"_

 _"He can't even pass a test let alone pass the finish line!"_

 _"Why did we even give him the time of day?"_

 _"Are you kidding? I love seeing this asshole fall! Reminds me how much better I am!"_

 _"You hear about his mom? Bet she just felt guilty getting knocked up!"_

 _"I bet she's so ashamed of herself. A deadbeat dad with a deadbeat loser for a son."_

 _"Yeah... She should've swallowed him instead."_

 _He squirms on the ground attempting to crawl as the other runners pass him. It isn't about winning the sport for him though. He just has to finish. He has to cross. He just has to prove these voices wrong. This darkness in his head. These vile thoughts made form of the faceless runners that stop to walk back to to body. Stopping him from making it to the end. Staff. Students. Teammates of the Track Team. Friends from his class. There is one with a face. The bastard responsible for this all._

 _"Crawling around in the dirt like some kind of worm? Fitting for a shitstain like you, Sakamoto."_

 _The corrupt adult raises a foot to stomp down on the wounded leg, again and again, a final stomp aims for his head as all finally goes black..._

* * *

"Ah-!"

Ryuji wakes up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare same as the one before. His leg aches with his arms and shoulders as he gets up out of bed. His phone in hand as he checks the time. He has slept through his alarm for school. Again. Maybe if he's fast enough he can be there for the late bell. Possibly first bell. Jumping out of bed, he rushes through his daily routine from showering to breakfast, stopped by a hand seizing his wrist with a gentle hold.

"Ryuji, are you going to be late again?"

"I-I'm on my way out now, Ma!"

"Good just. Be careful? Things have gotten dangerous lately."

"You too. Good luck at work!"

With a hug they went their own ways. His bright smile made struggling each day of each year has made it all worth it for her. For him, his face and mind were tired, but he had to support his mother. She had so little and gave more just for him. He'd be damned if he ruined her life anymore than he already has with his mistakes. He makes his way to school fast as he can. It's raining this morning with a chilling wind in the air. The weather makes his leg ache.

Getting to school is as much as a pain as it going anywhere in Shibuya. He's gotten used to the crowds, sometimes he doesn't notice the people by his very side, if anything he feels lonely in this sea of people. Arriving on time was rarity, and by sheer luck or a curse, he is just on schedule today. The volleyball coach, the man he hated with all that he could hate with, Kamoshida greets the students with his charming smile that deceive anyone unaware of his nature. Which means, anyone not Ryuji.

"Ah!~ I see you're coming with the other Sakamoto. Keep that up now, you hear?"

A scoff is the only answer he gives the genial superior. Though he wears his glare on his face, Kamoshida hides his glare behind the mask of a studious teacher, both trading silent disdain through a quick unspoken trade. Ryuji looks away as he continues on into the building. People mumble and talk behibd his back. Among the idle ambience are those looking down on him.

"He came on time today?"

"I guess his mom kicked him out of the house."

"Look he's got the wrong uniform on...!"

"You'd think he'd at least get that right."

"Maybe he woke up early thinking he was already late?"

"Yeah! What an idiot! He's probably just a meathead still!"

"I know, won't he get all sweaty in that jacket, idiot."

"He'll stink up the hallways!"

"Hehehehe! O-Oh he's looking this way-!"

He is not. He just happens to turn in the closest gossiping teens direction going up the stairs. Rumors and whispers like these are normal. He'd use to get upset, at times fight with others, but now he only bothets with anyone willing to confront him head on. However, no one would waste their time, they didn't take him seriously nor did anyone want to be dragged down to his level. In this regard he was left alone. It was better this way, right? For himself he believed this.

All his friends either graduated or alienated themselves from him. His classmates either made fun of or ignored him completely. Even the teachers, as class went on for the day, only interacted with him to either put him down or prove a point everyone already knew. Was he an idiot? Lazy definitely, but stupid, he isn't too sure. He doesn't get a lot of the material and it takes too much of an effort to study since the class moves on to the next topic faster than he can memorize. Just another shitty school day at Shujin Academy.

"Sakamoto-kun? A moment?"

"Huh-?"

A girl stops him in the hallway. A young woman more like. Makoto Niijima is the acting Student Council President and often seen as the star of the school much like he once was. Not that they knew of each other or were ever friends. She did however lecture him as often as teachers would. Perhaps at their request. They may have hoped that a fellow student could get through to the sore thumb of their otherwise perfect student body. All she ever accomplished however is acting as but another challenge of not falling asleep on his feet.

"It's nice to see you here on time, but do try to put on your summer uniform on this time, without any deviations."

"But it ain't even all that hot or cold..."

"We have an image to maintain for ourselves and for those outside of school. You can't just dress however you want. How would you ever keep a job?"

"You really going to stand there and talk my ear off for an hour again?"

Makoto glares at him which garners a nervous smile as a retort. She turns away with a disappointed scoff. He's used to this though. Disappointing others. It's what is expected of him at this point. Why bother changing it if they won't change their minds? With no more interruption and no reason to remain, he finally takes his leave from school, only for someone to shove past him from behind at the front yard.

"Out of my way!"

A blonde girl, naturally blonde, same year as him rushes in a power walk with her head down. Kamoshida soon stands right next to Ryuji staring after her with hungry eyes. A look any man would know. It fills the delinquent with disgust as he knows that girl... But the two aren't friends. In that regard shouldn't care. If Kamoshida tried something it would ruin him.

What did catch his eye as he continued on was another girl. Light fluffy hair with a pink face as she struggles to push a cart with a heavy load of fertilizer. He isn't sure why, maybe things would have progressed differently from here on had he ignored and kept going, let Kamoshida be the first to act or even just let her struggle on her own. He didn't.

"Hey! Lemme help you out."

Even as he approaches her he expects a prickly response. A polite to rude decline. It's practically law at this point to ridicule him. Imagine his internal surprise as this cute girl with lush eyelashes bat in a stunned stupor before beaming at him with glowing joy.

"Why, thank you! That's so kind of you. Please, right this way."

She steps to the side to gesture to the school yard where a garden lies. It takes a bit more effort than he'd like to admit, but Ryuji manages to get around the whole garden. Taking the fertilizer and distributing as the girl instructs. It's a nice change of pace. The girl giggles as Ryuji keeps himself awkwardly silent.

"Boys sure are strong! You've saved me so much time today."

"Uh, no problem. I ain't got much going on myself. I'm Ryuji."

"Haru, Haru Okumura! You're... A second year student?"

"Yeah?"

"That makes me a year older than you!"

"Yeah well, am I done here?"

"Just about! You should help out more! There's not much of a gardening club since I'm the only member..."

"Sorry. I don't think I'm joining anymore clubs."

Haru gives him a downtrodden frown. A humble pout that causes him to look away with a reluctant groan.

"I-I didn't say I couldn't help out from time to time! If ya ever need help just come calling and I'll be there."

"Really? That's so nice of you! I don't know how I could repay this kindness!"

Ryuji arches a brow at her before rubbing his chin. A sly sneer on his face as he attempts to play cool with a dismissive wave.

"Just keep smiling like that for me and I'll call it even!"

"My smile...? Is that really enough?"

He takes the cart and nods.

"Yeah. It ain't like we're friends so I can't ask too much of ya anyways."

"... Would you like to be friends? I could give you my contact information!"

Ryuji nearly does a double take at his luck. This upperclassman hottie was offering him her own number. Something was off about all this but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"Yeah, sure. Here's mine."

They trade and part their ways. Ryuji smiling like an idiot unaware of Haru leaving for a limousine. Her shining face fades into a blank canvas. No expression as a servant closes the door behind her. A young man by her side grins with a sultry tone.

"My, my... What were you doing with that guy, hm?"

"He helped me with my gardening."

"How nice of him. I thought you said the gardening club had disbanded though."

"He's not a new member. We just met. It's nothing."

"That so? Well, someone so kind deserves a reward, don't you think?"

Her eyes widen in surprise. This... Man, was hardly ever generous, and often shows a personality she has grown to disdain over time. He takes out his phone before continuing.

"We're to be married soon so I may as well play nice. Your friends are my friends and vice versa! A humble gift is all I ask. To show a sign of good faith. What's his name?"

* * *

Ryuji has a tendency to come home late. Very late. It wasn't that he has anything to do during the nightly hours, but city life leaves the desire to stay awake, to explore the new roads and establishments open at such a time. Arcades, theaters, even a few clubs once or twice wheh the bouncer was distracted. He didn't exactly have a crowd to spend his free time with, and so bad influencers never sought him out, a kid with dyed hair and unremarkable features made little fun for the nightlife in Shibuya. So it was very peculiar that he gathered a small crowd at his favorite arcade.

"Hey, you're doing pretty good there! You play this often?"

"Watch out! You're closing in on that score there!"

"I don't care for playing games but watching this is pretty fun..."

They were distracting to say the least. Average guys, just a bit older than himself, no different from the faceless masses in the crowds. That is until he was killed in his game and one of them offered a small stack of yen coins.

"Yo lil' bro. Try again?"

"... Sure? You guys don't want a turn?"

They laugh and reassure him before he goes for another few tries. He never beat the high score, however he managed to place just under it, and this is more than enough for him to be satisfied what with his newfound group cheering him on.

"Damn!~ You're like, super tier at this, I bet you're pretty skilled at other games!"

"On another time, you should show us some tricks, I bet I could impress the others!"

"Good job..."

It feels good to be recognized and respected even for something as small as playing video games. Just as he starts to leave however, they invite him on the night out, innocent fun. It's been such a good day that he didn't think to refuse. The group ate out at a buffet above his budget. Like upper class citizens, they are to their hearts content, and during their feast, one offered him a cup.

"Hey! Lil' Bro! Try this! Wash the food down with it!"

Ryuji takes and downs it. The abrupt bittersweet taste with the strong smell is diluted and hidden behind the succulent meal, and so allowed his friends to continue offering drink after drink, laughing away at dirty jokes and complaints of daily life. Eventually, even the young delinquent began to realize his own lack of inhibition and slurs, having had enough his understanding friends all came together to pay for it. One for all and all for one, they cheered loudly.

They left the building, Ryuji drunkenly stumbling about the streets with his helpful guides, finds himself in a small lot behind a series of alleyways. Confused, he turns to the trio, and noticed their unnerving silence. The friendliest one who paid for his game, gave him his drinks, and reassured him of his worries sighs as he lowers his baseball cap under his eyes.

"Hah... This is gonna be tough for me. I don't like dealing with kids and you're not all that bad."

The one on his right put his hands in his pockets idly kicking at the ground. He shared most of his jokes and even advice on ladies.

"I thought you'd be some asshole we wouldn't mind getting rid of. Turns out you're an asshole I'm probably gonna miss after we're done."

The third and final one, the quiet man who wore a surgical mask over his face as he'd occasionally cough, grumbles from behind his sanitary cover.

"This is business. Don't haunt us afterwards."

Ryuji stood there confused in his inebriated stupor, he hadn't a chance to defend himself from a fierce kick to the gut, sending him stumbling into a wall. A homeless man off to the side wakes up at Ryuji grunts and coughs from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh... How cruel. Oh well."

He turned away from the scene as he kept to the ground. Ignoring the menacing men surrounding a now fearful high schooler.

"Wh-What the eff!? I thought we were cool!"

Ryuji stands up to fight back. The men look at each other before two resigned. The man with his hands in his pockets, who had kicked Ryuji, steps up first.

"You just had some bad luck kid. We just wanted to make your last night a nice one. Just give up and I'll kill you in one strike. Quick and painless, kid."

"Eff that...! You're not killing me!"

"I've heard that plenty before."

The drunken high schooler runs with a fist raised and thrown for his assassin's jaw. The man leans to the side casually as he lifts a knee into Ryuji's gut. His target wheezes before being forced to his knee after getting kicked in the side of his leg. His bad leg. A shout would have come out of him had he not also received another kick to his face.

Ryuji writhes on his back before turning on his stomach pushing himself off the ground. He feels something on his chin before being lifted up to his feet. The man did this by placing the tip of his crocodile patent leather shoes at his chin and uses that alone to stand him up. It was to say the least, ridiculous, just as ridiculous the feeling in his chest as the man kicks him into the wall with an audible thud.

The delinquent didn't know what else to compare it to than a speeding car slamming into his body.

"Good night, Ryuji."

"... Not... Yet...!"

Ryuji leans against a trash can next to him that falls over, with him falling as well, only to use the wall to support him as he stands up. The man looks back at his colleagues.

"He's starting to get on my nerves. I'm trying to be nice but, whatever."

He blurs in Ryuji's vision, but everything slows for a moment as his brain kicks into high gear, heart races as his body reacts. Another thud sounds as the heel of his assailant meets the wall. Ryuji narrowly dodges the attack with a similar lean to his would-be killer. In the same motion he brings down an elbow on the knee of the leg garnering a loud shout from the attacker.

"Gah! Motherfu-!"

He removes his hands from his pockets to swing at the teenager, but said teen pushes him back by his leg, causing the man to falter in his steps. The two behind him look on with interest.

"Oh? He's got a bit more in him than I thought!"

"He's desperate. Kun-woo. Finish him."

The kick oriented fighter, Kun-woo, snarls as he steadies himself to attack his prey again.

"I'm working on it! Don't interfere!"

He dashes in for a right hook. Ready to knock Ryuji out in one hit as he planned. Instead, glass shatters against his fist, as Ryuji swings an empty beer bottle at the offending hand. A bottle he had snatched up from when he had fallen over after spilling the trash looking for a weapon to defend himself with. Kun-woo yells in pain holding his hand before gasping from Ryuji seizing his throat and pinning him to the wall he had once leaned against.

The young man, now alive with fear and rage, no longer saw the face of his predator. Instead he saw the face of the one who got him into the situation. All of the faces. The staff at Shujin. His classmates who abandoned him. Kamoshida for being at the start of it all. His mom's co-workers who would treat her like trash. Face after face he would see each time he strikes at Koun's head and body. A furious beat down that allowed him let vent out all unspoken and withheld wrathful emotions.

Kun-woo attempts to block and parry the oncoming blows, but the seemingly unending stamina and ferocity of the punches overwhelm him, and his allies watch with interest instead of worry. The cap wearing man nods approvingly at the violent scene.

"Oi!~ Look at him go! When was the last time you saw Kun-woo in the corner like that?!"

The masked man tilts his head with a curious gaze.

"11 months, 1 week with two days into the month, almost a year. The boy is, interesting."

"Yeah! Say... Only Kun-woo was paid to kill him, right? Maybe we can just say he handled all of us one at a time? We'll make it convincing if we beat on each other!"

The sickly man shakes his head as he continues to watch the fight.

"You want me to fight you because you are bored and are seeking excuses, Kuma. I decline."

"You're no fun, Takamata! Still... If we don't jump in, Kun-woo's gonna lose."

"He just might."

Ryuji began to slow down as his energy began to leave him. Kun-woo bears his own rage in full, his once handsome face now creased and wrinkled with bruises, glow with fury as Ryuji doubles over from a swift knee to his groin.

"Fucking brat...! Don't get cocky! Staining my fucking shirt that costs more than you!"

He cups the boy's chin to raise his face before delivering a righteous fist into Ryuji's face.

"Pissant!"

Ryuji spirals from the punch. He spins the opposite direction from another.

"Low-life!"

And then another. Again and again he finds himself in a starry daze as he's being knocked around by the savage blows. His hearing began to fade with his consciousness.

"Dog! You lowly dog! Thinking you're hot shit! You're just some shitty teenager who's gonna die in a shitty alley tonight!"

Kun-woo jumps with a roundhouse kick to Ryuji's head. The three were sure the boy had been rendered unconscious by that. He refuses to give up with a final form of defiance! A rebellious move as his head met the pavement, his leg fly in the air, and kick Kun-woo back sending the vulgar thug to the ground. Both laid there limp and motionless for a time. Unmoving.

Then, Ryuji groans as he opens his eyes laying on his back. Tears in his eyes and body in agony. Unfortunately, Kun-woo had also awaken, and stands over him with a foot raised.

"Worst of all... You could've been something... If only you were smarter."

Everything went black as the heavy foot came down on him. Ryuji passes out. The stomp never came down on his head though. The homeless man stops it with his hand before shoving Kun-woo back.

"What-?! Outta the way, old man! You want to die too!?"

"Whatever happened to that suave Pussy Slayer act you had just a few minutes ago? Some kid, not even flirting with your boss' dream girl, got you worked up like a wrung towel? Kids these days..."

"H-How do you...?!"

The homeless man, obscured with layered clothing, rolls his neck and shoulders with a groan.

"I have good ears and your friends talk too much. Not hard to connect some dots here or there. Still, y'all ain't gonna fight me."

"Why is that, geezer?"

As if on cue, police sirens begin to sound. The homeless man chuckles as he takes out a cellphone with the emergency number on the line.

"I called the police with this toy I found and waited for them to get here and do their job, for once! It was on you for making the mistake choosing this spot to kill a kid."

The trio grew anxious. Without another word, they split from one another, each going a different path. Takamata, the mask wearing man, took to a nearby grate. Loose and worn from years of service, he easily lifts it to dive for the sewers below, leaving the two behind.

The cap wearing man sneers as he takes to a back door of one of the nearby restaurants. His hefty size and power allow him to break the door right off it's hinges with a single punch. He charges off with a laugh leaving one behind.

Kun-woo knew the police were inbound as flashlights shine in and footsteps sound. Too far to escape the same route with his allies without sacrificing his identity, he takes the most daring route, and runs for the homeless man. A tall figure once standing straight, this works in Kun-woo's favor, as he leaps and uses the man's shoulder as a footstool to jump further into the air for the fire escape on the side of the building. He scales to the roof and out of sight as two officers arrive.

"Halt! You there! Raise your hands and drop the device!"

They lower their flashlights in disbelief as they find no one there. Blood splatter and trash thrown all around the area, but no bodies, leaving them in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers of gossips and rumors are nothing new in Shujin. Despite the façade of an astute and professional high school, Shujin Academy shared the traits of any school, the pros and cons. For Makoto this wasn't a problem in the slightest. The experience and knowledge gained from it all would prove beneficial. School is a simulation of the real world and would best serve to prepare her for the harsh society awaiting her. Today however, a reality she never wanted to know greeted her, as Ryuji walks in the school building looking like a victim of a car accident. A bandage over his eye with a swollen bruised face and abused uniform. Truthfully she had planned on ignoring him after his attitude from yesterday but she finds herself unable to after witnessing him like this.

"S-Sakamoto-kun...! How did you get hurt?!"

"If I knew then I'd tell you. It's all blurry from last night."

"Blurry? You don't remember anything?"

Of course Ryuji remembers. He remembers the nice night turning into a nightmare. How escaped that is all blurry. Like clips of a movie trailer, he can recollect moments of voices and obscure faces from his faint vision, he woke up in his house with the bandages already on. His mother hadn't been aware somehow and so he snuck out of his house to get to school. He'd die if she had to pay for a hospital bill due to his own actions. He will figure this iut on his own. Somehow.

"Just some assholes from another school trying to beef with me. Delinquent stuff."

"Things like that really do happen...? What school were they from? I'll be sure to report this at once."

"I-I! Uh! Didn't get a name! They had some kinda emblem on though so I bet it's on their school uniform... It was a..."

He looks around sweating slightly trying to find some inspiration for his lie. It isn't like there was anything Makoto could actually do. She's just another student like himself. He would just have to make a symbol off the top of his head. Something simple, vague enough to be more than one school, and one nearby too.

"It's a star! Yeah! I didn't get a good look since they were wearing them casually, but I definitely saw a star!"

"A star. Got it. Don't think you're not in trouble either. Picking fights in or out of school looks bad on all of us."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The rest of school passes by. A lot more staring than usual for sure, but nothing he's not used to, although one thing that surprises him is Haru. She approaches him at the front yard after school with a horrified expression.

"It's really true...! What happened to you, Sakamoto-kun?"

"Oh, hey. This isn't anything. It's just a little dangerous in the city is all."

"This is...! This isn't right... Who did this to you?"

Ryuji shrugs. If anyone didn't need to hear the bizarre truth it was his only friend in school at the time.

"Some punks jumped me last night. I was just in some territory and they thought I was part of a gang or something."

"My goodness! Here, it should soothe the swelling."

She takes out a medicinal ointment and hands it over to him. He graciously takes it, cautious almost, bewildered by her kindness as he looks between the present and herself.

"H-How much I owe you for this?"

"Nothing. Please. Take it."

"J-Just like that? Thanks! I'll-!"

He opens it ready to apply the ointment to his wounds. He stops shortly and closes it again shaking his head.

"I'll use it later. You're still working on your garden, right? Want some help with it?"

"But your injuries-!"

Ryuji smiles and rolls a shoulder.

"They ain't shit!~ Haru, I said I'd help and I meant it! What's on the to do list today?"

Haru shoots a small glare his way.

"You're still going to help? I wouldn't mind if you didn't today."

"A promise is a promise. I ain't worth anything if I can't even keep my word."

For Ryuji the response was natural and true. It just made sense to him. For Haru, it means a little more, the value of a spoken word is different for her. Her head lowers as she mumbles to herself.

"A promise... I believe I understand. Here! I could use some help with trimming the bushes and some seeds here or there."

"Yeah? We'll make the school garden look like an effing paradise!"

"Hehe!~ That's the spirit!"

Although still sore, Ryuji had to admit it to himself, he didn't care for gardening but having someone to spend time with again feels good. For Haru she could tell that there was more to Ryuji's story than he let on. However, now isn't the time to pry, moments like these are something she often wishes for. Casually participating in a hobby she feels a passion for with another. He takes notice of her glee which spreads to him.

"What's on ya mind, Haru?"

"I'm? Oh it's nothing."

"Your face is glowing though... Seems like that to me at least."

"You're quite congenial yourself, Sakamoto-kun!"

"The hell does that mean...?"

"It means we enjoy each other's company."

"Oh! Yeah! I won't lie, I didn't think I could do this gardening gig, it looked pretty boring at first."

"You've changed your mind?"

"Yeah, it's relaxing, especially with a partner!"

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

"But... How did you get into it?"

She pauses for a moment. It's been such a long time for her.

"My grandfather. He had a restaurant that used homemade ingredients. It wasn't ever successful financially, but the customer always loved our food, each dish was made with passion."

Ryuji stops to look at her with his eyes wide. It isn't that the story itself was shocking, but even he could tell she lives an affluent life, so a humble beginning wasn't expected.

"Whoa..."

"I don't actually remember him too well though. He died when I was very young. My mother taught me most of what I know."

"She's gotta be a killer cook then right?"

"Oh yes I would imagine so. I wish I could have another one of her meals right now."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"My mother isn't with us anymore. Illness took her away shortly after my grandfather."

He felt the drop in his stomach as he inwardly slaps himself. Stammering and stumbling over his own words.

"Oh shit-. I-I didn't mean-. That was real dumb of me and... I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

She beams at him which only makes him feel even more guilty.

"That was a long time ago! I do get sad thinking about it, but you had nothing to do with it, I still have... My father."

Ryuji notes her reluctance there. A face he's familiar with. A cracked mask hiding the truth.

"Don't get along too well with your old man, huh?"

Just like that the cracks have vanished but the mask remains. She forces a smile on with a false laugh.

"O-Oh goodness. He and I get along just grand! We simply have our differences. He can be just a little demanding of me is all..."

The glow in her face dims down with her gentle smile lowering to a frown. Ryuji can't help his expression from mirroring hers.

"Doesn't sound pretty fatherly to me."

She responds with a prickly retort.

"Well you don't know him like I do."

"You're right, my bad."

"How would you like it if I insulted your father?"

"Nothing probably. He ain't around."

"E-Excuse me?"

"He left shortly after I was born. Never came back, never sent word, so it's just been me and mom since."

Ryuji speaks about it too casually for Haru's liking. It's a shocking revelation for her yet it made sense.

"He abandoned you...?"

"It isn't all that bad. If he was the type of guy to leave us on our own, I wouldn't want to know him anyways, you know?"

"Unfortunately not. I understand the sentiment but... He's still your father. You aren't even a little curious?"

Not in the slightest. He had never thought about it before. It isn't that he had a bias against fathers as a whole however. He had to express his thoughts some way...

"I like to think about it like this. Parents are like your coach. You won't get far if they don't care for you. They'll do the bare minimum and expect you to be a star athlete just cause they said so."

Haru nods. That rings true for her in ways she wouldn't dare outwardly admit. Ryuji continues on.

"But the ones that believe in you, run with you, work with you day in and day out? Those are the ones that'll bring out the best of you! You know?"

Haru stares at him confused as she taps her lower lip in thought.

"I'm afraid the analogy is lost on me..."

"Alright lemme try something a little closer to home."

He takes her hand into his own and holds it up with a seed placed in her palm. A blush on her face as he holds her hand.

"Think of us as parents and the seed is our kid, right?"

"G-Go-Goodness Sakamoto-kun!"

His eyes roll with a friendly scoff.

"Play with the idea for me."

"I-I can try..."

"Now. You and me plant this seed into the soil together. Like so."

He guides her hand down to a vacant spot in the ground before releasing hers to dig a hole. She drops it in and both cover the hole.

"And it's together that we nurture the seed into a full grown healthy plant... What seed was that?"

"A fruit! A tomato seed!"

"Tomatoes are fruit? A-Anyways! Dedication, careful planning, and constant vigilance lead to a healthy tomato stalk."

Her eyes light up in revelation.

"Ah! Like how such things lead to raising a healthy child!"

"Exactly! I respect that hard work people put into their passion! Even if it's something as small as drawing a picture or as big as climbing a mountain! Parents should give a shit about their kids. Not just up and run like a deadbeat."

"Ryuji..."

There's a silence between them that lingers longer than either would like. This time, Haru takes the initiative.

"It's up to us to choose who we are, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Even if we have both parents, we grow up into being something else, sometimes nothing like them. What matters most is that we're happy who we are. Right?"

He blinks at her sudden determined tone. A complete shift in her light quiet demeanor. Even though it was a small speech she speaks with such a dignified power that he couldn't help but be in an awe.

"Where'd that come from?"

"It's a secret!~"

"A secret!? Pffft!"

He smiles before attempting to wipe his hands of the dirt.

"Well I'll figure it out later. Thanks for the cream stuff. See you around?"

She stands and offers him a handkerchief with her name on it. She gives him a wink with a playful giggle.

"It's a date."

He takes it with a curious gaze before pocketing it. The two go their own ways as day turns to evening. From a distance a jealous young man glares knives at Ryuji as he watches him leave. A cellphone up to his ear as he snarls in his luxurious seat of his limousine.

"I know you don't work for me but I'll see to it that you're paid extra. I'm worth more than your worthless uncle anyhow. Yes. I knew you'd understand. Be as violent as you'd like. Don't fail me like mine did."

Haru enters the vehicle just as he hangs up. Her worry immediate as his face still had been contorted in anger.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"... That boy. You seem awfully close with him now."

"Sakamoto-kun? What about him?"

"I just want you to know that you... Mean a lot to me. I'm just cautious about the friends you make."

"Is that all?"

"I assure you, your safety is my top priority..."

Slowly he begins to compose himself. He had to keep calm around her. Such a fragile specimen was to be his and his alone. It didn't matter if this boy was merely a friend. He was still male. Still someone who would try to take his beloved prize from him. He was born to be the best and so deserves such .Not some lowly thug trash not fit to grace his eyes. Yes. He would soon feel great satisfaction after tonight. Haru ponders to herself about the nature of this man. His noble and affluent facade began to falter day by day. If she could she would roll out of this car even as it drives into traffic. For now though she must endure for her father.

 _'But the ones that believe in you, run with you, work with you day in and day out? Those are the ones that'll bring the best out of you!'_

Ryuji's words echo in her head as she thinks about her father. When was the last time he spoke to her as a person. As his daughter? How long until she truly did become his subservient puppet...

* * *

Ryuji makes his way back to the alley he had been attacked in, but as he arrives there is nothing there out of the ordinary, save for a doorless entryway to the back of a restaurant. Trash all about, graffiti on the walls, even the same homeless man sleeps against the wall.

"Wait a goddamn minute!-"

Ryuji stomps his way over to the sleeping bum and kicks his leg. Waking the man up with a snort.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Hu-What!? Who?! Oh, it's you... You actually came back just like my boss said you would."

"Your boss?"

The homeless man stands up with a grunt.

"Yeah. You were pretty feisty when we were treating you. You oughta be flattered! He personally got you home."

"H-He knew where I live?"

"He knows a lot of things. None of which he really shares unless he has to. C'mon. I'll take you to him."

Ryuji stands there in hesitance before following the older stranger. They take a train to Shinjuku, the Red-Light District to be exact, and for the whole time Ryuji feels as if he's being followed. They make their way to a nightclub. Before they entered, the old vagrant gave Ryuji a bandana, black and with the teeth of a shark smile printed on.

"Oh yeah. The guys who tried to take your life might be around. Wear this to stay under cover."

"Wh-! You asshat, ain't it too late at this point?! Give it here!"

Ryuji snatches it and puts it over his face. The homeless man sneers and shakes his hand as if it were injured.

"Yeesh, so rude! You speak do loudly...! Just don't talk or else you'll be recognized as well. We're going around the back entrance."

Ryuji takes it and starts to follow his vague guide until a hand stops him by his shoulder.

"That's far enough, Sakamoto."

Makoto's stone-like grip pulls Ryuji back harsh enough to turn him around to face her. Pale with sweat pouring down his face as he became a victim of her fiery gaze.

"You and I have to talk."

"Holy shit! Why are you here, Niijima!?"

"Because the lead you gave me lead to nowhere, just an art school that has nothing to do with us, and you neglected to report to the principal's office as instructed."

"I was supposed to go to the Principal No-Neck!?"

"Did you forget somehow?! I won't even remark on the disrespect as well. You're dealing in something dangerous, aren't you?"

"No! Nothing like-"

"Don't lie to me! You really are a good-for-nothing. I told Okumura-san to stay away from you. Precisely for this behavior!"

"Niijima! Listen! Now is not the time!"

"I think now is the perfect time. I'm sure your mother would- mmph!?"

Ryuji slaps a hand over her mouth. She grows agitated, no infuriated actually, especially as he throws her to the side with the slap. Makoto prepared to give him a piece of her mind. Unfortunately for her the delinquent had flown away and into the side of a parked car across the street. His body dents the driver door with his head cracking the glass of the window. Makoto looks back at where she had been. Right where her head used to be, a fist the size of her skull lay there, in fact it may have been bigger.

A large hefty man gives a friendly laugh. A violent air about him with a wild shine to his eyes. More fat than muscular, a thick and intimidating build regardless, wide shoulders and a wooden mask obscuring the rest of his face in the shape of a fierce bear. Her fight or flight response activate asher body goes into overdrive. Mind flooding with thoughts, ideas, plans. All drowned out as the giant of a man approaches her with his arms raised.

Instead of attacking Makoto further, he walks past her as she remains frozen, his destination leads him to the dazed blonde.

"Hehehe!~ That was fast thinking, kid. I wanted to try and soften the blow for you using the girl, but you took the full thing, what a surprise gentleman we got here!"

Makoto turns around staring at Ryuji in slight shock. As rude as the maneuver was, he did save her, even after the savage tongue-lashing. Why? Why would he take that head on, for anyone, let alone herself? Ryuji manages to stumble out of the shallow indent of the car. Only to narrowly dodge another punch. A foot stuck out to trip the bear forward as his thrown fist breaks through the window. Ryuji uses this chance to pummel into his assailants back and side until the masked man rips the entire car door right from the vehicle. Ryuji stumbles back with a frightened yelp before Makoto pulls him back from a deathly swing.

"N-Niijima-?"

"We're leaving! Now!"

She pulls him along until Ryuji tackles her to the ground as the car door flies overhead. The bear approaches with heavy stomps and a low chuckle.

"Oh no you don't! It's my turn to have a crack at him! Or are you really just some kid with a lucky street, huh?"

The two students scramble back from the masked freak as he cracks his knuckles.

"Sakamoto, this, is what you were doing last night!? Street fighting with... With... Monsters?!"

"Not like this is my favorite past time! Watch out!"

Ryuji and Makoto run away from each other to dodge a shoulder charge for them. As Ryuji turns to face his foe, he leans back dodging a fist, and soon bobs and weaves for his life as a hail of blows descend upon him. Having seen what they could do to a car he didn't dare imagine the effect on his body. Unfortunately he wouldn't have to. The bear stomps on his foot, a shout escapes the delinquent as he flinches from the pain, only to be punished by the devastating barrage of fatal strikes. Fist after fist batter his body. He can feel it being broken, his organs moving around, being pounded into jelly from the outside. His foot is freed as an uppercut filled with ferocious power sends him off the ground and through the window of a convenient store. The masked man bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"Haw! Haw! Haw! You're done for! Finished! No good after that! I gotta thank you kid! I feel refreshed! I'll be sure to put flowers at your grave next week!"

Makoto watches this with her hands over her mouth in some attempt to keep control over herself. She had taken akido classes in self-defense with her sister. This? This is something entirely different. This is a nightmare. It has to be. She will wake up any moment on her desk having studied herself to exhaustion. Any second now she would wake up from this bizarre experience. It would only grow worse as she saw Ryuji stand swaying side to side from inside. His school jacket torn from the glass, his bandages gone having been forcefully removed during his beat down, his head bleeds profusely over an eye which he wipes away at. Even the overweight monster leans back with a hiss at the state of his victim.

"Tenacious... You're a tough one for sure. No wonder Kun-woo took so long trying to kill you. What's next, kid?"

Ryuji says nothing as Makoto chants under her breath for him to stay down. He moves to the counter where a cowering employee hides behind the counter. Ryuji pulls out his wallet and places money on the counter before staggering outside with his off hand clenched tightly. The smell of smoke beginning to fill the air as he weakly marches towards his opponent.

"A-Aren't you up to no good, huh kid? What's with that scary look on your face? You wanna have another go at me?"

"Just finish it..."

"Heh! If you insist!"

Ryuji readies his main hand for a pu ch as the bear winds his own knockout punch. However, as he throws his final attack with all his force, Ryuji fakes him out with a dodge under and punches him right between the legs. The natural reflex of such a thing forces the larger man to double over, but the delinquent us not finished, as he sends an uppercut to the throat of his target. Now wheezing for much needed air after the initial low blow, the blonde manage to reach for his mask just enough to tilt it upwards, enough for the wide open mouth to be exposed as he opens his off hand. A fitful of lit firecrackers ready to explode are shoved down the orifice. Another uppercut to the jaw shuts it tight as festive poppers go off inside the head. The lumbering giant tumbles down to his knees as smoke puffs out of his blistering mouth and singed nostrils. Eyes bloodshot with breath haggard as he can't find the strength to stand. Dizzy from the punches alone, the added effect of the firecrackers have him on the ropes, and Ryuji knew this. He tries to stand up only to be kicked in the face and sent on his back with a groan.

Ryuji begins to advance as he has become the predator. Stalking after his weakened prey.

"W-Wait... Sakamoto."

He only halts himself as Makoto hesitantly steps in between him and finishing the job.

"You... You did enough. You beat him. He can't even stand up anymore."

"..."

"Don't throw your life away taking someone else's... Even for someone as frightening as him."

"..."

Silence ill-fitted someone like Ryuji. Especially in Makoto's view. His utter determined stature, his fierce glare that pierce right through her, he seemed like a man possessed by a demon in her eyes. She gulps down her fear and stands firm despite her pale face amd sweat exposing the unease she now felt towards him. She believes that somewhere he still knows sense.

"... Alright."

Her body relaxes as she lets out a deep sigh. Ryuji shrugs before leaning onto her. Of course she shoves him away with a yell.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Makoto prepared to now knock some sense into him until she realize that Ryuji passed out on his feet. Quickly she lowers herself to his side in a panic as the crowd watching the whole event began to draw closer. From afar, the homeless man watches as well, annoyed that his plans have been interrupted. More so that he knows he'll be blamed for this by his vindictive boss. However, he wasn't without admiration, and tonight he certainly gained a new respect for the simple minded Ryuji.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji wakes up in a bed with his heart rate monitored by a device. His body aches in pain unfamiliar and unwelcome to him. Memory foggy as he attempts to leave his bed with great effort as he finds himself with new stitches and bandages for lacerations he can't recall getting. Removing the small sensors on his body without thinking, he hobbles to his feet and takes a view of his surroundings, an unsettling location with no windows and a single door. No chairs or a bedside desk. His head throbs as he begins to cough with choked breathing, flashes of visions in his head as he recollects the last moments of consciousness, his rather public fight to the death. Did he kill that guy? Of course not. If he did, then he'd be in jail or juvy, behind bars or in handcuffs. Then again, this room is hardly up to hospital standards. He approaches the door and proceeds to bang his fist against it thinking that he may be in prison yet.

"Hey! Lemme outta here! Hey! Anyone there!?"

To his own surprise the door opens. A man easily twice his size with a lean build stands in front of him holding a defibrillator. Dark hair sprawled down onto his shoulder with tan skin. Tired eyes partly hidden behind stray strands and a beard across his jawline. He sports a stained simple shirt and sweat pants with blood on his hands that cause Ryuji to step away from the stranger. The knuckles scarred from years of abuse. He gives a deadpan to the anxious teenager.

"Oh. You're awake. Better than being dead that's for sure."

"Who the hell are you!? Where's Niijima!?"

"Firstly, she's fine. Secondly, I'm the guy who saved your life, dumbass!"

He struck Ryuji with the medical instrument. The delinquent yelps and stumbles back rubbing his aching head. The bandage over his wound slowly stains red from being reopened.

"Ow! What th-! Are you trying to kill me shithead?!"

"I ought to! I damn near had a heart attack thinking you croaked! Your vitals were pretty fucking low already!"

"My what...? Seriously dude! Who are you?! This ain't any hospital I'm familiar with!"

"You're at my hideout. It's the basement of the club and your safe haven. Any other bright remarks or questions?"

"Yeah, why do have blood all over you?"

"Your blood. The girl has some on her as well. It's what happens when people treat reckless bums like yourself."

Ryuji looks down at the stitches and cuts on his bandages body. Flashes of his nightmarish experience in the streets in his mind reminds him soon enough. He places a hand over his face as the man stares at Ryuji, eyeing him up and down before tossing the defibrillator to the side, he offers him the bandana from before after fishing it from his pockets.

"It was good you put this on when you did. Online videos from the crowd are getting popular. It isn't every day the world gets to see a fight like that."

He gestures to follow him before leaving the room. Exercise instruments from treadmills to fighting gear, various weights and wooden dummies, a set of pull up bars and a fighting ring on the ground to act as a stage for sparring. All of this however were on one side of the room, the other side acted as a living quarter, furniture and a simple kitchen area often found in apartments sit neat and tidy far away from the intense training equipment. On one of the couches lay a sleeping Makoto. His caretaker gestures to her.

"She wanted to stay until you were awake. She won't say it but she feels guilty..."

Ryuji looks to him skeptical as he makes his way over to her.

"What's she got to feel guilty for? And is she wearing a new shirt?"

"If she didn't abruptly stop you and Toru from coming to me, Kuma wouldn't have beaten you half to death in front of everyone like that, though I gotta admit... Firecrackers? Fucking ruthless if not effective. Plus she helped with stitching and even picked out the shards of glass from your skin."

"She... Did...?"

"I was surprised too. I even gave her an out. She didn't trust me at all, still doesn't, but that's the smart way to live. Unlike a certain dumbass."

Ryuji glares at the man who retorts with a vacant stare. Having little choice as he couldn't leave without his classmate, yet unable to trust this incredibly shady man, he takes a seat next to her with the stranger taking a seat in a chair just adjacent to them. Makoto begins to stir and sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Sakamoto...? You're awake already!?"

The stranger scoffs at her small exclamation.

"He's tough. You both want to know what's going on right?"

Both nod at him. He places a hand onto his chest as he continues.

"My name is Yamatachi. Right now, Ryuji is involved in a complex systematic game between the higher powers in this society, and with each time he lives someone else is going to try and kill him for higher bounty. Whoever does wins the collective pot."

Ryuji stands to his feet with a shout.

"Wh-! For real!? This is all a! Ow! Ow, ow, owww..."

Slowly he sits back down with Makoto shaking her head at him.

"Sakamoto, you just got out of bed, don't get too excited."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Yamatachi rolls his eyes as Makoto asks the big question.

"Is there any reason to why his life is in danger?"

"Yeah. He didn't know it but he messed with the wrong people. There's this misconception that ours truly is trying to sweep a certain rich girl off her feet. This is a problem."

Makoto eyes her troubled friend with silent accusation. Even though she remains speechless as he waves his arms in defense.

"H-Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! I don't know anyone like that! You really think someone high class would spend time with me?"

"Okumura-chan."

"E-Eh?"

Yamatachi snickers and nods.

"Haru Okumura is the sole child to Kunikazu Okumura, the current owner and founder of Okumura Foods, which hosts a branch of restaurants and stores such as Big Bang Burger."

Makoto tilts her head as she starts to wonder.

"But what would Sakamoto's relationship with her have anything to do with this?"

"In a world where people live by common sense, nothing. We wouldn't even be talking right now. Unfortunately, this isn't the case. Okumura is in an arranged marriage with a young man by the name of Sugimura."

Ryuji's mood visibly dampens at the news with a sigh. Makoto gives him an elbow to the side with a passive glance.

"This Sugimura fellow has a place in all this?"

"Ow, dammit...!"

The mystery man gains a fierce glare and looks off to the side sucking his teeth.

"Yeah... This one requires a bit of context. His father is the important one with his position as a influential politician. It just so happens that he has an interest with Kunikazu's ideas. The two have an interesting dynamic, and he has helped Okumura Foods from starting as a lowly food stand to a bustling business, absorbing competition through shady dealings and unspoken deals. Through Sugimura's father, Kunikazu has achieved peak success in the business world, and the two have decided into deepening their relationship. This marriage will not only allow Kunikazu to make a step towards the political world, but also allow him a chance at gunning for a spot as the Prime Minister, which I'm sure you both know is important."

Ryuji scratches his head from the explanation.

"So... By selling his daughter off he gets to rise higher in society? What a piece of shit..."

Makoto shakes her head with unease.

"That's disgusting... How could he treat her like something to be traded? What do they have to think about this?"

Yamatachi shrugs off their gloomy reactions. A casual tone as his intimidating stare vanishes.

"As you can imagine, everything hinges on those two getting married, and Sugimura is all for it. He's obsessed with the girl. Apparently she hits all the right spots for him. Unfortunately for him and their fathers it's clear as day she doesn't like the guy, especially if you ever saw them together. So, when an unwilling bride finds herself more willing to spend time with someone outside the inner circle, let alone a lower class hair dyed punk? Sugimura's jealousy and the fathers eagerness to go through with the marriage combine to get rid of a small problem."

It is here that Ryuji's face shifts from confusion to fury in an instant.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! So I got these strong as shit freakazoids on my ass because some rich boy is scared I'm gonna cuck him and steal his girlfriend!?"

Makoto gives another passive glare towards Ryuji in a deadpan voice.

"As ineloquent as that is to say it's sadly not inaccurate... Still. Yamatachi-san, how are we supposed to just take this and trust you?"

He looks to the teens before pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal another terrible scar.

"I used to be one of them. The guys that beat you up in that alley and earlier. I even know some still in there, like Kun-woo Li and Kuma Kobayakawa. Our services are international, or rather, the game is. Rich people using pawns to enact their desires, and those who would stop or aid them can reap the rewards, in this instance I could kill him now and be set for life."

Ryuji gulps as both of the teens tense in response to Yamatachi standing. He stretches with a lazy yawn.

"But!~ I'm too busy with my own business. So instead, I'm going to help you, Ryuji. I was gonna leave your girlfriend out of it, but since she wants to be so involved, you're going to have a part to play as well Ms. Student Council President."

Makoto blushes with a cracked voice as she brushes a lock of hair behind her ear in an attempt to play cool.

"We are not dating! A-And how did you know that I was...?"

"Makoto Niijima, third year, seventeen years of age, related to Prosecutor Sae Niijima who is investigating the corruptions in government and law enforcement."

"...!"

"I deal in information, sweetheart. Don't worry. No blackmail from me. You're as clean as a whistle anyways. Besides, this is about me helping him."

The tall man's gaze moves to Ryuji.

"The fact you survived the attack on instinct and luck has me interested. Then I saw your fight with Kuma. You got the potential so I'm going to turn you into a fucking bad ass."

"... What?"

"Just trust me on this. You don't want to die right?"

"Well no but... What do you get out of this, dude? Why help me at all?"

"Personal reasons. I really don't like that Sugimura asshole. More importantly, I think it'd be funny if some no-name snot nosed brat manages to show these suckers up, they'll have no choice but to come to you directly for a deal. That's what happens most of the time."

Makoto's eyes Yamatachi with skepticism.

"And the some of the time?"

"They'll try and get the police to shoot you. That won't happen for Ryuji. Unlike others, he's not a criminal, so they don't have anything that'll warrant police attention. Even so, that's why I treated you both here instead of a hospital. Police and emergency services are hot spots, these assholes see that you're there, you'll be in a worse spot than you can imagine. Even though the officers and doctors won't hurt you they won't save you either."

Her face wrinkles in frustration at the news. She had thought of doing just that. Reporting Yamatachi and all of the men he named to the police. However, after tonight's events, she has to play it safe. For now. Ryuji looks to the gym equipment on the other side of the room.

"So we're going to train together?"

"Later. You two have school. Go home and get some rest. I don't know about Ms. Student Council President, but you kid are about to turn some heads, so I hope you like the attention."

Makoto sighs lowering her head into her hands.

"Oh my God... What have dragged myself into?"

* * *

Makoto has never in her life thought she would be sneaking around anywhere. Let alone trying to sneak into her own home. The door to her apartment is locked, a good sign, or at the least hopeful. Her sister is a grade A workaholic. It was common for her to not come home at night. It made Makoto lonely at times, but in this instance she feels grateful for her sister's dutiful nature, especially since she could go without the tongue lashing. She unlocks the door and opens it carefully.

"Arriving home late?"

She would wince as her sister should be sitting in the living room waiting for her. Makoti wishes this was the case, like in the movies she would watch at a younger age, but this is not the case. In truth, she wouldn't mind a tongue lashing right now, it would at least mean her sister was here. Instead the same note from this morning sits at the dinner table. A letter of absence telling Makoto that the numerous cases are keeping her sister at the office. On one hand this becomes a wake up call, that she could stay out for as long as she'd like, and yet this only reminds her of how lonely she really is...

* * *

Ryuji manages to sneak his way back into his house. He'd have to talk to his mom eventually. He waits for morning trying to get whatever sleep he could after learning all he has. He awakes to his mother knocking on his door.

"Ryuji! Aren't you going to school today? You'll be late if you don't leave soon!"

"Y-Yeah! I'll be right out!"

Maybe he can sneak out his window again like last time? No. No he'd have to face the music sometime. Better now if ever. He leaves the room and realizes a frustrating detail. He had to take off his bandages and gauze to shower. Sure, he could just not shower for one day, but he wouldn't be caught dead without keeping up his hygiene. Of course, after his morning ritual, he makes his way down the stairs to face the music. His mother turns to him with a smile on that turns to a ghostly stare.

"Good morning... Ryuji...?!"

She gasps at the end of her sentence as Ryuji rubs his neck trying to hide his face. His spare school jacket keeps his stitches and cuts hidden, but it's too late, all he can give her is a smile.

"H-Hey... Mom! I-I-I can clean the kitchen up for-"

"What happened?!"

"It was just an some dumb fight...!"

"Dumb fight nothing, look at you, oh my little boy...!"

"I'm telling you Mom, I'm okay! J-Just take a seat and breathe. You're gonna lose it at this rate."

"I didn't see you all day yesterday and now...! You're not involved in anything are you?"

"I'm actually..."

Think. Think. What would get him out of this? What could he even say? Something sports related... Something where injuries and bodily harm are common!

"I found out there was a boxing club at the gym I go to during late night hours! It's pretty intense and everyone's so serious, but those guys know me, and they're gonna help me better myself. I ain't bringing you anymore trouble."

"Boxing...? Really?"

He nods hoping his forced smile would convince her. Sweat begins to trickle down his brow before his mother turns away.

"Well... If you say so... Hurry off to school. See if you can find something to eat there. I have to get ready for work."

He hates lying to her as his guilt begins to weight on his chest. He knew she would just die at the truth, if she believed it. Her worries would cause them problems and this only drives him to further to deal with this bizarre event abruptly shoved into his life. For now he needs to get to school. Getting there is no issue despite a train accident earlier this morning. Thankfully that is the topic on everyone's mind. In fact his public fight for survival doesn't garner him any attention. Only that of his new wounds.

"Look at Sakamoto this time!"

"Yeah you think he got caught in the train accident?"

"Maybe? That happened today. You'd think he'd use it as an excuse to not come today."

"No way! He doesn't live in that area, I got a friend who takes the train with him. I bet that loser picked another fight. Looks like he lost this time."

"You're saying that like he won the last fight!"

"H-Hey... Is it me or does he look scarier with all those cuts...?"

"Look how fresh those are too. I swear he's gonna cause a scene one day."

Ryuji has enough to deal with. Zoning out is all he could do to keep himself from doing something rash. He just has to get through the day. He keeps up the usual schedule until the intercom calls him to the principal's office. Most likely to be lectured about conduct and his appearance. Begrudgingly he gets up and leaves class for the hallway. On His way he finds himself in company of Makoto.

"Why are you walking next to me like that?"

"Apparently they think you'll try and make a break for it. I know you're not our brightest student but even I don't think this is necessary..."

"Couldn't they have gotten some teacher to do it?"

"I asked the same thing but they were rather set on having me do instead... Where are your bandages? You didn't get new ones from the nurse?!"

"She ain't got anymore, I used them up, see?"

He pulls his shirt up showing off new bandages over his body. Makoto roughly pulls it back down.

"D-Don't just carelessly expose yourself like that! You think this has anything to with last night?"

"Hey... Yamatachi said the guy that attacked me was Kuma Kobayakawa, right?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think he's got any relations to Principal Kobayakawa?"

"I highly doubt that... We didn't even see Kuma's face."

"I have. He was one of the guy's who jumped me earlier."

"What...?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Why would I tell you something like that?! Yamatachi may have said you're involved but you still have an out! Quit sticking your nose into my business!"

She stops him and points to a stitch over an eyelid. A frustrated grunt from her as she speaks.

"Oough! You idiot! Your eye was swelling and I had to cut it just so you could see again! This isn't just about you either. As a student of Shujin, anyone trying to befriend Okumura-chan may be in danger, I have to find some way to fix this so that she can at least have some friends!"

"... Huh. So you really can be a nice person when you wanna be. I thought you just did whatever adults told you to do."

Makoto leans back with a hurt expression. Ryuji then waves a hand at her dismissively.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. You're reliable. I'm sorry I caused you this much trouble."

"... Idiot."

The two enter Principal Kobayakawa's office. Makoto keeps her hands together with a formal bow while Ryuji lazily looks around as he keeps his hands in his pockets. The portly man stuffed in a suit too tight for his body nods at Makoto.

"Ah Niijima, you're here! Excellent. As well as you..."

His eyes fade to a dull condescending glaze.

"Sakamoto."

Makoto flashes a glare at Ryuji which has him quickly correct himself.

"Hey, No-Neck."

"Sakamoto-! Excuse him. He's having a bad day."

Kobayakawa nods grunting.

"As am I. Sakamoto. What have you been doing with yourself lately? Your attendance has improved but not your work ethic."

His retort is a mere shrug.

"I just felt like coming to school lately. That a problem?"

"As a matter of fact it IS! Ryuji Sakamoto, I hereby suspend you from Shujin Academy! Be grateful I don't expel you entirely."

"Wh-? What!? Why!"

He actually doesn't care. He was planning on dropping out for some time. The only reason he stayed was to spite the staff and more importantly, give his mother hope, hope that she hasn't raised a deadbeat failure... If he's expelled it will only prove to the world just how pathetic both he and his mother are. Kobayakawa points at him raising his voice.

"Look at yourself! Covered in bruised and patched up like a worn stuffed animal! Shujin Academy only houses the most deserving and hard working students! Delinquents are not tolerated!"

Makoto looks between the two. She agrees wholeheartedly with the principal, but Ryuji is far from irredeemable, and last night proves he is certainly capable of success of a kind. It's a stretch but one just long enough for her to speak up in his favor.

"Please, Principal Kobayakawa, reconsider! He can change his ways if given the chance! He was our track star just a year ago, right?"

"That was then and this star has fallen from grace! I could tolerate the complacent laziness in your lack of study but I will not allow violence here!"

Ryuji bites his tongue. He has to come up with anything. Anything at all! If he's really got nothing to lose than he may as well try anything to make it!

"So it has nothing to do with Kuma Kobayakawa?"

The stocky man pales as he sinks into his chair. The name alone strikes him with a bizarre reaction of intense fear.

"Wh-What...?! Who told you about-! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You mean who, right?"

Ryuji sneers as both Kobayakawa and Makoto gawk in surprise.

"So you're kicking me out of school cause you're in on the game too..."

Makoto shakes her head. Her face pales considerably staring in shock at her elder.

"Principal Kobayakawa...! Y-You can't be serious! You're affiliated with that beast?!"

"You know about him too, Niijima!? Ooh..."

The overweight principal takes out a small towel from his desk and wipes away the swear from his head.

"... How... How do you know about him? Don't tell me! The one he told me of last night... Was that really you, Sakamoto?!"

Ryuji's smug sneer skews into a foul scowl.

"... I'll be frank, No-Neck. I only said that as a bluff. Thanks for confirming my suspicions. Was this whole thing you sacrificing me to the damn wolves?"

"! I-I... I won't tolerate this rebellious attitude any longer! Both of you out of here at once! Sakamoto, I take back what I said earlier, you are most certainly expelled!"

Ryuji clicks his tongue in defiant silence. Makoto however protests quite loudly.

"Principal Kobayakawa...! He's a student here and it's your job to watch over us! You can't cast him out like a leper!"

"If you know as much as he does than you would do well to hold your tongue, young lady! Sakamoto signed his death warrant, even if I wanted to keep him safe, I can't... If Kuma knows you're here..."

The principal's boisterous vindictive demeanor crumbles apart as he breaks down into heavy breathing. Hands holding his head as he rests against his desk.

"Kuma isn't like the others... All of the elite have control over their representatives... But Kuma's raw power is what allowed me to join their inner circle They fear him, as do I, he only listens to people stronger than him... He only works for me because he's my nephew. Out of family obligation. If I try to overstep that boundary... If he hears his target is here... He'll tear this entire school down to rubble just to get to you...!"

The two students look to each other conflicted. Makoto lowers her head.

"So... It's not that you want Sakamoto dead.. You don't have a say in the matter at all."

Ryuji scratches his head groaning in annoyance. He walks around the desk putting a hand on Kobayakawa's shoulder speaking with reassurance.

"Shit... When you put it like that I can't even find it in myself to get angry at you..."

"Excuse me?"

Ryuji punches his elder in the mouth and knocks him out of his chair. Makoto gasps while Kobayakawa yelps in fear and pain.

"S-Sakamoto?! What do you think you're doing!"

"St-Stop! I thought you'd understand what I was doing here!"

Ryuji calmly shakes his thrown hand and thumbs to himself almost proudly.

"I just assaulted a staff member on school property. That's grounds for expulsion, right? It's definitely a better narrative than because I look bad."

Kobayakawa scrambles to his feet rubbing his chin. Too stunned to register the pain.

"You... You're going to sacrifice your future, just to save the school, no one would even know!"

"That's fine, No-Neck. Wasn't that part of the plan? I'll figure something out anyways."

Ryuji leaves the office leaving Makoto with the principal. A still stiff awkward silence hangs in the air until Makoto looks away for the door.

"Sir... I must say... I'll never be able to look up to you again after this."

She leaves him to his pitiful solitude. His own inner self-loathing thoughts. How could he be shown up by some delinquent bastard? No... How could he have fallen so far that he really did throw a child into the maw of the beast. Even if the impossible occurred, that he survive or beat Kuma again, he signed away any decent future now... How could he fix this?

Makoto runs after Ryuji in the hallways. However, the lunch bell sounded not too long ago, and her path is clogged with students moving about in their free time. She finds him with his school bag at the entrance stopped by two teachers. Kawakami, a second year homeroom teacher, and Kamoshida.

"Sakamoto-kun... You aren't planning on skipping, are you?"

"I heard quite the ruckus from the principal's office. You didn't do anything too foolish now, did you?"

Ryuji looks between them frustrated at the obstacles to his escape. Just as he is about to answer, Principal Kobayakawa beats him to the punch, surprising everyone.

"Sakamoto-kun is leaving for a family emergency. I just spoke with his mother. It was very emotional and personal, so I can't allow anyone to ask him questions, he'll be taking a leave of absence in the mean time."

Kawakami perks up in surprise. A pleasant tone as she steps out of Ryuji's way.

"Oh? That sounds pretty serious. I guess in that case we can let him leave early."

Ksmoshida begrudgingly watches Ryuji walk past him with a scoff. Kobayakawa rubs his temple watching the young man leave as Makoto walks to his side.

"Family emergency...?"

"W-Well! He's...! He is still very much a student of Shujin Academy! It's our duty to the students to do what we think is best for their future within our power."

"I see. That was very thoughtful of you sir..."

She smiles and bows to excuse herself. Certainly she wishes there is more the principal and herself could do for Ryuji. However, she could only think of the shady Yamatachi character, if his ridiculous story is to be believed. She looks to the side and notices a limousine with an irritated young man on the school road. He glares furiously at Ryuji before bringing a phone to his ear.

"... Be careful, Sakamoto."

Ryuji leaves for the road walking on the road. An expensive foreign car begins to follow him for a small time. Rolling his eyes he moves onto the sidewalk, but shouts as the car drives in his way, closing off the sidewalk.

"Wh-What the shit?!"

The driver's door opens revealing a towering figure in a brilliant business suit and rubber gloves, sharp shades hide his eyes, fair tan skin and dark hair swept back. The more Ryuji stares the stronger his sense of deja vu. Then the man speaks.

"Hey, dumbass. Get in the car. We're starting your training today."

"Y-?! Yamatachi...?"

"You coming or what? I got other shit to do, kid."

"... Damn... You look nothing like you did before!"

"I know, but I ain't gay so don't bother talking about my looks. You in or not?"

"I ain't gay either, asshole! Effing dickhead..."

Ryuji gets into the passengers seat begrudgingly. Yamatachi smirks as he pulls out of the driveway and off intI the distance of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Who said you could stop?! Keep! Going!"

Yamatachi barks at Ryuji from across a luxurious room in a large penthouse. He watches his newfound protégé pound away at a punching bag from a homely office area. Balancing off the hind legs of his chair at a cluttered desk with a scowl.

"Is that the form you use in a fight? Quit swinging your arms like that too! What're you doing with your feet? They're too wide, you're asking for your balls to be busted, fucking nimrod!"

Ryuji snarls as he hits the bag hard as he can trying to remember his last two encounters. That untapped power he knows that's in him. Having watched the video of him doing the impossible, in his own eyes he had blacked out, he just needs to know how to use that strength on command.

"What the hell are those, love taps? You trying to massage my bag? Wanna kiss and fuck later too, I bet! Stupid faggot."

Yamatachi's cruel and vulgar tongue lashing didn't help in the slightest. He has had enough and turns to him.

"Hey, asshole! I'm working hard as I can just as you told me! All you're doing over there is stupid paperwork! What do you work for a bank or something?!"

"My job ain't your focus. Your thoughts aren't on the fight. Here. I'll show you..."

The adult walks from his chair to the bag rolling his head and shoulders with some pops of his knuckles flexing. The younger man rolls his eyes ready to make a snide comment until his elder strikes the punching bag with two punches. He assumes they were punches, however he never saw the blows come or go, just the bag swinging high in the air. Yamatachi leaps into the air shortly after it with a spin, sending a roundhouse kick to it with a loud impact, the punching bag tilts as it soars down into the stunned delinquent. A distracted stupor in awe of the display of strength and skill leads to him now on his back groaning from being struck by the punching bag. Yamatachi lands on his feet shaking his head as he struts to stand over Ryuji.

"Three hit combo. What I just did is fighting. You were flailing around like a retard."

"How-How did you...?"

"If you can get your ass knocked down by the bag then maybe you're not worth the time."

"H-Hey!"

Both look up to an alarm going off on the desk far away. Yamatachi sighs as he walks over Ryuji's body.

"Okay we'll take a small break. C'mon over to the kitchen table. We gotta talk."

"I'll effing say."

They meet with a surprise filled dinner plate before them both, cooked by Yamatachi himself, they sit across from each other in short silence.

"Hey, kid. You never trained for a fight before, huh?"

"I've gotten in fights before but nothing professional."

"... I'm sorry about earlier. My eyes on the street, the homeless guy named Toru, he made it sound like you knew how to fight already. Maybe what you did was all instinct. You got a gift you just haven't opened yet and I was too hasty."

"You're apologizing that quickly?"

Ryuji smirks until a pair chopsticks bounce off his face, right between his eyes, they're caught by Yamatachi who had thrown them.

"I made a mistake earlier and I'm owning up to it. Ain't that what a man should do?"

Ryuji nods rubbing the bridge of his nose. That's exactly what he thinks. He partakes in the fighter's cooking before pleasantly inhaling the entire meal. Yamatachi watches with his brow raised.

"That good?"

"Y-Yeah...! I haven't tasted anything like that in awhile! Where'd you learn to cook like that?!"

"You ever hear how the way to man's heart is through his stomach? Well, girl's are humans too, so if you cook good for them they'll want to stay with you a little longer."

"For Real?!"

"Yeah. You do good enough in your training and I'll teach all I know about ladies too."

"I don't see a wife or girlfriend around..."

"Lesson one about being a stud. You never take a babe to your place. That's asking for trouble."

"No way! Really? How come?"

"Ah, ah! Wash the dishes and get back to the sand bag. That one was for free."

"I gotta wash the dishes?! Are you kidding me!?"

"Whoever cooks doesn't have to clean. Rules of the house. If you ever cook or order us food, I'll clean, and vice versa. Now get to it. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Ugh..."

Ryuji painstakingly did his chore after his teacher patiently eats his meal. He returns to Yamatachi who stands next to the punching bag and enters a fighting stance as Ryuji draws near.

"Follow my movements. No need to be a mirror but don't fuck it up either."

"Pfft. Whatever. Like this?"

He lifts his hands up and lowers his shoulders. Yamatachi glances at Ryuji's form and nudges his leg with a harmless kick.

"I told you before that your feet are too wide apart. You'll tripped or worse with your feet like that."

"O-Oh. This?"

"There you go. Now, repeat after me. This is a real punch. It involves the whole body to create a full impact. From your footwork to your waist all the way up the shoulders before exploding at the fist. The kinetic energy is like... Electricity! The better your body the better your flow. The more flow you have the more power you can use to beat down any dickhead in your way."

Yamatachi demonstrates as he speaks, his rear leg acts as the anchor for the body, a twist of his hips synchronizes with his chest as his shoulder jettisoned his fist into the air. An audible whip from the motion. Ryuji studies this as Yamatachi repeats his basic form a few times.

"... So... Like this."

Ryuji adopts the stance and slowly follows through. Yamatachi nods in silence awaiting for the real thing.

"Breathing is important. Take a breath in before you strike, and as you extend your arm, let it out in a quick puff. Like a quick whistle."

"Right. Hah..."

The student takes a few practice punches before he decides to try it for real. His eyes shift to a familiar gaze Yamatachi has seen in few men. A wild glare with a calm stoic face until he hits the bag with all his might. The impact wasn't all that loud and punching bag didn't bend. Ryuji strikes with thunderous force that crumples the surface of the object as it swings so far up it nearly touches the ceiling. Both men stare in awe at the results with Ryuji turning to Yamatachi full of excitement.

"D-Did you...! Did you see that?! Holy shit! That was awesom-!"

Ryuji falls to the ground tumbling as the bag has swung back and struck him with similar force. The elder shakes his head running a hand through his hair.

"Don't take your eyes off the opponent, dumbass... Still, that kind of raw power behind a punch, I guess Toru was right after all."

"Ow ow ow...! I-I never had this strength before though!"

"Yeah you have. You just never had the time to use it until recently... You've done track all your life so the power used to be in your lungs and legs. With my training regimen you'll be working on a balance on building muscle but keeping lean."

"You... You really thought this whole thing through, huh? We're you planning something like this?"

"Nope. This ain't any different to me than having a partner. You just have to play catch up to get to my level. Hm?"

Yamatachi helps Ryuji up as he takes his phone out. Silently texting away. Ryuji would notice that as hours passed. Every now and again during their training, at the end of about most exercises he was familiar with, Yamatachi would start to text away looking rather focused.

"You texting some honey or a business partner?"

"Why not both?"

"F-For real...?"

"No, you idiot. Just a friend. I'll introduce them to you actually if you still got a computer at home."

"... I got my phone!"

"That works. Here, give me your information. After that go home. They'll make sure you'll stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah... I bet it's someone like Toru?"

"You'll see."

They trade numbers and Ryuji leaves the building feeling sore but fulfilled. As soon as he steps onto the train for the way home he takes his phone out with confusion. A message from an unknown number. Not Yamatachi.

 _"Hello."_

He didn't know what to respond with. The icon is some cartoonish looking mouse, or at least that's what it looks like to him, even with a fang filled mouth.

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"I am Alibaba. I'll be your guide for tonight."_

 _"Guide? What for?"_

 _"You're still a walking dead man. Your identity is known. The men who want you gone won't be satisfied until you're at least in a coma if not outright deceased."_

 _"You're the one Yamatachi talked about? Why the creepy text approach?"_

 _"Scared? You should be. My abilities are more than they appear. Now put on that bandanna."_

 _"They're already here?"_

Ryuji mumbles a series of curses under his breath as he quickly dons his mask. He looks back to his phone irritated at the reply.

 _"Not yet. I do know that they're sending young thugs like yourself after you. Better to be in character for the battle experience."_

 _"This isn't a game!"_

 _"It's easier if you think about it that way. You barely survived the two mid-bosses. Shouldn't you grind away at the small fry to build yourself up? You can flee from battle too if you want."_

 _"Wait? Wouldn't Kuma be a super boss? The guy's still alive after I blew his face open!"_

 _"That's insane isn't it? Better put that into perspective. There are guys that eat Kuma up like fish eat worms. So don't get lazy and die now."_

 _"This is insane..."_

His message didn't send. His next few messages didn't send either. He tried to call the number but finds himself on a dead line. The number didn't exists anymore. Just what he needs. An anonymous faceless observer watching over him like an obsessive stalker. However, he began to notice strange looks from unruly teenagers and drop outs, no good street punks that followed him around. Then they began cutting him off. He would have to take a different route. Every couple of streets, a far away wall of delinquents would be hanging around casually watching him. In truth he would have been none the wiser if it weren't for his phone. He had receive constant texts from Alibaba. A list of messages.

 _"No not that way."_

 _"Go left from here on or you'll be cornered."_

 _"Stop. Go back a few steps. There's a clear alleyway. It's short so if you walk fast you'll exit before they can close you off."_

 _"Don't take that taxi that rolled up to you. One of them is inside waiting. The driver thinks you're friends going to the same place."_

 _"Go right and go into the convenient store. You'll lose the ones on your tail. They'll find you again soon so move quick."_

 _"Don't go that way. There's an ambush."_

Ryuji grows frustrated and begins texting back.

 _"How do you know all of this?"_

Alibaba's replies were always the same.

 _"Stop talking back and get moving. Unless you want to fight. Don't forget you're wearing that bandanna because of social media to keep your face hidden."_

He puts the phone away rolling his eyes. He's close enough to home. Just one more train ride. He had to get off the last one after seeing the same faces of his pursuers getting on after him. He runs through the Station Square of Shibuya trying to blend in with the crowd. He has failed though. Out of the corner of his eye he watches them follow him from afar, but something stops them, and allows him to slip away.

"Oi! Asshole! What the hell is your problem?! You got a death wish!?"

"H-Huh?"

Yuuki Mishima is just a lowly freshman student of Shujin Academy. He has a rather plain face, simple hair and an generic if not underwhelming build, even his clothes are so standard that he often goes invisible. Generic. His most defining trait is his new involvement into the volleyball club. It's where one would find renown in the school, especially with their gold medalist coach Suguru Kamoshida, but things haven't gone his way. Rarely do they ever. First off is the intense training in school being pushed to agonizing limits as he and his classmates would more or less destroy themselves by stretching too far or too poorly with no correction. Then there would be practice with volleyballs. Kamoshida himself would throw the balls at his students with full force. From Mishima's own experience it's no different from being punched by an adult.

Which is alot like now as he stumbles back from being struck by a boorish looking man scowling him.

"You trying to get killed getting in our way?! I was already in a bad mood but now... Bumping into me like I don't exist... You can get fucked, shithead! Waste this guy!"

Mishima grows fearful and scrambles to his feet just in time to run away. He doesn't know where to, and as he tries to take his phone out to call the police, he drops it in a panic. He can't shout due to his asphyxiation from his lungs stricken with terror. Even his young foolish mind has him running to an isolated park. One by one the thugs approach him as they warmed up for a brutal hazing.

"There you are you shitty rat! Gave us quite a run but you're finished now!"

"Hey! Look! He pissed himself! Even with pants that dark you can see it on his shoes!"

"Stupid cocksucker ended up in the perfect spot for us."

"We're not getting paid for this... But I hate kids like this one. I'll pound him for free."

"Boss Jin won't even care since he's got everyone else on the hunt right? It ain't so bad to unwind...!"

Mishima takes step after step back trying to find an escape route. If the men were distracted just long enough, he could bolt to the other end or even around them, but there's nothing allowing him that option. He could fight back... With a weapon. He just needs to look around for one! He trips stepping onto an unseen item. An idle steel pipe rolls from under his foot and at the feet of his assailant. The leader of the group picks it up with a sneer.

"Just perfect for bashing skulls and busting nuts with! Luck just ain't on your side, huh?"

The men begin to laugh as they revel in Mishima's utter despair filled whimpers and whines. He was just chased from the very street into this location. Everyone saw that. The police would be on their way any second now. He'd be saved any second now... This... Couldn't be his life right now! Right?! This is just a bad nightmare, right!? Curling up into a ball as he's ruthlessly kicked down whilst a weapon forces pained howls from him every strike. Is this the cruel reality of his existence? To be the very bottom of the bottom of society?

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

The grunts all look in the direction of the yelling expecting the cops or even a crowd of nosy adults. They start to laugh at two school girls who glare at the from afar. A blonde foreign looking girl with a black haired one. The blonde points a finger at them.

"Y-Yeah! You guys can't just do that! You really think the law is going to let you get away with this?!"

Her friend speaks firmly and in a strict tone unbefitting her rather gentle appearance.

"We already called the police! You better start running now unless you want to be in handcuffs!"

To their dismay the group begins to approach them now despite their words.

"Is that right, sweet sister? Then... We'll just have to leave them a mess to clean up to make their trip worth it!"

Mishima could have stopped them. Tackled one, called out by calling them an obscenity, honestly anything would have worked. These girls barely saved his life right now. The least he could do is repay that. However, this only registers in his brain after he has already run from the scene, his cowardice fully on display for his saviors as he vanishes into the distance.. The blonde takes a stand regardless. She only needs to hold out until the police arrives. This will prove difficult as she trips into a wall after being savagely backhanded.

"Ann!"

"S-Stay awat from Shiho, you bastards!"

Ann shakes her head with blurry vision from her head bouncing off the stone wall from the initial blow. Even so, she could make out the pipe wielding thug raising his weapon to assault her friend. Shiho raises her arms in defense and readies herself to brace for the pain. Her eyes shut tight unaware for a short while of a hand that catches the pipe.

"Hey dickhead. Picking on the weak is one thing. Hitting girls?"

Ryuji kicks the man's knee forcing him down. Before he can react, the masked blonde uses his own pipe against him, shoving the metal rod against the kneeling man's head. The vulgar man leans back releasing his grip on the pipe. Ryuji, now having stolen the weapon, swings at the head to finish the man off before approaching the others as he adjusts his bandanna.

"I can't stand by and watch that happen. You wanted me anyways right?"

"R-Rush him!"

The remaining men shout as they try to crowd around him. Ryuji isn't sure why but he feels it. That 'mode' he enters now in a fight. He's familiar with it now, when Kun Woo Li ambushed him or Kuma threw him into a store, even when training with Yamatachi. This fight 'mode' he enters makes the world seem so clear and slow. Is it adrenalin running through his body? He isn't scared like before. These thoughts and more...

Didn't matter to him or even enter his mind in the slightest.

They had nothing to do with right now. All that matters is himself and these men about to bludgeon him with their bare hands. With one mighty swing he gain some distance between him and them... As well as breaking one of their hands in the process.

"F-Fuck this I'm out!"

The wounded man runs off leaving Ryuji with two out and three still in the fight. The remainder watch him cautiously. Ryuji doesn't give them the courtesy of a break and advances with another swing. His target steps back with a lean evading it, but falls back as Ryuji follows his motion with an uppercut to the chin, a thrust with the pipe into his gut before swinging it back up to his chin again knock the ruffian out cold. That leaves only two left. His penultimate opponent makes a grab for him and seizes his weapon. The two struggle for it before Ryuji relents, giving into the pull so that he can send a flying knee into the waist of his foe, elbowing him in the neck as the man doubles over with a cough. Ryuji finishes him off with a stomp on his head as he falls to the ground. He glares at the last man standing.

"Y-You... Piece of shit...!"

He pulls out a pocket knife before turning to Shiho. A hostage. If he can take her for a hostage, even the police would have to listen to him, it was the only way to win! For that man, all went black after he grabs the girl's wrist, Ryuji sighs having thrown the pipe against his target's skull from behind.

"Could've just ran away. Ah-!"

The masked vigilante notices the bewildered girls staring at him. He looks between them before rubbing his neck.

"What're you two staring at? I'm not going to hurt you after all that."

Silence, interrupted soon by a distant voice closing in, the cowardly Mishima sounds off.

"Th-This way officer! It was this way! Hurry!"

Ann gasps before taking the pipe from the ground and shoves it into Ryuji's chest.

"I don't know who you are but you better get out of here! Now!"

"Y-Yeah! Don't get into situations like this again!"

He runs off into the other end of the narrow street. After discarding the pipe in a dumpster at an alley just some blocks away he receives another text.

 _"Aren't you the hero?"_

He scoffs with a scowl under his mask.

 _"Don't tell me you're watching me through the street cameras..."_

 _"Maybe I'm clairvoyant, or maybe I'm following you among the crowd, get moving. The sun is coming down and you let one get away. The mobs are only going to be gunning after you now."_

 _"Can I seriously go home after all this? What's stopping them from going after my house. Or my mom!"_

 _"Your mom will be fine. Anything happens to her and there will be an investigation. Even though you're making a lot of noise, no one knows who you are, and even they want to keep it that way. If you die then they can make up a story and keep things underwraps."_

 _"For real? As long as she's safe then..."_

 _"You're almost there. Just follow my directions. And keep up the good work. Finding a quiet place like that to pound on those level one goons was a good idea."_

 _"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."_

Just as Alibaba began typing his phone starts to ring. Hastily he answers it without thinking.

"Y-Yo? Who's this?"

 _("Already forgotten me, Sakamoto-kun?")_

"Niijima...? Oh yeah. We did trade numbers. What's up?"

 _("I'm at the Police Station and apparently there's report of a masked vigilante assaulting men in streets with a pipe. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that... Would you?")_

"You alone? Kinda stupid to be talking to me about this at the place filled with cops. What're you even doing there?"

 _("My sister... She's a prosecutor, remember? She works with the police quite well for quite a few cases.")_

"Huh... Still. Why ask now?"

 _("I had just heard about it. You... You're not hurt are you?")_

"No, not this time. Got away pretty clean actually."

 _("Good. I was doing some digging when no one was looking. Nothing on Kun Woo Li. It's possible he's going under a new identity legally speaking. The name we know him by is Korean after all.")_

"What else you got?"

 _("Kuma Kobayakawa and Fujibayashi Takamata. Principal Kobayakawa gave us a rather small summary. The man you barely beat really is quite vicious. He's killed twenty eight people with his hands alone. As for the other name you mentioned. He's a former doctor who was convicted with several murders done in the guise of surgeries.")_

"Hey... Reading up on stuff like that isn't good for you. You're doing a bit much for someone not too involved don't you think?"

 _("I just don't want to hear about your corpse being found in some ditch or the like and have that gnawing feeling I could've done something... But you're right. I'll try to keep you updated on anything so keep in touch.")_

"Take care of yourself first, Niijima. Oh! Coulf you do me another solid?"

 _("It depends.")_

"Check on Haru for me? This all started cause I tried to be her friend. If what we were told is true... She must be really lonely. I don't know about you but that feeling is shit."

There's a prolonged silence between the two. Ryuji glances at his screen to make sure Makoto hasn't hang up yet.

 _("O-Of course. When you explain like that it only makes sense. Stay safe.")_

"I will. Thanks, you're pretty reliable."

He hangs up leaving Makoto to her thoughts. She didn't know how much she needed to hear that.

 _' Thanks, you're pretty reliable. '_

She shakes her head scoffing to herself. Of course she was reliable. After all why else would her sister, a professional and perfectionist, ask for her help tonight?

"Oh, you got my lunch Makoto?"

She turns to her sister before holding out a hot box with a proud smile.

"Here you are, Sis! I got just what you wanted."

"Good. Go home now before you get in the way."

... Makoto sighs as Sae walks away without so much of another word with her lunch in hand. This is about as much as she would do for her. In order to get the information she gave Ryuji, she had arrived at the station early, and used her sister as an excuse to enter before sneaking around best she could. Thinking on it now still causes her heart to pound like thundering drums. She hadn't actually just looked up the men after Ryuji. There is the matter of Yamatachi. There were quite a few names but none fit the man she knew. She had nearly been caught searching so intently and came out with nothing. As she leaves the police station, she looks to her phone again, thinking of calling Ryuji once again. Unaware of the penthouse or even the affluent the strange man holds. She only now thinks of asking about him to Ryuji. Unfortunately, she is still a diligent student of Shujin Academy, and exams weren't too far away.

* * *

The next day, Haru sits at her desk eating lunch and idly eyeing her phone, idly mumbling to herself incoherently. Although she has Ryuji number and they became friends online, he hasn't replied to her message, it confuses her to no end. Anxious and held in suspense, she jumps at a voice addressing her, rather formally so.

"Okumura-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

Makoto smiles sweetly at her with a slight bow.

"Makoto Niijima. Do you mind if I eat lunch with you today?"

"Not at all, Niijima-san! Please!"

Makoto takes a seat keeping her smile. It becomes genuine as she realizes Ryuji's interest. This girl wasn't just pleasant, she was earnest, endearing and just radiated a warm vibe.

"How are your studies coming along?"

"I study often so I'm doing quite fine. I my even catch up to you yet, Student Council President."

Haru giggles despite Makoto's left eye twitching for a moment. The title she has grown proud to bear has grown sour thanks to an unlikely friend.

"We're in the same year so there's no need to be so formal... Why don't we start as friends?"

"Really...? Okay, Mako-Chan!"

"M-Mako-Chan?!"

"Is that too informal?"

Makoto has to take a moment to compose herself. She hasn't been called that since... Ever. It was a first for her! She shakes her head trying to laugh off her flustered state.

"N-No! Not at all. Haru, you were a friend of Sakamoto's, correct?"

Haru nods with a small frown.

"I feel that he's in something dangerous... I just don't know what."

"I know how you feel. He came to school and left early looking like a victim of a hit and run... Still, he's tougher than he lets on, I'm sure he'll come back to help you garden soon enough."

"It isn't just gardening. He hasn't contacted me in a while. I'm not sure if he's busy with his family emergency or of he's..."

She trails off with her growing growing deeper with a dampening mood. Makoto would definitely feel indignant in any other scenario at this. However, not only did she know Ryuji's conflict, but from what Yamatachi said and the police report she understands that he's best away from her. It made her upset and she could only imagine how it must have felt for him. She blurts out.

"He isn't ignoring you."

"Hm?"

"I-I uh... He's... He's just dense is all. How many times have you contacted him?"

"I've only texted him once. Why?"

"Just poke at him a bit more and he'll answer. Trust me, he has a lot of issues, but he'd sooner throw himself in front of a speeding car than abandon someone."

"You sound like you get along quite well with him..."

For some reason as they laugh together, Makoto feels intimidated, as if there were suddenly a threatening presence in the air from an unknown source. There is no one else in the classroom but Haru.

* * *

A sound thud blasts throughout the penthouse as Ryuji slides down the wall with a bloody nose. Yamatachi hops in place throwing punches in the air.

"One more time, kid! I know you got it in you! One more time!"

He watches the young man drag himself off the ground and use the wall to help him get back on his feet. He dashes for him with a fist that only met the wall itself. He knows this trick. Ryuji used it on Kun Woo.

"Don't use the same tactic on everyone, kid-!"

He coughs as Ryuji only leans out of the way. He still remains in front of him, thus allowing Ryuji to get in close, baited into a throat punch before the student rains blow after blow on the teacher. Being pushed back after such a reckless yet quick thinking maneuver, even while being punished, Yamatachi grins at Ryuji's steady growth. In a flash he parries both hands away from him before striking the blonde in his chest. Ryuji is thrown against the wall again sputtering up saliva.

"D-Dammit... Three hours of this and I only now just got some hits in?! You're... You're the real deal."

Yamatachi presses a thumb down on one nostril before huffing out blood from the other.

"I'm more than I let on. I'm underestimating you, kid. I might have to take you seriously!~"

"Shut up with the anime cliches! We going another round or what?!"

"Take a break. Three hours of straight sparring is killing me. I swear you're working me to death."

"Sorry, old man."

Ryuji raises his arms in defense as Yamatachi raises a hand with a snarl.

"Yeah that's what I thought... Use my bathroom to clean yourself up. I'll wash your clothes so you won't have to worry about your shitty undies."

"S-Shut up! It's just gross to put on the same pair after a work out!"

Ryuji grumbles and storms off leaving the old fighter alone. Yamatachi wanders to his office desk and pulls out a folder. He had Ryuji's x-rays taken this morning and couldn't help but sneer in delight. Kuma had the strength to break a man with his fists. It was in his name after all. Kun Woo Li had the power make men bigger than him cry with his kicks. These two brutal men gave their all in their attempts to kill Ryuji. Abusing him, destroying him, near obliterating his very being. Imagine then the shock and pleasure Yamatachi feels as he stares at Ryuji's unscathed skeletal structure. Not one fracture.

"Damn kid... I really did happen to find myself a monster...! Things are going to be interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

A week passes since Ryuji's grueling training. Day in and at times even day out, hours would be spent training his body to the limit, either properly with Yamatachi's regimen or even the constant battles he would find himself in around town. Be it in stores, the streets, even the subway trains were stages for his fights. By now the masked street fighter began gaining traction. People would now look forward to seeing him fight against the otherwise undesirables of society. There is a hypnotic catharsis in the eyes and mind of those that choose to watch his fights rather than contact the authorities or flee the scene. One of the more common onlookers is Ann herself. With her life as a full-time student and part time model for an agency her parents work with, she had a full plate for most days, most of her free time is dedicated to her only other friend, Shiho. Shiho would usually join her, even come to her camera shootings, but as of late her schedule also keeps her busy. This is due to her involvement into the volleyball club. Ann had supported her full throttle at the start of their first year of highschool, and for the most part things were looking up, until the second year.

Shiho grew distant and numb. There would be moments where she didn't respond to Ann at all unless she had all but yelled in her ear. A once vibrant and confidant girl who was her own source of strength slowly turning into a cracked husk. That evening when they encountered Mishima's assault, Ann couldn't believe her eyes and ears as her friend had seemingly came back from the dead, and then the masked fighter entered their lives. Ann has been following after him best she could since then with Shiho. Her excuse is to thank him in person, as is the same for Shiho, but both want more than that. To know why he fights. If he's apart of the growing crime rate or stepping up to make an effort in declining it. To see if he's a hero or a violence loving lunatic.

Today is something different. Mishima has followed them since classes ended, and with Ann sharing a class with him, it isn't too hard for him to keep up. By the time they reach the trains both turn to confront him. Ann points a finger just above his nose.

"Hold it right there, stalker."

Shiho lowers her friends arm yet glares with her all the same at the freshman.

"He's not a stalker. He's apart of the volleyball club, just like me. Is there a reason you've been following us so closely, Yuuki-kun?"

Mishima glances between them both. He lowers his head stammering out his words best he can past chattering teeth.

"I-I-I... Uh... A-Ah... I was supposed... To get Suzui... For Kamoshida-sensei..."

The two girls look at each other with reluctance. However, their attention is torn back to Mishima who stares at them with a strange conviction in his eyes, even a semblance of confidence in his still quivering voice.

"But! You're going to find that guy who saved you, right?! I overheard you both on the way out! Please! Let me come with you!"

Before either of them could properly react, the three of them jump to a pleasant yet strict voice, all of them turning in the direction of Makoto smiling at them.

"I hope you're not neglecting your club activities to go search for a dangerous vigilante, Suzui-chan, Mishima-kun."

Shiho and Mishima shrink under her harsh glare hidden behind the genial expression. Ann is not so easily intimidated and speaks her mind.

"Aren't you assuming a little too much? We hardly even know this guy. He just started talking nonsense at us."

Shiho hisses a whisper at Ann glancing towards the downtrodden Mishima.

"It isn't his fault he couldn't defend himself... He was outnumbered, remember? He helped the police find their way back to us instead of leaving us behind."

"..."

Makoto eyes the party. Her now stoic expression only making the group squirm with unease.

"You can play dumb all you like but I have pretty good hearing... You're involved with that individual?"

Shiho speaks up as she shakes her head.

"Not so much involved. Just interested. He saved us not too long ago."

Mishima follows after her.

"H-He's not a bad guy. A criminal maybe, but he punishes other criminals too, and he looks young from all the posts online I see of him."

Ann scoffs rolling her eyes as the train screeches loudly to a halt before the doors open for them to board.

"Listen. You can snitch on us or lecture us all you like, but we're going to find out more about him, there's something going on in this town and he's apart of it."

"I have an idea where he'll be next."

"I don't care, Niijima-senpai! ... Wait what-?"

Makoto ushers the party into the train with an annoyed sigh as she hushes them. The group manage to huddle up together and listen to her whispering.

"Don't misunderstand. I don't condone your behavior at all, but I too have business with him, so I think that for now it would be in our best interest to work together on this. Can we at least agree on that?"

The trio stare at her in surprise before Shiho and Mishima nod. Ann however sends a skeptical gaze.

"So suddenly you want to help find him? What about your duties as the Student Council President?"

"Those are important, as are our studies, but right now this takes priority. If my guess is right... He could be in great danger right now."

She ignores their prying for the rest if the train ride. In truth, she received a text from Ryuji, they had chatted until Makoto learned that Haru is with him. Panicked and annoyed, she managed to narrow a location, she rides the train with the group in hole of knocking sense into him.

* * *

"Are you enjoying this? I hope this isn't an inconvenient time for you."

"N-Not at all! We should've been doing this kind of thing, y'know?"

Haru giggles from her side of the booth within a diner. Ryuji smiles back as he nervously texts Makoto. He was on his way for another day of training before he had been caught by Haru. He had forgotten they started talking again, and today was the day they agreed to hang out, so he couldn't refuse. Haru eyes him with a curious glance.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh-? Yeah! Of course!"

He wants to tell her just about everything. The crazy bullshit he's finds himself in. It would be too much all at once to unload on her though. Plus, he figures someone like her would detest violence vehemently, so he just has pray his teacher will come through for him. He'll have to endure.

"Sorry I haven't been at school to help out."

"I heard you were having a family emergency. Is everything alright?"

"I can't really say... I'm in a tight spot. I'm working my way out of it day by day though."

"If it's anything financial related, I assure you I can be of aid, just let me know!"

"Wh-Well! Just like that? Sorry, it ain't a thing money can fix... In fact... I guess you could say money is what got me into my mess."

"Money caused it?"

"Money and... It's all really complicated. Let's focus on the fun stuff instead! We haven't even ordered anything!"

"I suppose your right... Grandmother's Steak looks good! What do you think?"

"Hey, I was thinking about getting that too! Yo we're ready to order over here!"

Ryuji shouts out to the waitress. As they give their orders the television inside turns to the footage Ryuji is familiar with plays much to his discomfort.

 _[ "The footage seen here is but one of a small collection of the rise in vigilante crime. Several people in our audience and the polls agree that this masked figure is a criminal. However, there's a small minority that side with the masked figure, calling what he does justice. Today is our special guest, ace detective and local celebrity, Goro Akechi!" ]_

Haru clasps her hands together watching the screen.

"Akechi-kun! He has the most interesting opinions!"

"Really? He seems like a trendsetter..."

"Oh he is, but that doesn't detract from his views, just listen!"

Ryuji rubs his neck. He didn't not like Goro Akechi. He just never sees the appeal in celebrities his age, especially when that occupation is being a cop, maybe there is something he just doesn't see that others do? The camera on the television shifts to a youthful well dressed man. A genial expression as he speaks with formal inflection to his voice. He sits in a studio with a middle aged man and a woman, the hosts of the show, the man raises his hand to halt the applause.

 _[ "Akechi-san. For someone of your age, you certainly hold tight to the values of our laws and justice system, even with recent scandals and corruptions being exposed." ]_

The co-host chimes in.

 _[ "Scandals that he has exposed. Despite all that you've seen I doubt there's anyone in this room with as much conviction than you." ]_

 _[ "It truly is a marvel as so many have lost faith in the government. So then, we can assume you have some powerful feelings towards a fellow youth flagrantly disregarding the rules, making a disgrace of our society with his deplorable acts of violence?" ]_

Akechi shakes his head.

 _[ "You may be in for a surprise yourself but I too support this figure!" ]_

That piqued Ryuji's interest. In fact, the diner and the audience, all who tuned in for this moment now were glued to their screens. The host of the show laughs in slight shock.

 _[ "C-Could you elaborate further on that statement?" ]_

 _[ "Of course. I don't agree at all by the means. Vigilantism is in itself a crime." ]_

The host nods firmly nodding.

 _[ "It invites a chaotic and revolutionary mentality in an otherwise peaceful time in our country!" ]_

 _[ "However, as many of us are becoming aware, people are being ruthlessly assaulted day by day. This very individual could be a victim of this issue." ]_

The co-host nods and does a subtle gesture to the camera crew.

 _[ "Ah yes. You're alluding to the first and most viral video of our subject." ]_

 _[ "As perceptive as ever, Iori-san. Let's do a quick study of the convenient store's cameras." ]_

Ryuji winces as the screens cut to the moment he had flown through the windows from Kuma's assault. Looking at it from an outside perspective made him wonder how he stayed alive. Haru groans watching it.

"I hadn't actually seen any of these videos. Oh my goodness! He looks like he was caught in a terrible accident! A-And... He got up after that!?"

"Yeah. He's a tough guy."

Akechi pauses the video at the moment he bought the firecrackers.

 _[ "Here's a most perplexing thing to me here. He used the firecrackers from this store to put an opponent, far superior to him, in a state of submission." ]_

 _[ "I'd hardly call monster that size a man, Akechi-san." ]_

The audience laughs while Akechi adorns a serious demeanor. A thinkers pose as he continues.

 _[ "However, despite the cruel manner of using them, he legally obtained them in the midst of a life or death situation. You can see him paying here." ]_

The woman stares at the image holding her cheek.

 _[ "That is odd... You would think anyone would just take them instead!" ]_

 _[ "Precisely. When in a state of fight or flight, one doesn't take these things into consideration, we as humans become desperate to do anything we can to survive. This action tells me he acknowledges the store's profits and did as any citizen should do. Provide payment for goods and service. Now look here." ]_

The screen changes to footage of a group of high school students recording themselves for fun. Ryuji can see Kuma approaching him from the back, going to strike Makoto before taking the hit himself, the group recording are shaken before they record the rest of the fight.

 _[ "From footage taken from civilians on their phones, a group of unassuming teenagers recording themselves on a night out for a cherished memory, we see the fight start as well." ]_

The man adjust his tie trying to keep a straight face.

 _[ "I'll say. I find violence quite abhorrent so watching this isn't good for my heart." ]_ *

 _[ "I apologize, Sanada-san. My point is that this, by all accounts, is self-defense. He even throws a girl out of the way here to save her instead of using her as a shield." ]_

 _[ "Akechi-san... You're putting him in quite a heroic light! You aren't implying that he didn't commit a crime here, are you?" ]_

 _[ "Aside from disturbing the peace and property damage with his body being tossed around, can you show me a crime he committed? You can see this strange behavior all over in other videos. All of his fights caught on camera are never initiated by him." ]_

 _[ "What does this mean, Akechi-san?" ]_

 _[ "He may be a vigilante to the eyes of many, but has it ever been considered that he's merely being targeted, and that these fights could all potentially be labeled self-defense?" ]_

The audience visibly gasps as the diner fills with low murmurs. Haru speaks just above a whisper.

"That's a horrible thought, if that person is being targeted then he wouldn't be safe anywhere, so shouldn't he go to the police?"

Ryuji looks to her for a moment before nodding as his gaze returns to the television.

"Maybe he can't. If you ask me it's bullshit what he's going through. Maybe there's a reason the detective isn't aware of."

The interview continues with the co-host asking the last few questions.

 _[ "So are you taking his side in the debate regarding our masked character here?" ]_

 _[ "Ahahaha!~ I'm afraid not. I would arrest him on the spot were he in front of me right now. I only take the side of justice. If he truly is being targeted by an organization he should come to the police." ]_

 _[ "But why even make the statement?" ]_

 _[ "I guess it's because I can see the passion in his fighting for justice as well. After all the only men he's beaten are those already within our criminal database." ]_

Akechi laughs with a shrug.

 _[ "I've even heard jokingly at the station how we may let him play around for a bit longer for doing our work!" ]_

 _[ "What an interesting development! I think I speak for many of our watchers when I say our eyes have been opened to a new perspective. Go online to take our new poll after the show! Vigilante or Victim?" ]_

Akechi looks directly into the lenses of the cameras. For those in the diner, it feels as if he could be staring into the eyes of everyone watching, especially Ryuji.

 _[ "I'd like to finish the broadcast with a message to you, if you're watching out there, listen carefully. If you truly are as innocent as the current situation shows I will do all I can in my power to help you. That is the duty of those sided with justice. Cease the violence and use that energy for more useful things to our society." ]_

The usual outro plays as the diner begins to buzz with new conversation. Haru looks ahead in thought staring into space.

"I wonder if that person is okay... He looked deathly injured..."

Ryuji looks to the side smiling idly. This kind of attention isn't so bad. He didn't think people would actually like what he was doing. All he is doing is defending himself.

"He's shown up in other videos taking on tough guys, right? I'm sure he's fine."

"What do you think, Ryuji? Is he a victim?"

"Nah. If he got himself into a situation like that than he must have done something."

"But what could he have possibly done to get someone as terrifying as that man to be after him?"

"Probably got involved with the wrong people. You gotta be careful who you're with, Haru. Things are only getting crazier out there."

She nods as their meal arrives. Between bites she asks him.

"Ryuji? Do you still have my handkerchief?"

He looks up with cheeks full of food as he struggles to speak through chewed mush.

"Whuh? Y-Yeah, why?"

She shakes her head at his lack of table manners. A huff as she holds her hand out.

"I'd like it back."

"Sure."

He digs around in his pockets before pulling out the neatly folded and clean handkerchief.

"It isn't mine so I washed it when I could. That ain't a problem or anything, is it?"

"No. Not at all... You aren't involved in anything like that, are you?"

He coughs and chokes on his food as he barely manages to breathe. He shakes his head sweating slightly.

"Wh-Why would you ask me something like that?!"

"Your hands..."

She places hers over his speaking softly. A strange cadence that put him at unease as she slowly takes back her gift.

"They're bandaged up. As if you've been using your knuckles in a fight. Your face..."

Her eyes scan him as they move from his hands to the small cuts on his face. Ryuji didn't know how she could see them, as embarrassing as it is to admit to himself, Yamatachi has applied make-up on him to hide the tiny wounds he'd suffer during their sparing. The make-up would hide them so well he forgot he has any wounds until Haru uses the handkerchief to wipe it off his cheek.

"Boys don't usually use make-up unless they're otokonoko."

"I-I ain't-!"

"No one ever said you were. There's another explanation. You've been getting into fights again... Just like on the day of that video going online, the same day as you came to school looking so horrible, right Ryuji?"

Ryuji's eyes widen as he pulls away from her. A rush of thoughts flying through his head. The first and foremost is why now? How? Why and how is Haru suspecting him of this at all?!

* * *

 _"Excuse me, miss."_

 _Haru glances to her side as a man unknown to her approaches. He lowers his shades with a slight adjusts before offering a slight bow._

 _"I'm Yamatachi. Ryuji talks a lot about you."_

 _"You know Ryuji? Is he okay? I haven't seen him for a few days!"_

 _"I'll be frank with you, miss. He's in a lot of trouble. I'm trying to help him best I can. He's my nephew and the closest thing I have to a son."_

 _"He never mentioned you..."_

 _"_ _His mother and I never got along as kids. She ran away with the man who'd be his father before leaving them. I tried to help her but she wanted to wait for that man... My sister is a real idiot but she's loyal to the end. Something her son inherited from her."_

 _"That's awful..."_

 _"Our family is wealthy but proud. When she left, our parents disowned her, leaving her all on her own with a child to take care of. I couldn't abandon her... So I try to keep watch from afar."_

 _"That's why Ryuji doesn't talk about you... Why not approach him now though? I'm sure he'd love to know you've been helping them from afar!"_

 _Yamatachi shakes his head adjusting his shades._

 _"Hardly. I had to make sure they struggled so my sister wouldn't suspect my involvement in their life. Besides, she isn't helpless and managed to get herself a job, all I did was add bonus pay through some dealings with the head of her company."_

 _"That's still more than your parents! You must really care for your sister and nephew."_

 _"Family is family... I'll do anything to protect them... Which is why I'm ashamed to ask for your help. Ryuji needs you."_

 _"I will do whatever I can in my power... Please tell me what I need to do."_

 _"Firstly..."_

* * *

Haru glares at the reveal of the wounds on Ryuji's face. Yamatachi's words echo in her mind.

 _("Firstly, expose a lie he's been telling. Look to his hands first than wipe the cover up on his face. Then after that, ask this question...")_

"How long have you been doing this?"

Ryuji pales considerably as his eyes dart around thinking of any excuse or lie to get out of this. Where was Makoto, he starts to think, praying she'd come in at any second now.

"I-I... I haven't been...!"

She remembers her instructions on what to do next.

 _("When he's caught, reassure him, put him in a calm state of mind so he's vulnerable. After that guilt trip him with this...")_

"I'm not mad that you kept this to yourself. I want to know why you couldn't trust me with this. Aren't we friends?"

Ryuji mutters to himself looking incredibly guilty.

"I...We are! I ain't doing this cause I like it!

"Doing what...? Hah-!"

She was very suspiscous of the shades wearing man but seeing his predictions of Ryuji's behavior ring true, and how to get him to expose himself, learning of a lie she otherwise never would have known. She reaches up and hides Ryuji's mouth from her view.

"You...! You're! You're really-!"

He shushes her harshly with a finger over his mouth.

"P-Pipe down. Geez, you're sharp. Was it that obvious?"

She pauses and thinks back on the last instruction.

 _"He may ask you how you came to suspect him. The easiest way out is to ask a question in return."_

At first she asked herself, what could that even mean, as it made little to no sense at the time. Discovering the shocking truth has open her eyes.

"I just want to know why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"U-Urk! Eh... Uh... I..."

"Please. I wish to know. Do you not trust me enough to tell?"

"That ain't it. You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

The door bell chimes as someone enters. Haru perks up at one of the few employees of her fiancé she didn't mind enter. However, this meant that her time was up, a frown skews onto her face while Ryuji squirms in sheer dread. Haru knows the man as Sugimura's faithful bodyguard, Notaka Fujinoshi. Ryuji knows him as Kun Woo Li. The unassuming assassin wears a black suit standard for bodyguards. He smiles in their direction at Haru.

"Okumura-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but-!"

He stops to stare at them in bewilderment. Specifically at Ryuji. Haru stands shaking her head.

"Notaka! Why are you here?"

"... Okumura-sama..."

Kun Woo glares icy daggers at Ryuji despite addressing the young lady. His head turns to her despite his eyes remaining on the blonde punk.

"I didn't know you were out with someone else."

"This is Ryuji, my friend! I told you about him."

"Ah. Right. Sakamoto-san."

"D-Do you two know each other."

She asks looking between them nervously. Ryuji raises a brow at the name. However, as much as he'd like to call him out and punch him, he has take things easy. He's spent a whole week with a guy ruthlessly abusing him physically and verbally just so he could have a shot at this man, but now isn't the time. Even someone as dense as him understands this. He stands up and speaks before Kun Woo can.

"Yeah we do. He and I met at the arcade about a week ago. He's really good at Gun About."

Kun Woo scoffs wearing a sneering mask to hide his disdain.

"Yes... I was, impressed. Impressed by Sakamoto-san's skill at video games. You know how I love the arcade. We're unlikely associates."

"Buddies you could say. He even invited me out to drink and everything. Even though, you rudely left me on the pavement blacked out, but I guess that's my fault."

"Indeed. I said you would have to watch out for yourself and not drink in more than you can handle..."

Haru looks between them full of concern until she looks at Ryuji rubbing the bandages on his hands. She then looks to her fiancé's bodyguard noting the bruises he used to have out of nowhere one day. She gasps then as dots connect in her head. Sugimura cold words and twisted nature confirms to her the suspicions lying in her heart. She needs to get them away from each other.

"Notaka... We're leaving."

"Yes. This way ma'am."

Finally the older man breaks his gaze from his target. Ryuji's glare softens to a worried glance at Haru. She brings her hand up to form a phone gesture before leaving with her escort. The waitress then approaches him.

"You are going to pay for the meal, right?"

"... Shit... It's just not my day today."

He has enough luck to have the money for the bill. Unfortunately, it is all he has in his wallet. He leaves the diner and with little to do now begins to wander the city. As he hits the streets he hears the loud screech of tires.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Ann leans over Makoto's shoulder with an accusing stare. The older student retorts with a glare.

"We're walking, aren't we? Is there somewhere you'd rather be?"

Shiho pulls her friend back.

"We just got off the train... We should be grateful she isn't reporting me and Mishima to Kamoshida-sensei."

Mishima rubs his arms while hugging himself.

"I-I'm not the only who feels like we're being watched all of sudden, am I?"

Makoto stops abruptly. Ann bumps into her irritated.

"W-Why'd you stop, Niijima?"

"Oh my God..."

Makoto and the rest are nearly swept away by a fleeing crowd. Narrowly escaping the current by anchoring themselves to the sidewalk railing. The three underclassmen look around confused until a loud crash sounds. A car chases down Ryuji on the sidewalk just around the corner. He continues straight into the middle of the road. He had to. If he stayed on the sidewalk he would risk the lives of others instead of just his own. However, even with heavy traffic, the car has enough room to gun for right for him at speeds he can't hope to out run. Let alone survive.

"SAKAMOTO!"

Makoto runs from behind the railing and tackles Ryuji just as he crosses the party. Makoto takes the hit for Ryuji and tumbles over it before hitting the pavement. The car attempts to make a fast turn but causes a massive accident up in the process. An intersection pile up which it finds itself in the middle of it all. Ryuji, dumbfounded, sits still staring at Makoto.

"... Wh... What!? Hey! Ni-Niijima! What the hell was that?! Get up already!"

He runs over to her body holding her up panicking.

"Goddammit! Get up! Get up, you idiot! You're smarter than this! What... What the fuck were you thinking?! WAKE UP MAKOTO!"

Hot tears stream down his stinging eyes. He wants to do... Anything. Something. This weakness he feels at being useless to save her. It's the same powerless sensation when he failed himself that year ago. His leg injury, his mother's disgrace, everything wrong in his life has been caused by him. And he has no way of rectifying. Just like the times before. Like a frail child holding a treasured toy all he can do is scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto lays in a hospital bed resting peacefully with a blank expression. Medical equipment attached to her, an oxygen mask and IV fluid, her left leg hangs in the air by a sling as it's encased in a cast. The doctor sighs as he stands before the group of teens and the lone adult. Yamatachi's intimidating appearance makes him uneasy.

"Well!? She gonna live or not, doc?!"

And Ryuji's impatient barking made it far more difficult to speak. The doctor forces a smile on regardless.

"S-She'll make it! A mere fracture in her femur and sone minor injuries with a slight concussion! She should wake up tomorrow! The most life threatening thing was the internal damage done to her chest. Her ribs took most of the force."

Ann stares at Makoto with a queasy face.

"Are you sure, doctor...? The oxygen mask-"

"Is rather standard for these type of situations. As stated, her ribs defended her internal organs well, but her breathing became irregular. Common thing among broken ribs. She's fortunate she didn't puncture a lung!"

Shiho hugs herself staring at her upperclassman.

"I understand she'll live but..."

Her eyes move to the now eerily silent delinquent. His lips quiver and hands shake, eyes to the floor with frustrated red cheeks, but now utterly quiet. The doctor gives reassurance with a laugh.

"I understand the concern but let's all not get too gloomy! This accident could have done far worse to her. Some people did lose their lives on that intersection."

Yamatachi scoffs and nods the doctor to the door.

"Yeah. Sure. Tell me how much this was and leave us alone will you?"

"It shouldn't be too expensive sir-"

"Give me the price and get the hell out."

The two exchange a short glare until the doctor approaches with his clipboard. The middle aged man nods upon looking the bill. He takes out a check and writes down the amount before giving it to the doctor. Mishima glances to Yamatachi as the doctor leaves looking dumbfounded at the check.

"Are you her father?"

"No. I'm Ryuji's tutor. Why are you asking me that?"

"Y-You paid for the hospital bill and everything! C-Can you really spend that much money on someone else?!"

Ann turns around playing with her hair.

"Yeah... You had an expensive car too. Are you some kind of mafia boss?"

Yamatachi shakes his head sighing.

"Do I really look like that? I've got the money to burn so why not spend it on her?"

Shiho stares at the adult before her gaze slowly shifts back to Ryuji. The young man has since made his way to Makoto's bedside to hold her hand.

"I never knew they were close. I wonder if Sakamoto-kun will be okay..."

Yamatachi scratches his head.

"They're a complicated duo but... They'll take care of themselves. Ryuji is someone I have to take watch out for though. He and I are got work to do. Family matters and all."

Ann nods coming to her own conclusion.

"That's what I heard about in school... Family emergency and all that. But how does that involve Niijima-senpai?"

"She's a friend of the family. It's complicated... Hey, I'll take you kids home. You don't exactly have a place here and he needs time alone."

"We don't exactly know you..."

"Suit yourself."

Yamatachi begins to take his leave until the three students follow him in a sheepish manner. He glances back at his student.

"Yo, Ryuji. Don't think this is your fault."

Ryuji doesn't respond. As The group leaves the two behind, Mishima notices two police officers outside one room, stone faces with a dangerous air as they pass them.

"W-Why are there officers here?"

"You don't know? That bear masked guy is in there."

Ann's eyes fly wide as she looks between Yamatachi and the officers numerous times.

"W-Wh-What!? Why here?! Shouldn't he be in some prison hospital?"

"You think I know? If it bothers you pick up the pace already instead of gawking so much."

Yamatachi grimaces at the officers. Things are moving too fast for his liking. He still has a lot to teach his pupil but Makoto has unintentionally halted any progress. All he can do is wait for tomorrow and hope Ryuji is willing to continue.

* * *

The evening hour arrives. Makoto blinks as her consciousness fades in. Blurry vision as a murky silhouette hovers over her. A surgical mask hides their face. They mumble something to her she can't quite hear. A masked surgeon flicks a needle full of a mysterious liquid inside the syringe is held up in his hand.

"Please forgive me."

He holds the needle to the IV packet.

"It won't hurt when you go-!?"

He leans back from his legs giving way. Stumbling as a hand strikes his wrist to force the needle from his grasp. He's thrown to the ground but deftly recovers.

"Interesting... You stayed hidden in the hospital after all. We were waiting for you to leave. How did you manage to stay hidden?"

Ryuji rolls his head along his neck with tear stained scowl at his rival.

"I was hiding behind the curtains after hours. This hospital is pretty damn cheap, what with cameras in every room but this one, I thought it was all too convenient."

"Indeed... It has fallen from grace. That could not be all that gave you such an idea, is it?"

"It was the doctor too. I read his name tag silently. He's the asshole who hired you. Takamata, right? This whole hospital is run by you assholes... So why?"

Ryuji throws a hand to the side gesturing to Makoto with a loud cry.

"Why are you trying to kill her instead of me, you brain dead shits!?"

"It's only a guess. Or it was."

Takamata stands straight returning the harsh shout with a soft hiss.

"Civillains who know about our game, this secret society, either join the ranks or die. Makoto Niijima has only recently shown any form of interest into you."

He tilts his head up and pulls his mask just above his face. At the angle Ryuji looks from, his opponent's visage is obscured still, but he can clearly see the scalpel blades fall from the mask and into the doctor's hand.

"However it was she who carried you away from Kuma, who accompanied you in Shujin Academy, and she who saved you from Kun Woo Li's assassination attempt. His street thugs have failed time and time again going after you."

"So you're the one that's gonna do me in?!"

Takamata adjusts his mask with his now free hand before reaching into his white coat. A serrated machete comes out with a gleaming sheen in the dim glow of fluorescent lamps in the room.

"Tell me. If killing you would mean she lives, would you die for her, or not."

"What kind of question is that!?"

"With your death I'll have no need to take her life away. So,for her sake, would you kindly die for me?"

Ryuji strafes to the side as Takamata throws his handful of scalpel blades. He advances on Ryuji with a lunge, swinging horizontally in a diagonal curve using the blunt edge, baiting Ryuji into dodging into the true attack. A flash of a swing too close and fast for Ryuji to dodge, forcing him to block, the blonde screams as the mad doctor turns the blade to face the serrated edge that tears into his flesh.

"A-Aaaaiiiie!"

Makoto stirs further sitting up from her bed. Groaning as she looks in the direction of the scream.

"S... Sa... Sakamoto...? S-Sakamoto!"

"Stay Back!"

Ryuji holds his left arm growling in pain. Takamata's eyes widen with a calculated glint as he swings the blade for his target's neck.

"Now for your head."

The terrible surgeon gasps as Ryuji punches the blade with an uppercut on it's side. The weapon breaks causing Takamata to stumble before spinning back from a two-handed back hand.

"M-My blade...! You gambled with how thin it was and tried to send it back! To do something so reckless...! Astounding!"

"There's more where that came from... A-Agh!"

Ryuji grabs the hand he struck Takamata with. He finds it bleeding profusely, as if a wild animal has chewed on it, only to look at the chuckling Takamata. The doctor's mask has scalpel blades sticking out of his mask, held in place by his teeth from under it. He spits them out and pulls out another handful of blades.

"I'm quite old. Approaching sixty. I'm fragile compared to the others. I fight using death by a thousand cuts. My occupation and experience leads me to striking all the right places. Even if it doesn't hurt, you will bleed, and that is my goal."

Ryuji tilts his head confused until blood began to wash over his eyes. He wipes it away but it only continues to pour.

"W-When did you-?! Agh! Dammit!"

Makoto steps out of bed as he skin pales. She saw it happen from the start. Takamata's first volley of blades grazed Ryuji's brow. The right kind of cut to make him bleed. Before Ryuji has anytime to recover, Takamata strikes, swiftly grasping the blades on the ground to slice away at the teenager's body, all Ryuji can do is do his best to block his most vital areas. His hands suffer in place of his throat, his chest and ribs barely fend off the assault as they protect his lungs and heart, even his pants are torn to shreds as Takamata tears into him swing by swing.

"You are exceptional at learning. Your musculature is rather well defined. If you were the same as before on that night, you would be dead. Who's training you."

"... Maybe, I'm just that good?"

"You can barely stand. With this-!"

Takamata kicks Ryuji's leg. The delinquent falls to a knee with his hands on the ground to keep him from falling completely. The doctor drops his blades in his grasp to take out a spare short sword.

"I'll give you a swift and painless decapitation... You have... Such a vast potential. I am sad to kill you."

Ryuji glares up at him exhausted. Body and strength failing him as he begins to feel cold. Weak. He could see the dull frown behind the holes of the medical mask.

"... You'll let her live if you kill me, right?"

"Hm?"

"You asked earlier if I would be okay dying if it meant she lived... If I can't win, I got no choice, so it's all I can do... Take me in her place."

Takamata has no words. Only silent admiration. The youthful pride and nobility in such a lowly school delinquent made him smile at the irony. He gives an earnest nod. Then, Takamata jolts, dropping the weapon as he stumbles away from Ryuji. The lethal injection in his arm. Makoto falls to Ryuji's side panting, trying to pull him up to his feet, tears form in her eyes.

"Get up! Come on, get up, don't pass out now...! Don't die now!"

"You...?! You used... My own poison... Against me!? That's... Truly ironic."

Takamata falls onto the ground as a lifeless being. Ryuji barely pushes himself up off the ground, and with Makoto's aid, both stand on their feet.

"... You think he's dead?"

"I don't know... Ah! He's moving!"

"And he said he wasn't tough..."

Takamata turns his head to the young duo. Scoffing as his eyelids lower to a close.

"It is a lethal toxicant... I may die in time... Same as what would have happened to Makoto Niijima... How careless of me... To not... Retrieve it..."

Takamata passes out with a final breath. Ryuji lets out a sigh of relief before trying to stand on his own.

"You saved me again, Makoto. Guess I owe you. Whoa!"

He immediately falters and has to lean onto Makoto again. A sheepish expression as he looks away from her.

"I-I... I can't walk on my own... Sorry."

"You saved me from being killed in my sleep. I think this makes us even."

"Shouldn't you be in bed though? You're gonna reopen your wounds if you keep moving around."

"You can't tell me that when you're bleeding out like a stuffed pig! Besides... Someone like him was here the whole time in the hospital. This is the last place either of us need to be."

"Yeah... Kuma is here too. I'll call Teach to come pick us up. There should be stuff like gauze and bandages, right?"

Makoto finds the necessary items to patch up her friend. She grumbles under her breath as she stitches the cuts on his arm with amateur skill. Ryuji squirms in annoyance.

"Ow! Ouch! D-Dammit girl, you did this before, didn't you?"

"Only a few times! I'm not exactly a certified nurse! Yamatachi only taught me so much..."

"Wait so he did my stitches before? Damn... Ow! B-Be a little more careful, Makoto!"

"Shush! Before you wake up the patients around here. Here's some medicine for the pain."

She finishes and they make it to the first floor hallway using the elevators. Ryuji takes his phone out and smiles As his teacher answers.

 _[ "Yo. Where have you been asshole? I've had to babysit your classmates this whole time." ]_

"Had some unfinished business. Can you come pick me up from the hospital? I'm bleeding out and none of the staff are here to help."

There's a short exchange before he hangs up as they enter the lobby, their faint hopeful smiles turn to grimaced scowls, for Ryuji finds a familiar face. Kun Woo Li rolls his shoulders before entering a kickboxer's stance.

"Now, that you're here with her, you've saved me the trouble of killing you both. I told you last time it wasn't personal. This time? You're going to get put in your place..."

Makoto eyes Ryuji cautiously and full of concern as he limps off of her to meet his foe.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing."

"Sakamoto..."

Kun Woo Li and Ryuji meet at the center of the lobby. The older fighter sends a jab for his target's throat. The delinquent swiftly leans to the side with a step forward, a counter uppercut against the Korean's chin sends his head tilting skyward, then wheezes as his thrown fist had been seized and used to pull him into a knee to the gut. Before he can recover from doubling over, Ryuji pulls him by his hair with a snarl, and slams his knee into Kun Woo Li's face repeatedly. Ryuji finishes by holding him up and sending the would-be-assassin off his feet with a crippling punch.

"U-Ughf! How-?! H-How did he learn so fight so fast?! He should be slow from all the blood loss!"

Kun Woo Li grunts as he lands on his back and scrambles back before standing to his feet. Back against the wall as Ryuji slowly advances.

"I was just fighting to stay alive... Then I learned just how fucking disgusting you guys are. How far you're willing to go for such a small problem."

Kun Woo Li tumbles across the ground holding his nose. It is bending in a crooked awkward fashion running with blood.

"How you guys are trying to force Haru into a marriage with a fucking sewer rat of a man. How you send street thugs after my life so I have to leave school to keep them going after students. How you run over my goddamn friend!"

Ryuji starts to kick his foe while he's down. Stomping down on his body and progressively wearing his pitiful defense down. The raised arms and curled legs begin to weaken under the abusive pressure of the enraged teenager.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP GETTING AWAY WITH THIS KIND OF SHIT?! HUH!? YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE THE LAW! NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE! YOU'RE THE DIRT UNDER MY HEEL!"

Kun Woo Li couldn't believe his luck. He assumed that Makoto's injury would leave him in a state of panic and dread. That he'd be too overwrought to fight with a broken heart. Instead, his mind has snapped, leaving him under the unending fury of a mad man with boundless stamina. Few times he's ever believed he would die, fewer where he feared it, this moment is of those truly rare times.

"I WON'T! STOP! KICKING! YOUR! ASS! UNTIL YOU'RE A GREASY STAIN ON THE TILE FLOOR!"

"S-Someone... Anybody...! Help!"

The Korean man begs in a hoarse voice between breaths. Ryuji on the other hand can't hear him anymore. He can't hear anything. Just the sounds of his feet stomping ruthlessly into the body and the voices in the back of his mind. Not in the literal sense of whispers alluding to schizophrenia, but rather the dark thoughts all humans hold, the primal violent side of the race that stems from the earliest days of mankind. At this rate there's no mistaking it. He'll be the one to kill tonight.

"That's enough, Ryuji!"

Arms wrap around his shoulders and weakly pull away at him. Makoto heaves a harsh and heavy huff with every breath.

"He's down! He can't even protect himself! You won! Please don't become like then... Even if he does deserve it."

"B-But...!"

"Please don't. Just. Don't."

She could see it. Like a peek into the future, or a terrifying vision, a nightmare of an epiphany. The way Ryuji lashed out And cruelly spoke. The harsh and brutal beating he gave. It reminds her of the awfully twisted Kuma. In fact the only difference she could see were that Kuma acts out of perverted glee for violence, whereas Ryuji's indignant wrath terrifies those around him, and yet in that regard they seemed all the more similar. Two monsters who live in the fight. She could not have someone she knows with such a good heart fall into the bloodlust.

"Don't be like them."

"..."

Ryuji gives a final kick to Kun Woo Li before pointing at him with vicious scowl.

"You come for her again and next time I won't stop. You come for any of the kids or staff of Shujin Academy, I won't stop. This shitty stupid game you, and your scumbag boss want to play, is between us. Come at me however and whenever you want. I'll be ready."

He turns back to Makoto and nods to the exit. Her smile returns feeling hope inside of her, pride even, the investment she's made into Ryuji is starting to pay off after all. There was a time she really did start to hate him, seeing as he was a blemish on the school's reputation, no use outside of making everyone else look better... Now she can't help but find him in a brighter light...

Or a literal light.

They leave the hospital with a small number of cars parked outside with headlights shining on them. Menacing men in suits similar to Kun Woo Li's await them, some even ready themselves to fight, all with sneers on their faces. The Korean man laughs from behind them as he pushes his nose back into place with a thumb.

"Did you think I really came here on my own? You must have killed Takamata, and Kuma hasn't woken up from his coma, which leaves only me left!"

Makoto leans closer into Ryuji. Both scan the area best they can for an escape. Unfortunately, not one opening is viable, either too risky or a death sentence, they can only stand there in futility. That is until the screeching sound of tires come closing in. Yamatachi's sports car swerves in and collides with the group of men with a drift. Sweeping them away as he opens the door. Ann visibly shaken yet frozen in absolute horror.

"GET IN!"

Makoto snaps out of the stunned shock to pull Ryuji towards the car.

"We're going now!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Kun Woo Li growls and chases after the teens.

"You won't get away!"

He pounces on them only to be sent into the air by a flying kick from Yamatachi. The air from his lungs forced out as the older man's foot near penetrates his chest. Ryuji's assault pales into comparison to this ferocious attack. He lands back into the hospital through the glass doors, conscious, but unable to move. Yamatachi lands adjusting his coat.

"Sorry, no trash in the car. I like to keep it clean."

Makoto ushers Ryuji into the back seat carefully. Ann looks back from the passengers and shrieks.

"Oh My God! Why is he?! How did he?!"

Both of them stare at her with a deadpan.

"Takamaki-san. Please lower your voice."

"Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be asleep or some shit?"

Ann shakes her head shoving a finger at them.

"Why are you both acting so nonchalantly?! Ryuji, you look like a goddamn mummy, and Niijima-senpai is as pale as a zombie!"

Ryuji chuckles glancing to Makoto.

"We're part of an intense costume competition. It's all cutthroat, right Makoto?"

Makoto turns her vacant gaze to him. Shaking her head in silence at the laughing boy. Before Ann or anyone else can get another word in, Yamatachi gets into the driver's seat and pulls off.

"Okay kid. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three. Why?"

The car is silent. Everyone becomes unnerved except for Ryuji. He looks between each face before frowning.

"What? Three fingers!"

Ann looks to Yamatachi's hand and gulps. He's holding up one finger.

"W-We have to go back or to another hospital or... Somewhere!"

Yamatachi sighs and lowers his hand.

"Either of you girls got a blood type of B positive?"

Makoto shakes her head sadly.

"I'm A negative... This is pretty dire."

Ann tilts her head at the two.

"I'm B positive. Why? What's that go to do with anything?"

Instantly, Makoto perks up as Yamatachi smiles.

"Y-You do? Takamaki-san! You're our only hope right now!"

"Yeah. We're going to be alright. What a lucky break, huh kid?"

Ryuji sways idle with the motions of the car, the bandages now red with thick trickles of blood leaking out from under, he shrugs still confused.

"So we're the same blood type. What's that got to do with anything?"

Ann plays with her hair trying to comprehend the situation.

"Y-Yeah! Is that kind of thing important right now? You just ran over, like ,six guys and kicked an injured man!"

A shadow cast over Makoto's face. Despite Yamatachi's laughter, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit of disbelief, to think that someone as dense as Ryuji existed so close by. The party arrive at his hideout under the club. Ryuji lays on the lone bed with Ann sitting next to him with a bandage on her arm. The girl stares off to the side perturbed as she glances to the blood packet that stands between them, her blood flowing into his as color slowly returns to his body, she squirms in agony of the silence.

"So you were the vigilante all along? How come we never suspected it? You were so obvious when you came back to school all banged up!"

"H-Hey, lower your voice already, I'm right here."

"I don't want to hear that when you're using my blood to function!"

Silence fills the air again for a long period. Ann speaks up rubbing her arm.

"Thanks..."

"Huh? What for?"

"For saving me and Shiho. Thanks for that."

"... Pfft. We're even then. Thanks for the donation. How come you're with Yamatachi though?"

"Well, he was dropping us off at the train station when..."

* * *

 _"Where'd you get those bruises you two?"_

 _Yamatachi abruptly speaks in the car. His shades obscure his eyes and yet Shiho can't help but pull her sleeve down. The bruise on her wrist hidden underneath. Mishima rubs his cheek looking to his feet._

 _"Th-These are... They're..."_

 _"They're from volleyball practice."_

 _"Our teacher is very passionate about the sport."_

 _"Yeah. He expects a lot out of us. He... Really believes in his students."_

 _Yamatachi clicks his tongue speaking in a lazy dialect._

 _"Volleyball, huh? That makes sense for the mousey boy there. That certainly looks like a bruise you'd get from a ball to the face."_

 _Mishima shrinks in his seat. Shiho looks out of the window until the driver continues._

 _"However, the wrist shouldn't have a hand print like that from volleyball practice. That kind of mark is seen in a violent act."_

 _Ann grumbles and glares at the adult._

 _"What're you talking about?! No one here has anything like that."_

 _"A-Ann..."_

 _Shiho pulled down the sleeve to reveal a fresh fierce hand print on her wrist. Mishima gasps as Ann drops her jaw._

 _"S-Suzui-san!"_

 _"Shiho...!?"_

 _Shiho hangs her head and speaks in a low voice._

 _"It... I... He... It was an accident. Nothing too serious."_

 _Yamatachi shakes his head._

 _"Bruises can vanish in a few hours when not serious. Minutes even. Whoever put that on you wanted to hurt you."_

 _"I assure you! It's nothing of the kind! How would you know?"_

 _"Cause I used to get hurt like that by someone I used to call teacher."_

 _"What...? Y-You were abused by a teacher?"_

 _"Yeah. It was long ago but some things never heal. You learn a lot about people when you grow up like that. How it feels like it's your fault. That you did wrong, and you have to own up to it, or else you're dragging the others down. Cause you're too weak."_

 _Shiho stares back with misty eyes before looking to the backseat at the other two. Mishima has a guilty face on. He is, by all accounts, Kamoshida's lapdog. His messenger and even favorite punching bag. It was a deal, an understanding they had, it was supposed to be a mutual one too. He would use his knowledge and skills for the internet to find blackmail on other students, and Kamoshida would give him a spot, but now that very same man is using Mishima's gifts as blackmail against him. If he comes out to expose him, he'll be exposing himself as well, he'll never live it down. But seeing what his silence is causing, the results of his actions on others, it's a weight on his heart greater than he can handle._

 _Ann looks at her phone trying to keep a straight face. There's a lot she could say about Kamoshida. From his constant unusual, and most importantly unwanted advances, to his near forceful nature. He would drive her to school from the train station just to flirt with her. He would try to be familiar just to grope her. He'd even wear cologne to try and seduce her. Texts and voice messages on her phone she could use as evidence for a police report on harassment... But who would believe her? They weren't explicit, nor aggressive, but she knows what he wants. This infuriated her, but Shiho was so happy to have joined her favorite sport club, she'd be damned if she took that away from her... Until now. Shiho wipes the tears forming in her eyes trying to stifle sob. They reach a red light at an intersection. He looks at her and takes off the shades revealing an empathetic gaze before handing her his personal handkerchief._

 _"Here. A lady shouldn't have to use her hands to wipe her tears away. Just as a man shouldn't sit by and watch a young woman cry."_

 _Reluctantly, Shiho takes it and wipes her eyes, mumbling under her breath about fault. This state she's in, the constant abuse she and her teammates are under, even Ann's own silent suffering is on her. At least, so she believes._

 _"You didn't do anything wrong. I don't have to know you to know you're a good kid. All of you. I won't tell you what to do either. You're old enough to figure it out... But don't be afraid to ask for help. To help each other. Nothing will get done about it otherwise."_

 _He rolls down his own sleeve to reveal a nasty scar on his arm. It goes down past the bicep into the inner sleeve. As far as Shiho knew it could have gone further. Yamatavhi rolls it back up._

 _"Sometimes, you have to bite the bullet and keep going to make it somewhere in life, but that's just my advice."_

 _The light turns green and he continues on until they reach the train station. Mishima gets out mumbling a thank you. Shiho offers the handkerchief back._

 _"... Sir. Thank you for driving us to the station."_

 _"Don't worry about it. Just stay strong, if not for you-"_

 _He nods to Ann and Mishima._

 _"Then for them. Oh! And uh, keep that, I haven't cried in years so you'll get more use out of it than me."_

 _"... Who are you? Really?"_

 _He smiles and looks ahead without another word. As the two students leave, he relaxes some, until Ann sits in the passengers seat next to him._

 _"My house is actually closer so it'd be better to go by car."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Also... I don't know how you did it, but you managed to get Shiho to smile there, so thanks for that."_

 _"It's a man's duty to make a lady smile, ain't it? I couldn't stand seeing her or the boy look so miserable. It was like looking in a mirror for me."_

 _"You really were abused by your teacher?"_

 _"Yeah. He was more than my teacher though. He picked me out of the dirt and molded me into something else... Something worth living, in his eyes, but not mine. It's hard to admit that as a kid, you're taught to trust adults, so when they hurt you it's hard to know how to deal with it. Like I said before, you think it's your fault, and by the time you realize on your own it's too late."_

 _"Too late... Too late to do anything about it... If you could... If you could do something about it. Would you?"_

 _"Depends if I knew what I'd be dealing with. A volleyball coach sounds pretty scary to me. I bet he has a killer spike."_

 _Ann wants to deadpan at that but she chuckles instead. In fact, the whole ride as they talk, they stray from one topic to another. She finds it relaxing around him. Their interests vary, sometimes they align, at times they differ drastically. No matter what they both enjoy the conversation. Her chuckling turns to giggling, then to full on laughter, and eventually tears. She told him everything. By the time they arrive at her building she sits there almost defiantly._

 _"Hey, Ann. This is it right?"_

 _"... Yes."_

 _"Shouldn't you get out?"_

 _"... Yes."_

 _He stares at her before sighing. He pulls his phone out as it begins to ring._

 _"Yo. Where have you been asshole? I've had to babysit your classmates this whole time."_

 _Ann looks at him strangely. At this time the hospital would be closed. Ryuji would have to be trespassing to be inside the building. Then, Yamatachi's face grows dark._

 _"On my way. Move as little as you can. If you gotta fight, end it in the first move like I taught you, and keep her safe."_

 _He hangs up and looks to Ann._

 _"Okay. Two choices. You leave and I go pick him up from the hospital, or you stay in the car and I pull out anyways, you've got ten seconds to choose."_

* * *

"And you stayed in the car after how sketchy that shit sounded?!"

Ann shoots a glare at Ryuji and folds her arms.

"I-I was curious! It was all too weird to just ignore and I had nothing to do anyways! Besides, I followed Niijima-senpai trying to find... Well. You."

"Oh yeah... The whole vigilante mystery. Pfft. Hope you're not disappointed."

She rolls her eyes with a dismissive expression.

"Can't say I'm not... But! I've got a new mystery to solve anyhow."

"You mean your forty-eight year old boyfriend?"

"He isn't my-! He's forty-eight!?"

Ann nearly falls out of her chair from the shock. Rather than laugh, Ryuji can't help himself but share in the revelation, an equally surprised tone from him.

"Yeah! When I first met him, I thought he was like twenty-two or something, but he's super old!"

As if on cue, Yamatachi opens the lone door in the room, an angered face as he whines with a wrathful tone.

"How many times I gotta tell you! The age for elderly is sixty! I'm middle-aged! Not old!"

Makoto follows after him shaking her head.

"Denial ill suits you. Takamaki-san? Thank you for your help... You do realize I'm going to ask you to a vow of silence."

Ann nods and stands from her seat.

"When you explained Ryuji and Okumura-chan's whole, thing, I pretty much knew I was now involved into it too. I just hope I don't get hit by a car either."

"P-Please don't mention that..."

"Still, are you sure they're not going to use the cameras against you guys?"

Yamatachi rolls his wrist after calming down.

"There's as much evidence against them as there is for us. They'll just cover up with vandalism and frame someone else for the crime. We should be careful from here on though... Which is why I want Ryuji going back to school."

The three stare at the adult in dumbfounded disbelief. He continues despite their reaction.

"I know, I know, but think about it. Kuma, the strongest of them all, got hospitalized by him alone. Takamata, the most fatal and efficient, died presumably. Kun Woo Li isn't even a big threat to you anymore, not without any help from his lackeys, which means all three men after your life have failed."

Makoto slowly nods.

"He's right... With two out of the way, and with your skill level now on par with the remaining one, maybe it's just safe enough to return to a normal life?"

Ann shakes her head.

"W-Wait a minute! I thought you said that each time Ryuji survives, someone worse than the last is going to to for him, right?"

Yamatachi grins.

"Yeah, until they run out of guys. I said they'll either get more people involved or they'll come to Ryuji for a deal..."

Ryuji's eyes widen as he sits up quickly with a flinch.

"Then-! Ahh... Then, that means I'll be out of the bullshit, right?"

"If they come for a deal and if you accept. Yes. I'll be by your side the whole way, kid."

Makoto places a hand on her chest.

"As will I. I've gotten too invested to not back you up now."

Even Ann looks to Ryuji smiling brightly.

"This kind of stuff only happens in movies... It's all intense but, I kind if like it, feels like I'm part of team of heroes! I don't know if I can do much else but I'll support you."

Ryuji looks at the three with a myriad of emotions running through him. Out of it all, a grateful grin breaks through, a nervous laugh as he rubs his neck. He started this ordeal alone, but now he has the most unlikely allies, not that he minds.

"You guys... Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Today is Sunday. Makoto and Ryuji meet with Yamatachi to discuss further on their plans. The two students ride the elevator up to his penthouse. Ryuji casually browses on his phone while Makoto nervously glances around.

"You... Come here every day now?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Isn't it jarring? I thought he was... You know. Stuck in that seedy club hideout."

"Right? The whole business is legit though. Still... You never know what to expect with this guy."

"Really? How so?"

"He's like a wild card!"

"I don't think I understand."

"It's a bit hard to describe but... It's like he just does shit and it works. Sometimes he'll just say something seemingly random and it'll just make sense. I don't know it's like he's every bit unnerving as he is reassuring."

Makoto isn't sure what to expect when the elevator doors open, but the luxurious penthouse with a scenic view of the city isn't it, let alone the reflective hardwood floor or various exotic furniture. An open kitchen on one end, a formal work desk just ahead in front of a large window, and a lobby area where Yamatachi stands doing stretches with a lot cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeesh, just walk in why don't you. No hey, or hello, not even a thanks for trusting me enough to come back sensei."

Makoto opens her mouth ready to apologize. Instead, Ryuji beats her to the punch as he throws his bag and phone to the side, rolling his arms as he barks at him.

"Hey! You told me to come here for breakfast! Where's my food?!"

"Ryuji..."

He turns to face them and notices Makoto. She gives him a wordless fingerwave that he awkwardly returns.

"... Why are you here? It's a Sunday. Don't you have friends to hang out with instead of a rich guy and his teenage punching bag?"

Ryuji shouts from afar at a clearing in large the room.

"I punch back!"

"Yeah, yeah, what did I say about the spacing of your feet?!"

Makoto speaks up with a sterner voice than she intended. The idea of being a third wheel did not sit well with her.

"I'm apart of this just as much as he is now. Don't I have a right to be here?"

Ryuji smiles at her knowing this to be true. He wishes it was under different circumstances, but Makoto has been less of a nuisance and more of a partner, he wouldn't be here today without her. Yamatachi rubs his neck groaning.

"Yeah... I hate the idea of putting you in more danger but you threw yourself into this. Don't blame me if you get ran over again."

Ryuji scowls waving his arms.

"Ain't ever gonna happen again! I'll make sure of it!"

Makoto rolls her eyes over to him.

"Just like I have to make sure you don't die in some alley from being beaten to death."

Yamatachi makes his way over to Ryuji.

"Both of you brats would be dead without me. Do me a favor Makoto and try to organize those documents on the desk for me? I was doing some easy morning research."

She quickly makes her way over and takes a desk is a mess littered in files for multiple people. Her attention is ripped from the papers as Ryuji flies across the room with a shout. He lands on his back against the hardwood floor. He stands rubbing his cheek before catching his phone that is thrown at him.

"Set the time. Thirty minutes should do."

Grumbling, he obeys his teacher, setting the alarm and placing his phone on the table. Twenty minutes pass of an intense sparring session. Ryuji tumbles to the ground after being kicked by Yamatachi, who had been sent down himself by a right hook, but countered using a rising handspring. Ryuji rubs his jaw as he stands up.

"The hell is that ninja kick you keep using, dude?! That hurts!"

"Stop falling for it every time you think I'm down!"

"I don't fall for it every time!"

Makoto glances up from Yamatachi's business desk. Her job in researching future assassins Yamatachi has information on has given her insight on the type of people involved. Documents on multiple people, some ordinary citizens now in professional sports or even in politics, others are as she suspected having a horrendous criminal past. Some paragraphs she reads through make her sick to her stomach. Others confuse her greatly.

"You have been hit by it four times in a row... By the way Yamatachi-san, how did you get these files, the police records don't even mention half the names here. I mean, who legally changes their name to Cobra?"

Yamatachi speaks through his cheek as he and Ryuji strike each other in a cross-counter.

"Try reading instead of skimming! A lot of those people come from overseas. They wouldn't have files here in Japan."

His fists bumps against his pupil's. They use the same leg to kick, the same elbow to interrupt, even the same headbutt. They clash like shadows matching they who cast them. Ryuji steps back shaking his hands.

"Gah! Teach! Quit copying my attacks!"

"You're the predictable one. If I can mirror your movements, I'm all in your head, and I'll find your weakness soon... You have to constantly change up against the enemy! Adapt!"

Ryuji finds it hard to follow his target. His teacher moves in a completely unorthodox fashion he's never seen before. He jumps over Ryuji with a hand on his shoulder. A heel strikes the back of his head beford he can react. Ryuji stumbles back with a turn to see Yamatachi idly dancing in place.

"W-What style is that...?"

"Capoeira. It's a foreigner martial art using music and acrobatics. It's very difficult to apply in a real fight, but not impossible, and perfect for forcing you to change tactics!"

Makoto can't help but occasionally watch the sparring session. Ryuji's ill-refined thuggish technique has steadily evolved into his own unique style. Seeing him struggle yet progressively turn the tide of the fight in his favor is almost inspirational. Yamatachi's skill and experience displays his seemingly endless knowledge on form and technique, for every answer Ryuji has the master has a counter, and it makes it clear to her that Yamatachi truly is a terrifying ally. In truth she is hoping to find a file on him somewhere in the sea of information.

"What's this...?"

She gravitated towards a document of a child. Frizzy hair and pale skin with sunken eyes. Red eyes. A Japanese boy with no name. She heard of albinism but has never seen a case of it before. The oddest thing is the location of the boy, Ireland. She nearly begins reading until she jumps at the sound of Ryuji's timer go off.

"Ah-! Time's up you two!"

Ryuji slides across the floor and over by the desk with a deadpan. His head lightly bumps the side with a grunt.

"Great..."

Yamatachi adjusts his formal undershirt with a slight pant.

"You need to work on your defense. Dodge more, you're too aggressive and that leaves you open, do that and you may have done better against Takamata."

He helps the blonde up before pulling up two chairs. Ryuji sits in one but Makoto stares at the empty seat.

"Why aren't you sitting down?"

"Because you're in my chair."

She grows a faint blush before moving to her new chair. Yamatachi reclaims his affluent throne.

"Now then... You go to school tomorrow. Makoto. You got the files on our three nuisances?"

"They're right there."

She holds up the papers and begins to speak in a studious tone.

"Kun Woo Li is a Southern Korean orphan who joined the mafia at a young age and made his living by becoming a kickboxing champion. However, he was exposed running a successful human trafficking ring of young women, and lost everything. He attempted to assassinate the head of his organization but ultimately failed. He fled the country on a ship but it exploded before it could dock on Japanese shores. He was presumed dead with the rest of the crew..."

Yamatachi nods pulling out another cigarette to smoke.

"Yeah. Back in my fighting days with my old employer, we met in the ring, and I ended his long win streak. He didn't make it easy though. When I saw him with Sugimura there was no mistaking that face."

Ryuji and Makoto glance at each other clearly uncomfortable.

"The bastard has a sick past... No wonder he works for Sugimura and his dad."

"Human trafficking... He's not above murdering his own allies too. He's just the lowest of the low. There's the other two as well."

Makoto places the file down to read the next one.

"Kuma Kobayakawa had a family in Okinawa. He's the youngest son of a restaurant business that's now disclosed due to..."

She stops staring at the page and hands it to Ryuji. With a raised brow, he takes it from her and reads it to himself, eyes widening after each sentence. His family had been slaughtered by a cutthroat gang attempting to take control of the neighborhood. Kuma snapped due to the trauma and managed to kill them all. Considering his circumstances of the time regarding his age, and the fact the victims themselves were terrible criminals, Kuma had been admitted into a criminally insane asylum for therapy and rehabilitation. He was released after being deemed fit for society with constant visits from his uncle, who would take him into his home in Shibuya, and graduate from Shujin Academy. However, the now infamous assaults plaguing the city of intense violence started around that time, and has only steadily increased since.

"E-Eugh... So he was always a nutcase..."

Yamatachi nods as Ryuji passes the file to him.

"Kuma was the strongest boy in that part of Japan. The gang wanted him as their muscle, but he wanted a family, not an organization. He'll kill a man for fun but consider... He managed to get through high school without incident. On his official record his occupation is a warehouse worker."

Makoto gasps as she recollects her encounter with him.

"He's such a brainless oaf! If he was able to get past his exams, and even obtain a decent job, then there's hope for Ryuji yet! Ow-!"

Ryuji glares at her as he pulls at her cheek with a devious smile.

"Guys aren't gonna find you constantly putting them down attractive, you know? Ack-!"

Makoto retaliates by pulling on his ear.

"Girls hardly find a bruised beaten boy like you any good either!"

They growl and pull away at each other as they exchange glares. Both of them let out a whine from Yamatachi crushing their noses by pinching them both.

"Behave. Kuma is a loose cannon through and through, but he's a family man, so he'll at least listen to his uncle... Sometimes. I bet the principal has had to cover him multiple times during Kuma's school years. Makoto, next file."

Ryuji groans as he's released while Makoto shrinks back rubbing her nose.

"F-Fujiyabashi Takamata was a well respected doctor and successful surgeon. He had multiple degrees in other fields, an all around genius, and cheap with his services made him constantly busy. He was caught killing a politician who had come to him for a stomach pump regarding food poisoning. After that numerous assassinations were revealed to have occurred by his hands in the guise of failed operations. He lost his medical license and... Is supposed to be incarcerated as of this moment!"

Ryuji shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wait, what!? I mean he's dead now but, he was very much a free man, even if he... Kept his face hidden."

Yamatachi looks out the window huffing out a puff of smoke.

"I bet he managed to get some blackmail on the doctor he's partnered with... His story is the one I've got little to no idea about after all. Guess we'll never know now."

Makoto rubs her arm thinking on the scene. In fact the more they talk about it the heavier her chest feels. Ryuji can notice the growing unease on her face. He pats her shoulder giving an apologetic smile.

"Hey... It wasn't your fault."

"But I still took a life... I... I never thought I'd do something like that."

"It was him or me! What else could you do? I owe you everything..."

Yamatachi nods and stands from his seat as Makoto puts down the last file.

"The kid is right. He was going to kill you both on the spot. Even legally speaking, it was self-defense, and his fault for how his life turned out. He made his choices."

Makoto stares ahead at empty space in thought until she looks at Ryuji's hand on her shoulder. She smiles as her hand finds itself over his.

"I guess there's no point in moping about it now, huh? What's next?"

Both of them look to Yamatachi who makes his way to the kitchen.

"Ryuji is cooking us breakfast, and since you're Miss Student Council President, you can help me get his dumbass nose into the books. Studying is important."

Ryuji mutters a curse under his breath. Makoto however grows highlights in her eyes with a stellar gaze directed at the delinquent.

"Funny!~ I have trouble just getting him to do decent in class! See Ryuji? Even Yamatachi is telling you to take school seriously!"

Ryuji knew this would happen. He just knew Yamatachi would make his Sunday borderline unbearable. Bad enough he has to cook his own meal after an arduous work out, but now Makoto is in overdrive with her nagging, he wants to tell her Yamatachi hasn't had him study once but it was too late. It isn't all bad though. Yamatachi helps plenty with the meal, Makoto cleans the dishes, and throughout it all there's always an air of levity and laughter. It fills him with elation, but also determination, he has to live This ordeal through. Not just for himself now, but for others, his mother and his friends. Yet, his smile falters as more harrowing thoughts begin to mute his two friends, disturbing correlations. Yamatachi calls him out of his vacant mental descent.

"Hey. Kid? What's the matter? You were giggling stupid just a second ago."

"... I was just thinking. Those guys all had something happened to them, like a moment where life made them snap, y'know?"

Makoto and Yamatachi glance at each other with concern. They let Ryuji continue.

"Kun Woo Li probably lost his head when you beat him, Teach. Kuma lost it when his family was taken from him. Takamata... I want to say he was always crazy, but something about him tells me he just wasn't, that he had the most sense out if three until... Whatever happened to him."

Yamatachi narrows his eyes at his student.

"What're you getting at, kid?"

"What'll happens if I snap? Will I end up like them?"

Makoto keeps quiet in her own thoughts. As far as she is aware she saw a glimpse into the future. Ryuji's reckless and wrathful abandon as he near killed Kun Woo Li. She looks to her now empty plate before giggling.

"Not on your life. They were all twisted before they became the men we know today. Selfish and violent. You're only retaliating. Besides, unlike them, you fight for more than yourself. You fight for Haru, for Shujin, even for me."

Ryuji looks at her perplexed at her laughter, how it manages to put his mind storming with dismal ideas to ease, he smiles and leans back to balance the chair off it's back legs.

"Yeah... You're right. There are still others out there that'll come for me but, if I can stay alive through it all, I can damn well keep you guys safe too. Thanks Makoto."

They beam at each other with Yamatachi smiling to himself. Happy with the progress being made, he and Ryuji continue their training for some hours with breaks in between of Makoto forcing him to study from their school books, eventually the evening arrives. Yamatachi stops them on their way out.

"Remember. You're both going to school tomorrow. Try and get some rest."

They nod before taking their leave from Yamatachi's penthouse. As they leave the building for the streets, Ryuji pulls out his phone expectantly, sighing as he receives the mysterious texts again.

"Yeah, yeah... Hey, Makoto? You want me to walk you home?"

"I don't think there's any need for that. Will you be okay though?"

She looks to him and deadpans at the bandana he wraps around his face. It's a different color with a different design yet same skeletal smile.

"Yeah, I got this. Just be careful."

"You shouldn't just put it on when people are actively looking for you..."

"I got a different one!"

"That's not the issue! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She storms off leaving Ryuji in a state of confusion. He looks back down at his phone groaning at the incoming messages.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Yo."_

 _"Someone doesn't look happy to see me."_

 _"I ain't seeing you, I'm reading you, who are you anyways?"_

 _"Asking so bluntly won't get you anywhere."_

 _"You said you needed me to do something, right?"_

 _"Consider it a sidequest. Optional, but I'll reward you for a job well done, if you accept."_

 _"A reward? From you?"_

 _"Not exactly. I'll guide you to the location."_

Ryuji rolls his eyes as he follows Alibaba's messages. He wouldn't get there without issue. Chased by police, fending off the occasional thug or mobster, he reaches a train and rides all the way to Akihabara. Once out of sight, he removed his mask, and follows further directions in.

 _"Alright I'm here. What now?"_

 _"Enter the Yellow Submarine. Look for a game under the title, Dragon Question 6: The Exodus of Moro."_

 _"... Wait... Why would you need me to buy you such an newgame?"_

 _"You've already made it this far. You're almost done."_

 _"My budget is tight..."_

 _"It shouldn't be any higher than thirty thousand yen."_

Ryuji checks his wallet. He grimaces at the results. Just enough. He has a card he uses strictly for trains, but he prays the game is cheaper than his current allowance, groaning as he responds.

 _"I'll see what I can do."_

 _"Don't disappoint me."_

He puts his phone away after reaching the store. The variety in games and numerous selection nearly overwhelms him. Every wall and counter is full of items. From cartridges to discs, spanning from selections in the past and to the present, with advertisement for future titles strewn about the cashier counter. To no one's surprise, it's busy, and so he begins his search. The game is nowhere to be found. That is until he hears a shouting. He approaches the counter to find a mother arguing with an employee as her son silently holds onto a game. The very game he has been searching for.

"I-I'm telling you ma'amyou have to pay the full amount."

"You said this was the last one in stock! If we leave and come back, it's gone for good, and then we'll have to wait even longer! I can't do that!"

"Ma'am, please, you're disturbing the other customers."

"I don't care about them! What about my son? Day in and until closing he's been in here getting the money forbthe damn thing and you raise the price at the last minute?!"

Ryuji honestly could care less, but he notices the other employees getting worried, if things kept going like this then police would get involved. He quickly walks up to the cashier.

"Hey, lady. How much is the game?"

The mother glares daggers at him and shoves a finger in his face as the cashier meekly speaks.

"You ugly bastard! My Shinya got it first! Go to the back of the line!"

"I-It's thirty thousand yen."

Ryuji pulls his wallet out and hands it to the irate woman.

"I'll pay for it. The kid seems pretty attached to it already so it shouldn't be too much of a problem if he takes care of it."

"... Huh?"

"I was just window shopping anyways. Games are for kids instead of my age. It's better this way."

"You... Trying to look down on us or something?"

"Quit acting like there's a catch already! I just hate seeing kids cry! Plus your shrieking hurts my ears! Just hurry and pay for it!"

The woman is taken aback but takes the money grumbling as the cashier hands her the receipt. As she and her son leave, Ryuji looks to his phone, sighing as he prepares to be chastised.

 _"Sorry. I couldn't get it."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"They ran out of copies"_

 _"I thought you said you did."_

 _"I said I would see what I could do."_

 _"Well there are other games I want."_

 _"I lost all my money."_

 _"How did you do that? Are you an idiot?"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"You failed the quest..."_

He tries to respond but the message doesn't send. He's disconnected again. He rolls his eyes and begins to make his way home until he hears the same woman shout outside. Thugs he knows all too well hold the game he had bought for them.

"Yo! Score! I was just about to get this!"

"I heard that was last in stock too! You're lucky dude!"

"Hehehe! I can't believe it! Just like that?"

"I'm telling you man, Boss Jin has the cops elsewhere, we're free to do what we want!"

The mother shouts them down as she holds her son who is on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Taking something from a boy! You oughta be ashamed of yourselves!"

The leader, holding the game as he laughs behind his wall of cronies, sneers at the woman.

"Blame society! No one ever taught us any better! We're just as much as victims as you are!"

He feels something grab him by his shoulder.

"Hey, shithead."

Ryuji, now wearing his mask, turns the man around having been behind the group, and gut punches the leader. He takes the game back before the thug falls over without any breath. He tosses the game over the group and at the mother.

"I hate seeing kids cry and I hate hearing loud women shriek. I don't know much else to do but I know kicking your ass will make me feel good."

The gang jump him at once, in the eyes of the boy it is a spectacle to behold, watching bullies twice his size be toppled and abused for once in their lives. It's like something straight out of a comic book. Ryuji wipes his hands together before looking to the boy and his mother. He gives an awkwardly slow wave.

"Uh... Enjoy the game! Bye!"

Then turns running befire anymore trouble can happen. As he hastily gets on the train home, mask now in his pocket, he looks to his phone at a surprise message.

 _"That was the game I wanted."_

 _"Did you want me to take it from them?"_

 _"No. Did you get them that game? Is that why you had no money?"_

 _"Does it really matter?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"You're a nice guy. An idiot still, but a nice one. I'll give you a reward for that. Come to this location."_

He's growing agitated but he's got nothing to do for the rest of his Sunday. Ryuji leaves the train and ends up in a homely congested part of town. Yongen-Jaya. He reads the address given and passes a building rich with the smell of coffee. Behind it, after a convenient store and theater, he turns and finds a small house. There's a package just behind the front gate.

"Is this really the right place...?"

He receives a text from Alibaba then.

 _"It's right there. Now hurry and get it."_

 _"Is this your house?"_

 _"What makes you think I would lead you to my home?"_

 _"It's just a box with no stamps or address on it. It's also behind the front gate. Plus the mail is way past delivered by now. Someone had to put it here manually."_

 _"... Aren't you supposed to be an idiot?"_

 _"So I'm right!"_

He doesn't get a response. Ryuji shakes his head and finds the gate unlocked. To him that's only further proof. He grabs the box but looks up from the sound of the door creaking open. The interior is dark but he can vaguely see an eye watching him. Disturbed by his own imagination running rampant, and a chill trickling down his spine, he makes his way home. The box is small and when he's alone, he opens it, his eyes widen as he mutters a curse under his breath.

"Brass knuckles...?! Holy shit... You could mess someone up with these. What the hell is that guy thinking?"

He shakes his head and hides them best he can. The next morning, Ryuji walks to school on time, mostly because of Makoto constantly pestering him to wake up through texts. His school uniform on and head held high with a victorious smile on as he approaches the school gates. Kamoshida happily greets students, but as Ryuji arrives he prepares for their usual glare off, omly to be visibly taken aback by a genuine smile and wave.

"Yo, Kamoshida."

"Sakamoto... Back from your family emergency?"

"I gotta study for exams some time, don't I?"

He walks past the coach to meet Makoto at the stairway to the school building. She leans on a single crutch due to her injury.

"I was worried you were going to be late."

"I was worried you were gonna hit me again. You're going to be okay with just one crutch?"

"I'd prefer none at all, but our resident banker told me I wouldn't heal effectively without it, so here we are."

"What do you say when someone asks you about it?"

"I fell down the stairs of my apartment building..."

"Pffft! You're an awful liar."

She punches him in his side with a giggle before they go their own ways. He gets to his classroom and sits in his old seat. The room steadily fills with students. Idle chatter among them since the teacher hasn't arrived.

"You hear about the car accident the other day?"

"Yeah, the pile up was crazy!"

"You don't think it had anything to do with that vigilante guy, huh?"

"No way! That guy fights bad guys not cause traffic crimes! I bet he's out there beating on some criminals now!"

"Sounds like we got a fan boy of a criminal ourselves. You don't really think him a hero, do you?"

"Akechi-san made a lot of sense when he explained it!"

"Well..."

"Oh, is that Sakamoto? When did he get back here?"

"I'm surprised he didn't take his time off to just drop out of school. Maybe he likes to live in futility."

"Hey... Where's the teacher, Usami-sensei?"

The doors open to a stranger entering the room. Well groomed and radiating with a seductive aura, every inch of him debonair and yet professional, frizzy hair with silver frame spectacles. Ryuji watches him saunter to the desk and write down a name. Something familiar about him strikes odd. It all came to him as the young man speaks.

"Good morning class!~ Usami-sensei decided to take a vacation for the rest of the school year. I'll be taking the spot until the return! My name is, Akira Kurusu! Why don't you all tell me your names? We'll start you, young miss."

Ryuji's eyes nearly fly out of his head. It takes all of the mental and disciplinary training he's undergone to not just scream. As class goes on, he watches his new teacher carefully, waiting for him to draw near so he can whisper at him.

"Yes, Sakamoto-kun?"

"You sonuva bitch... What're you doing here, Yamatachi?! Don't you have a bank to run!?"

"I have a business partner I can trust to do that for me."

"W-When you said you'd watch over us I wasn't expecting this kind of bullshit!"

"Unfortunate. I said they should be approaching you for a deal from now on. However, we did talk about how they'll potentially reach out, find others to take care of you. If that happens I'll be here to aid you."

Ryuji gulps before nodding. He's sure now he could defeat the Korean mobster, and maybe he could outwit Kuma should the oaf come after him, but if someone likr Takamata comes along he's screwed. He just knows it.

"Okay... But why change your name?!"

"Why not? You live the life I live long enough, sometimes you just gotta change who you are, just like with Kun Woo Li."

Ryuji tilts his head until he remembers his encounter at the café.

"Right... I guess that makes sense."

"Oh! One more thing?"

He leans down after taking Ryuji's pen and corrects a mistake on his paper.

"The cold light emitted from fireflies isn't literally called "cold light", it's luciferin, the easiest way to think about it for me is like an RPG item drop from a monster."

"... Huh."

Ryuji has to admit it. He was learning more in school that period than he cared to learn for most of his first year. Yamatachi began sweet talking and charming the class at the start, but like magic, he managed to find a way to teach everyone in a way they enjoyed. Still, Ryuji frowns, he isn't sure if he's ever seen the real side of his mysterious ally. It is as if he could be anybody and nobody at the same time... Lunchtime soon arrives and Ryuji decides to wander the school.

"Excuse me, young boy! May have a moment of your time?"

"Huh? Do I know you?"

Ryuji turns to the voice frowning. It turns to a sickly pale fearful grimace. Kuma Kobayakawa smiles down at him wearing loose swear shirt and pants with tennis shoes. No one really bats an eye at the man save for noticing his height.

"My!~ Young boy! You're looking so ill! You should see the nurse! Before you go, I have to ask you a question, super simple too!"

"... T-That's all...? What is it?"

"Do you know where the roof is? I would hate to make a mess for my uncle!"

"You... You really gonna try and do me in here?"

"Hehehehe!~"

Ryuji shoves the hand off of him and gestures for the larger man to follow. Ann notices them immediately. She looks at Ryuji's desperate yet determined scowl. She recognized the man behind him from the story the other night and knows the oncoming danger.

"Oh no... Ryuji what are you doing?"

Mishima and Shiho walk together in the halls before moving out of the two fighters way.

"Sakamoto...?"

"Who is that big guy?"

He ignores them continuing on in silence. He notices Makoto ahead speaking with Kawakami. Makoto glances in their direction as the teacher speaks.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with those papers?"

"I'll be fine, Kawakami-sensei I... I.."

"Niijima-san?"

"I... I need to meet with Kurusu-sensei. Please!"

Makoto's blood runs cold as she watches Ryuji and Kuma traverse up the stairs to the roof. Ryuji curses his luck as he finds Haru tending to her own private garden. He had heard all about it in their calls and texts.

"Oi! Haru! Get outta here!"

"Hm? Ryuji? Wh-Who is that...?!"

"Just leave! Now!"

Before he can shout any louder at her, Kuma kicks him in the back forcing him to his knees and hands, he's then lifted off the ground by his neck by one hand.

"Sorry! I wanted a rematch with you so bad that I can't wait any longer!"

Kuma spikes Ryuji into the ground with a slight tremble shaking the area. Haru stumbles in shock from the force with her hands over her mouth. Unable to scream as Kuma stands over Ryuji's body with a foot raised to stomp him into the stone.

"I'm not going to hold back for you this time. I'm going to rip your arms off!"

He pins Ryuji down forcing a small spurt of blood from the blonde. Haru finally let's out a scream.

"Stop it! Don't you hurt him! Why are you doing this!?"

Her heart seizes in motionless fear as Kuma stares at her with a vacant look.

"Hey. Be quiet will you? I'll kill you too if you don't shut up..."

He raises his foot and begins to repeatedly stomp down on Ryuji. The building shakes and trembled with each consecutive stomp. He smiles and revels in Ryuji's desperate cries and incoherent pleadings.

"You think you can get away with what you did? Laying a hand on my uncle? Killing my friend!? I'll crush you! Even if I crush the school with you! Die! Die! Scream for mercy and die!"

"Agh! Augh! Aah! Ahh!"

Kuma steps back with a hiss as his eyes begin to sting. Haru sprayed perfume in his eyes before grabbing an idle chair from one of the stray few desks sitting on the roof. She grunts loudly as she swings the chair at him. It breaks as he punches back in retaliation.

"N-No...!"

"You're the Okumura girl... All of this is because of you! I'll crush you into paste!"

She stumbles back but his reach is long. He ensnares her throat with a terrible grip that immediately cuts off oxygen. Her face pales with lips turning blue as she kicks her legs helplessly in the air. Kuma is about to give the final squeeze to snap her neck, but releases her with a pained groan, his hands removed from her throat and move to his groin where Ryuji kicked him from behind. The delinquent then takes his neck into a choke hold doing the same unto him.

"We're not done... Shit head...! Who do you think you are... Touching her like that, huh?!"

Kuma grabs at his arms to pull off of him. They don't budge. If anything, they tighten considerably, the human bear begins to gag for air.

"I'm not letting you go. Not until you're on the ground unconscious, again. What's our record at now? One in and one out, right? I'll make it two this time... With no more rematches."

Kuma's eyes widen as he comes to understand. With what little breath he has, he forces himself onto his feet, and charges backwards into the wall. Ryuji grunts loudly as his body is sandwiched between solid pavement and Kuma's body. The wall cracks each time he's slammed until he falls to his knees. Kuma gasps and turns to Ryuji who rolls onto his back. He lifts his foot back up high.

"You stupid dummy... I'm just gonna stomp you all over again! This time! Into a stain!"

Ryuji counters by recovering with a handspring from the ground, kicking the offending foot back, the larger man stumbles back with a yelp before falling on his own back. Ryuji tears out from his pockets a pair of brass knuckles, wearing them at once before he straddles Kuma, pummeling into the dazed psychopath with all his might. He's sent off of him with a counter punch. Ryuji recovers quick after landing while Kuma struggles to stand.

"You... You're... A lot stronger... Than before... In such a short time!"

Blood spills from his face as he covers his eyes. The kids grazed from the edges of the weapons. Ryuji simply holds his hands up in a stance.

"I didn't have a choice... With freaks like you, it's do or die, and I can't afford death right now."

"I can hardly see... But if I can't see you... I can't beat you..."

Kuma sneers and points in a random direction.

"That what you thinking? Right?"

Kuma stands and approaches Ryuji.

"Wanna test that?"

The blonde glances to Haru. The soft spoken girl coughs with a deep bruise over her neck and throat. The feeling he had when Makoto had been hit. When Takamata attempted to take her life. When these three men entered his life in that alley under the false guise of friendship. All the way back to when Kamoshida ruined his life and lambasted his mother in front of the entire faculty. The burning rage that has his blood boil at the intense feeling of being useless fuels his body with energy. As Kuma throws a punch, Ryuji meets it with his own, mirroring his attack. Time and time again their fists meet. Kuma frowns as his hands begin to bleed.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you're good at? Wearing your opponent down?! C'mon! You're bigger than me! You should crush me easily! RIGHT!?"

Instinct leads him into this strategy. Something he can't seem to understand tells him to continue this foolish game of bloody knuckles. Despite all odds, as Ryuji's gifted weapons are shattered against the giant's massive fists, it's that very giant who finds his fingers and knuckles break soon. Stubbornness and pride keep him going, but the pain grows unbearable, and soon he falters with a step back. He looks down at his hands to find the finger bending awkwardly with little feeling in some.

"W-What...?! Why can't I feel my hands... How come... I don't want to fight anymore?"

"It's called fear. It's something you've put in the people around you. It's only fair that you have a taste for yourself!"

"A-Aie!"

Ryuji kicks Kuma's knee. As the lumbering man leans to one side, the blonde strikes him in the stomach forcing him to lower further, his head now reachable for the climax! The heat of this battle has reached it's peak! With everything he can muster, Ryuji unleashes a single hook that catches Kuma by his jaw, a punch that drags his head to the ground with an indent. The impact of it all resembles a thunderclap. Kuma let's out a moan as Ryuji stands over his body with a thumb on his chest.

"Don't you ever forget this moment! You can fuck me up as much you want! You ever lay a damn finger on Haru Okumura, or any student of Shujin Academy, I'll break every goddamn bone in your body!"

Kuma's eyes roll to the back of his head as he loses consciousness. With adrenaline leaving him, he stumbles towards Haru, the girl in awe of Ryuji's victory with tinge of fear. Blood leaks from his nose and mouth with his uniform a mess from the stomping. His hands, though whole and unbroken, suffer from cuts and swollen bruising. His face however displays the same goofy bright smile she was greeted with when they met.

"Hey... You okay?"

She stands before taking him into a hug. Nodding as she trembles holding onto him.

"Don't die... Please don't die...!"

"... I told you. I keep my promises. I'm supposed to help you with your garden, ain't I?"

She scoffs past shuddering sobs. Of course he would say something like that. It still fills her heart with elation as she feels his body go limp with soft breathing. She'll wait until he wakes up. That's her promise to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Yamatachi leans against a wall waiting in a sterile hallway.

"... I could use a smoke right now."

"You're better off without those."

Makoto remarks sitting in a waiting chair. She glances to her side at a silent Haru staring ahead at a hospital door. A doctor with receding hair leaves scratching his head. Haru is the first to speak.

"Rokkaku-san! Is he going to make it...?"

The elder man adjusts his glasses as he looks at a clipboard.

"Haru-chan... I'll be blunt with you. His skeletal structure is decimated. We'll have to keep him here for months at the latest..."

"...!"

Haru pales placing her hand on the bandage around her throat; her breath stolen by the news. Makoto's eyes widen with concern as she mumbles under her breath.

"N-No... That cant... Happen...! Not now..."

Yamatachi however grows skeptical voicing his cynicism.

"Doctor. Did you see this yourself through x-rays? Last I saw him, as messed up as he is, he was still in one solid piece."

"Are you insinuating something, sir?"

Haru shoots a fierce look at the adult.

"Kurusu-sensei! Rokkaku-san has been my doctor since I was a girl. He's a very good doctor."

Yamatachi rolls his wrist dismissively at them both.

"That's not what I said. The kid is a student of mine. I want to be absolutely sure of his condition. All you did was go in and check him up like he came in for the flu."

"... I see... I'll see what I can do. Haru. You should leave while you can. Now."

Haru tilts her head at her favored doctor but he refuses to let her speak back as he walks away abruptly. Makoto looks around.

"It's eerily quiet... Doesn't this hospital have other patients or staff?"

Haru nods as she begins to wonder as well.

"Of course they do. Several nurses and quite a few people come here. My father helped with construction of this building."

Makoto looks to both ends of the hallway, one leads to more rooms and a flight of stairs, the other to the front lobby. Both are exceedingly empty. Yamatachi hisses a whisper at Makoto.

"Hey, you catch that?"

She nods not addressing him. A nervous bead of swear trickles down her head as she comes to a terrible conclusion.

"H-Haru-chan... Does your father own this hospital?"

Yamatachi follows after her.

"And would he know if someone were admitted here?"

The posh girl looks between them both; the frown on her face growing deeper.

"He does but he wouldn't bother unless it was someone important to him."

Yamatachi clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"So he's notified but disregards them... Not unless it's a person of interest, huh? Damn."

Haru looks to the ground weary and short of breath.

"Sakamoto-kun is... My friend. Someone like him would be loathed by Father. I doubt he would come here for him."

"But not his own daughter?"

"..."

Both Makoto and Yamatachi glance at each other at her silence. Haru wants to answer that he would visit her. She would very much like that, but the man that he is, she remains unsure if he would even care. Even if to chastise her she wouldn't mind the visit. However, even she has to admit that the hospital being so empty is wrong, something had to have happened for thisbto occur. Why were they the only ones on the first floor? Makoto groans and stands to her feet.

"Kurusu-sensei. Trouble coming our way."

"I see them..."

Haru looks up to see her acquaintances glaring in her direction. She turns to the lobby and gasps.

"F-Father...! Sugimura-san?!"

Kunikazu Okumura, an astute business man with a perpetual air of superiority and wisdom, he gives his daughter a stoic frown.

"You've caused quite the commotion lately, Haru. I've told you to be a good girl."

Sugimura shakes his head with a smug sneer.

"You certainly have such an interesting taste... A bad boy like that... I can be plenty bad for you if you'd like."

Haru steps back disgusted. Makoto takes a stand between her and the well-suited men.

"She's recovering from her injuries and you condescend her like she's at fault?"

Sugimura's sneer skews into a scowl.

"Excuse you, girl? Who are you to shove yourself in other's business?"

"It's my business when it involves my friends!"

"A friend of my little wallflower? You?"

"She, isnt, yours."

"Yes. She is! Notaka! Takamata!"

Kun Woo Li appears from around the corner of the lobby hallway with the dead doctor by his side. A sharpened machete in the surgeon's hand as he stares ahead. Makoto pales considerably.

"No way...! I...! I saw you die!"

"Hm? Oh. Right. I got better."

Takamata smiles behind his mask at tge reactions of his targets. The sheer surprise and despair from such a simple yet inane answer. The truth is that he had the antidote on him. He had never really intended to kill Makoto for long. The plan was to use a drug that would make her body seem inactive, yet still functional, as at the time no one really knew who she was. Simply a document on her personal file that scarcely summarized her. No one would have paid attention if she were suddenly alive since no one would care... However now...

"I have a job to finish. Please. Don't struggle."

Kunikazu looks to his daughter beckoning her.

"Haru. Come over here. Your place is by our side."

"I... I..."

She looks between her friends and her family. Torn between the two, unable to decide, she looks to the door where Ryuji lies. It has yet to be said, but even she knows why those men are here, and she won't have it. She runs to the door and slams the door behind her. Sugimura growls at her as he directs Kun Woo Li.

"This insubordination has gone on long enough! Break that door down and get rid of that oaf!"

The Korean huffs as he reaches for the door.

"I can't wait to be rid of this once and for- Ow!"

He's stopped by a punch from Makoto. She shakes her hand feigning a glare to hide her apparent fear. She had to think quick. What would Ryuji say or do?

"Step back, asshole!"

She quickly realizes the error of her mistake as Kun Woo Li snarls as he advances upon her instead.

"You're going to regret that...!"

He stumbles back from a far more impactful punch. Yamatachi gently pulls Makoto back and huffs out an annoyed breath.

"Quit picking on little boys and girls. It's not very manly, Kun Woo Li."

The Korean fighter stops in his tracks with a panicked hiss. Takamata eyes Yamatachi cautiously before he near blurs in the eyes of everyone. His arm flashes to sever a limb, but his eyes widen before he can react properly, only able to grunt as he struggles with his arm caught in a submission hold.

"And Doctor Fujiyabashi. Whatever happened to that doctor's oath you took. The Hippocratic Oath, right?"

"U-Urgh! Who...? Are you?!"

Yamatachi shoves the killer ahead and away from the door before raising his fists up.

"Just a phantom."

Kun Woo Li rushes him with a furious storm of punches and kicks, hooks and jabs, elbows and flying knees all blocked or parried by Yamatachi. With every few blows a devastating counter is traded. Not long after until the tables are turned, Kun Woo Li desperately attempts to avoid the oncoming assault, for even blocking felt as bad as being struck.

"T-Takamata! Help!"

"I can't."

"What!?"

"I've tried looking for an opening and I foresee me making things worse each time. Back off of him and I should be able to do it."

"Tch! H-Here!"

The kickboxer tries to escape but is stopped by Yamatachi. The angered teacher sends a kick for his target's ankle, guiding the entire leg up in a circular motion, he pulls his leg back quick to kick at Kun Woo Li's standing leg. As Kun Woo Li falls back, his raised leg is caught by Yamatachi's hand, who raises it higher before swinging him off the ground and into the wall. He releases him just in time to deftly dodge a series of blades thrown at him.

"Backstabbing?"

"I'm an assassin. Not a warrior."

"I'm a school teacher; funny how life works, right?"

Yamatachi runs for Takamata, catching the thrown scalpel blades in the air with unseen skill, he spins the blades between his fingers; the two meet with Takamata going for a straight decapitation. The teacher weaves out of the way sending a fierce fist in the elderly man's chest. Takamata lets out a terrible wheeze before stumbling to the side as another fist strikes the side of his ribs. Yamatachi could feel the old man's bones crunch under his fists, yet that's not what worried the doctor, for as Yamatachi withdrew himself he left behind the scalpels now stuck inside the sender's body. Takamata trembles in place just trying to stay on his feet.

"You... You're... Far above our league..."

"So is the kid. It's selfish of me to say but I don't care about any of this money shit or politics. I just like screwing with fellow rich assholes. Nothing personal, doc."

He finishes Takamata off with a simple fireman kick to the stomach. The doctor flies back into the wall adjacent to his ally. Kunikazu, who has never been one to dirty his own hands; let alone fight in such a barbaric manner, is visibly shaken by the sight of two skilled killers be defeated so easily. Sugimura reacts in a similar manner with his foot instinctively drawn back from the fight. He hired men to do his work for him. He is part of the elite. How? How could some no name middle class peasant utterly defeat him like this!?

"... N-No... I won't lose like this!"

Sugimura snaps with a crazed leer as he takes out a small gun designed to be concealed. It isn't his, but a weapon he had been given by his now useless bodyguard to defend himself, oblivious and uncaring to Yamatachi's now passive stance. The teacher tenses despite his now tired face.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..."

The gun shot echoes throughout the floor and building. Makoto throwing herself to the ground with Kunikazu taking a stand behind the mad nobleman. Yamatachi shakes his head as he points at Sugimura.

"You've never fired that thing before have you? There's a reason our country has such a strict law on firearms. You can't aim for shit."

"Stop acting so tough and drop dead!"

Sugimura roars as he aims lower and fires again. Yamatachi hisses as he falls to a knee with a bullet in his thigh. Then leans back from his shoulder being hit. A few more shots miss until Sugimura is satisfied.

"There's only one last bullet in the chamber... I'll make sure it goes through your skull!"

He approaches the man pointing the gun at point blank range, with his finger on the trigger, he begins to revel in his first life taken by his own hands. The feeling of superiority, the helplessness of his prey, this is a fine wine of a sensation he would savor. Then, the door to Ryuji's room swings open; Haru swings an emergency fire axe by it's blunt side at Sugimura's head, forcing the man to fire upon surprise with an off-aim. Yamatachi narrowly dodges with his cheek grazed as Haru pants with adrenaline rushing through her.

"Stop this at once or I'll force you! Now! Leave my friends alone!"

Sugimura backhanded her with fear overriding fury. Haru falls with a faint cry clutching the axe close.

"You worthless bitch! You're only good as a toy so know your place!"

Kunikazu watches with disgust. Disgust that his own daughter would resort to assaulting a man with such a deadly weapon. Disgusted that he would be involved in such a cruel society and business. Disgusted that he has only now started to see Sugimura's true personality... And at himself for sending his own daughter into the arms of this monster. It would all matter in the end though. It has to. Right now he is what matters most in this life. He has to look after himself and side with the winners. Right now that is the very monster Sugimura.

"I think that's enough. That's no way to handle your future wife. She's fragile."

"She's feisty... I despise it! I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget!"

Yamatachi grabs Sugimura's leg, only for the rich young man to strike him with the gun, a snarl as he glares fire at the older fighter.

"You! You think you can stop me with those wounds!"

"First off, your gun uses a magazine not a clip or a chamber, and secondly I could. It's just that whatever I could do wouldn't be half as bad as what he'll do."

"Who?!"

Sugimura looks up to a bright flash of white. His eyes ache, nose sore with a stiff harsh clogged nostril, his head throbs as he leans against the wall. Ryuji, face twisted into a menacing portrait of hatred, stalks towards the dazed nobleman. He slams Sugimura against the wall by his throat. The rich boy presses his gun against the blonde's head pulling the trigger frightened. He had used all of his ammo. Ryuji beats Sugimura ruthlessly. Blood flies from his mouth and nose. Teeth loosen and become chipped if not fly right out of the mouth. Oxygen forced out of body with each gut and chest punch. Eventually, Ryuji finishes his target off with a final punch to the face, the head slightly embedded into the wall.

"Before you pass out like a bitch... Take this with you to dreamland. Haru isn't yours. She doesn't belong to anyone. She's free! Your fight is with me! So if you wanna keep going you target ME! YOU WANT TO ROUGH HOUSE AROUND, YOU PLAY WITH ME, AND ME ALONE!"

The fist opens up to grab Sugimura's head and slams it further into the wall before letting the unconscious scum fall to the ground. Ryuji pants lightly as he takes to Yamatachi's side.

"Hey, you gonna make it?"

"What, this? It's just a non-fatal gunshot wound. His aim is shit. Help me up and check on the girls."

He stands ignoring the pain with Ryuji's aid. Yamatachi his hand on his student's shoulder with a proud smile.

"By the way. Could you try harder holding yourself back? You might've frightened your friends."

"Oh shit-! You're right!"

"Not too many girls like violent men these days."

He chuckles as Ryuji starts to panic slightly.

"I'm teasing. Go check on them though. Haru's going to want an explanation. I'll deal with her father."

Yamatachi's smile fades to a cold glare centered on Kunikazu. The man frozen from Ryuji's unabashed display of utter brutality. He is by no means upset by the ordeal. Sugimura is a known problem child, a spoiled brat that was but a step to take for his ascension to greatness, but now that step has fallen through with this ape's interference. Worst yet is that his own daughter hugs this revolting boy, tears and cries of joy, his own flesh and blood daring to rebel right before his eyes. She shouldn't even give this walking mouth breather the time of day. He notices Yamatachi approaching him and steps back.

"Hey. Stay right there, Okumura-san."

"You... You're quite stubborn to approach me with your wounds."

"The only reason me and the boy haven't broken every bone in your body is because we want a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. Hear me out..."

Ryuji walks up to Makoto and Haru trying his best to look friendly.

"You two okay? Sorry I kind of just lost it there-"

"Aren't you broken?"

"Huh?"

Haru warily pokes him in his side garening a jump.

"My doctor said... Your bones were all broken..."

"For real!? I'm fine! Really! I just ran outta steam is all! It doesn't hurt at all!"

He winced as she abruptly hugs him tight. Makoto rolls her eyes at Ryuji's traitorous expression of intense pain.

"You're just full of surprises... How did you even manage to break that leg during training?"

"I-I'll tell you later. We should get outta here though."

"Agreed. We all are perpetrators of assault... Oh, what would Sis think if sge were here."

Ryuji attempts to turn around but Haru keeps him in place. Her arms continue to tighten around his torso. He lets out a grunt from the agonizing aches.

"H-Haru you can let go now."

"I will. When you promise to tell me everything after this."

Her grasp now squeezes against his ribs. With his current condition he feels as if he's being crushed under Kuma's foot. She looks up at him with a subtle glare.

"I just attacked a man with an axe for you. Don't try to say I'm not involved now."

Ryuji wants to scream, from the pain or the newfound fear he isn't sure which, but he smiles sheepishly seeing as there's no point in hiding the plot from her now.

"Y... Yes ma'am."

Just as Haru releases him, Kunikazu lets out a held breath, a shadow looms from around the corner with footsteps sounding nearby.

"You fools are done for! Notaka's gang, the men we've paid to kill you, all of them are right outside and they will rush you at once!"

Kunikazu sneers and looks back to his reinforcement.

"About time! What is that fool, paying you!? Get in here and finish the job!"

He orders with vindictive confidence. However, he stumbles back with a shriek as one of Kun Woo Li's thugs hobble in, hand over his eviscerated throat. The petrified portrait of terror on the dying man's face before he falls flat on the ground. A chilling giggle lifts the now heavy silence in the air.

"Hehehe..."

Leather boots stomp into the growing puddle of blood that step towards the group. A toothy grin with sharp canines, wild wine hair not cared for yet styled with a mid-part, connected to a thick beard that covers all but the lips. The man wears cargo pants with an open military jacket and a bare chest revealing a monstrous snake tattoo. In his left hand is a large curved knife with the handle acting as brass knuckles; the blade is wet with blood with splatters on his face and hands. He speaks in a rough language unheard by the teens. Haru, holding onto Ryuji tightly as the three of them hide behind the men, looks to her friends.

"C-Can any of you understand him?"

Makoto shakes her head.

"It sounds like English but there's so many words I haven't ever heard of in my studies."

Ryuji holds an arm out to stand his ground between his friends and this new threat.

"Hey, Teach. You have any idea what he's saying? You're awfully quiet..."

Yamatachi stands straight and walks towards the man against his student's protest.

"Hey! Don't move so much!"

"Take your own advice. He's speaking a form of English only known to the most deplorable of human beings. Scottish."

He speaks in fluent English, to which only Makoto can vaguely make out, attempting to following the new conversation.

"(Hey. Killing people is a terrible first impression.)"

"(Fock awf ya doaty baw! I's wants me sum o' that bloody festival behind ya! Ya can wait yer turn when I'm finish wit' bitch boy t'ere!")

The stranger leans to the side with crazed emerald green eyes leering at Ryuji. Yamatachi steps in front of his view.

"(He's nowhere near your level. It isn't fair to come after him so suddenly after a fight, is it?)"

The foreign man scowls at his obstacle. He brings his knife up to Yamatachi's cheek brushing his face with the edge.

"(I'm as much a challenge for you as you are to him.)"

The man eyes the human wall before him. Without warning he violently swipes across the skin, not tearing the flesh, but shaving the man of his facial hair.

"(Too focking sad!~ I's wants me o' piece o' th' scrote that crushed Kuma's bloomin' shovel chin! 'E ain't eatin' naught from a straw now! From what I 'ear me treasure boy 'as gold 'air, fierce eyes, fightin' fer his life each day! Aye, 'e sounds like a dream boat...")

"(If you want a fight so bad why not wait until he's at least fully healed? There's plenty of fights to be had in the Battle Ring too.)"

"(Ya nyaff scabby lavvy heid! If I wait, th' oth'rs urr gon' jump in soon! Stupid cunt!)"

Yamatachi leans back with fear at that.

"Others?!"

As if on cue, the floor trembles with great intensity. A van flies through the doors of the lobby in reverse; it slams through the counter and hits the wall, full of unconscious men. A single bipedal tower lumbers in. A giant of dark skin with a shiny bald head and thick lips stare ahead void of any emotion. His business suit does a poor job hiding the Herculean physique.

Ryuji never felt the need to compare himself to others. He only needed to live by his own standards until recently. However, for some inexplicable reason, the sheer visage of this titan makes him feel more than small. He feels weak, worthless, unworthy. Inadequate. He had just came to the wonderful feeling of strength. Of having overcome all of his arduous trials, the battles in his life, his growth. None of it matters now. Before him stands now is absolute. The sheer aura of this man radiates with strength. Before everyone there is Power. The black man stares at the group and raises a brow. His Japanese, stiff and with an American accent, jarring almost.

"This is an interesting scene. I had heard something is happening here. I find you, Mr. James Patrick O' Shaughnessy."

The Scottish man gives a feral snarl at his now larger target.

"(Tongue ma fart-box ya fockin' walloper! An' keep me name outta ya dirty charcoal lips, ya sunburnt goliath! 'E is mine!)"

"Do not be rude. You are rushing things again. I will have to get you a room at this hospital instead of my hotel. They have had a busy day."

"(I don't care!~ I wanna fight! You gonna fight in 'is place?!)"

"If I must."

He looks away from James and to the group. He has to lean forward slightly to keep his head from meeting the ceiling before bowing formally.

"I apologize. My name is, Quinton Pierce. There were a lot of men in my way. I will pay for the damages."

Kunikazu stammers out incoherent mess. Yamatachi speaks up for the party.

"Pierce-san. James. Why and how are you two here?"

The Scottish man scoffs and pute his strange weapon away. Pierce continues as he ignores the rude man.

"Information travels fast in my line of business. I have kept a close eye on Japan. Kuma Kobayakawa and I had once met on good terms. He works for one of my warehouses. More importantly, he is my muscle, although his official loyalty lies with his uncle. It mattered not to me. Imagine then, when one of my favored employees is hospitalized, twice by the same young man."

Pierce's gaze moves to Ryuji. The young man freezes with his breath halted.

"I am not here for revenge. Kuma lost a fight that he had picked. He meddled in the affairs of those not his to meddle in. I am here for that boy... To give him an opportunity. I want to make a deal with you, Ryuji Sakamoto."

All eyes turn to Ryuji as he becomes the center of attention. James claps with a laugh.

"(Aye!~ I's ain't ever seen ya so beguiled by a young'un! It makes me wanna fight 'im more!)"

Yamatachi and Kunikazu looks back awaiting Ryuji's response.

"It isn't quite what I was expecting... The choice is yours, kid."

"What is... What is he doing here!? A-And why that boy out of all people!?"

Makoto glances to her side at Ryuji trying to gauge what could be going through his head.

"I... I don't like the sound of this. What are you going to do?"

Ryuji sweats profusely as he pales further with all pressure. What is he going to say? What could he do? Just as he draws blank after blank, Haru steps forward, past all of those trying to keep her safe. She alone confronts the human skyscraper with a brave face.

"Excuse me. My name is, Haru Okumura. As you can see, my friend and I are in the middle of something, is it too much to ask that we postpone this for another time?"

Almost all are flabbergasted by the sudden move. Kunikazu reacts first reaching out to her.

"Haru, get back! You don't know what you're saying."

Pierce stares her down before nodding with another bow.

"I see. I apologize if now is inconvenient. Please, take my business card, contact me when all is concluded."

Pierce takes out a business card and hands it delicately to Haru. The elegant girl smiles with a genuine sweet tone.

"Thank you for your understanding! I'll be sure we don't forget, sir!"

James glances between the two with a face of disgust.

"(We done lickin' lollies an' frenchin' each oth'rs arse or am I ta die 'o boredom?)"

Pierce speaks in English to the Scotsman, the two have a quick exchange before they leave, Haru waits until they're out of sight to fall on her knees quivering. Everyone but Kunikazu hovers over her. Makoto helps her to her feet.

"My God, Haru! What were you thinking?! Anything could have happened!"

Yamatachi sighs rubbing his neck.

"I would have had to come up with some outrageous story if a student were harmed under my care, yeesh."

Ryuji shoves a finger in her face.

"Dammit, girl! Are you trying to get yourself killed!? I can't let you get yourself hurt!"

Haru looks between them all before looking to her feet as she speaks meekly.

"I... I... I wanted to be of real use. I don't know the whole story but... You all have stood up for me, against strange odds, regardless of what may happen to you. I have to repay that kindness somehow."

Ryuji groans leaning back.

"Shit, Haru, what did I tell you before? Friends got each other's backs."

Makoto punches the blonde in the shoulder.

"As much of an ass that he's being, he's right. We won't abandon you."

"Ow..."

Yamatachi remains silent. Instead, coughing to garner the other's attention as Kunikazu approaches them.

"Haru... You... You really handled that well. Especially not knowing who that man is."

Makoto raises her brow.

"But you do? You have a lot to explain for. To your daughter, to Ryuji, and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"I intend on explaining everything... At this point, it would be foolhardy to seek that boy's separation from you, I daresay... I... Require... His aid."

Kunikazu struggles with his words as he lowers himself to his knees. His hands plant onto the ground as his head meets the floor.

"Please forgive me! I never should have escalated things! It was my idea to have Notaka and the others attack you at night! It was I who offered extra money to the other two to deal with you and any associates! It was I who pressured your principal into expelling you! Sugimura is a fool fueled by his fervor, even Notaka, no Kun Woo Li's employment is of my own! He was supposed to assure that idiot noble boy and my daughter would wed... Everything you have gone through is because of me... Please. Forgive me!"

The party all look to each other, then eyes fall on Yamatachi, yet he shakes his head.

"Hey. Hold on. I didn't do anything to make him like this. I didn't know he was the one behind it all..."

Makoto rubs her cheek taking the revelation in.

"I knew Haru's father had to be involved but to think he was the mastermind the whole time? It makes him seem... Smaller now, actually."

Haru stares at her father both ashamed and frustrated. Frustrated at him for his reasons and actions, at herself for being unable to be truly angry at him, she shakes her head looking away from him. Ryuji rolls his eyes speaking skeptically.

"Why now? This heel turn from big bad guy to sniveling dude isn't natural. What's really going on?"

Kunikazu raises himself with a shudder.

"Please. Follow me."

The group follow the business man to his personal limousine. Haru is caught up on all the details on the ride to the Okumura penthouse. Her silence unnerves everyone as she listens intently, a rare idle nod every now and again; everyone relocates to the living room where Kunikazu stands at the center.

"Thank you for your patience. Allow me to start from the beginning. When I had first started using my acquaintances to my advantage, I happened upon a unique group of individuals, among them was the man you have come to know as Pierce. At the time he and the others enjoyed my ideas for a better Japan, and with their aid, I ascended to the place I am now. I decided to make my move using Haru in an arranged marriage to take the first step into the world of politics."

Yamatachi huffs out a cloud of smoke as he stands near the balcony, the glass doors to the platform open, as to let the smoke out.

"So you used the aid of foreigners? That's why you have businesses outside of Japan. I bet you thought you could get away with anything, huh?"

"I admit I have grown a bloated ego..."

Makoto speaks up after sipping tea from her seat. Her harsh gaze burrows into the older man minute by minute.

"Bloated is an understatement. Why is it that he didn't even look at you at the hospital?"

"That's the kind of man he is... Once he loses interests in something or someone, it's as if they don't exist, so when that occurs he simply forgets. By the time he and I went our separate ways, I had done so well for myself I hadn't suffered in the slightest in terms of finance, I believed myself to be in the clear."

Ryuji sits next to Haru on a couch so comfy, were it not for the matter at hand, he would have fallen asleep. Regardless, he folds his arms with a blank stare.

"So it was through Pierce and his friends you learned about people like Kun Woo Li. I bet you used that knowledge to make it seem like you were deeper than you actually are, huh?"

"Y-Ye... There's an entire system of joining, a process I didn't actually go through, and so I am not recognized... Because of this, the protection that comes with recognition is not entitled to me, which means should word get out about the truth..."

Yamatachi shakes his head.

"You'll be hunted in the same way Ryuji has been. You've garnered too much attention due to one small thing. They think you're bored and using a boy for a game when in reality, he just turned your entire world upside down, and if he takes this deal with Pierce..."

Kunikazu shakes like a dead leaf caught in a torrential winds. Fists unclench as he hangs his head.

"If Sakamoto reveals my involvement with his ordeals, even leaving out all that I have told you, Pierce will come after me... He'll destroy me in ways that he won't even need to lay a finger on me to do permanent damage."

The smoking adult flicks his cigarette butt into the trashcan.

"Funny... Here I was preparing to use all my blackmail and charm to convince you to make a deal with Ryuji... And here you are in the light if truth needing him more than he needs you."

Haru speaks up at last letting out a held sigh.

"Father. I don't know when you became this kind of man, but it's ill-fitting of you, and you should face the consequences of your actions. Even if I cannot find it in myself to hate you, I can very much disagree with you, now more than ever. I am no longer your subservient puppet."

Kunikazu stares at his daughter shocked and stunned mostly silent. All he can muster out is a soft whisper.

"H-Haru... You... I see... Sakamoto."

He looks to Ryuji swallowing what little pride he has left.

"Whatever I have is yours. My wealth, my business, so long as you can keep me from being targeted I swear that I will give you anything! Name it! Please! I'll do anything... The things they do to people like me... It's unspeakable."

Yamatachi walks over to the group and nods.

"He's right. A bullet to the head would be a mercy. This is the real deal here, kid."

Makoto looks to Ryuji curiously.

"This is, again, your call. There's nothing I could do or say about this. He does owe you a lot for what he put you through... Both of us actually."

Haru addresses Ryuji despite her eyes locked onto her father.

"Ryuji. Do what you think is right. Even though he's my father, he has to be punished in some way, right now there's no one else in this room with more of a right to how than you."

Ryuji scratches his head. What a pain. Putting all the pressure on him again. He neber really did too well woth decision making in a state like this. All he has to do is make a choice. There's so many choices though. He goes through his mind before giving up halfway with a grunt.

"Screw it. Break off that engagement with Sugimura."

Kunikazu nods.

"I had done that while the tea was being made."

"Oh. Cool. Uh... Merge your company with Yamatachi's."

"What-?!"

Yamatachi raises a brow.

"Hey, kid. I'm rich enough as is."

Ryuji shakes his head.

"It isn't about the money. It's about keeping an eye on him. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?"

Makoto gasps as her eyes widen in surprise.

"I understand...! With a merger as Yamatachi being the superior, Okumura would be under his watch, he wouldn't be able to try anything behind our backs without someone noticing!"

Yamatachi slowly nods gaining a sneer.

"That makes sense... He'll keep all of his assets and his name out of the gutter, but still be under our thumb, that's strategic thinking kid."

Ryuji waves his hand dismissively at them both.

"Yeah, yeah, but you're both forgetting the most important part here. This is his chance to redeem himself."

Kunikazu stumbles back perplexed by that of all things.

"Wh-What is that...?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Listen up then, asshole!"

Ryuji brings his arm around Haru. She squeaks from surprise with her face flushing red.

"This girl, kind and brave, is somehow your daughter. Even now, she hasn't said one bad thing to or about you, only the facts of how you screwed up. It's tough but she loves you."

He looks at her with a softened gaze.

"She's also my friend... When everyone else judged me for my appearance and past, she gave me a second chance, and look what I've done with it. I like to think at some point you were like her too. So..."

He hugs her with the one arm as he looks back to Kunikazu.

"I'm going to give you that second chance she gave me. I'm not so stupid to just say I forgive you, but I want to believe in her believing in you, alright?"

Kunikazu looks at the blonde delinquent completely dumbfounded. This certainly is the last thing he expected from him. The entire room shares this thought. The older Okumura surrenders and nods.

"I understand. This will need a formal contract to be official for our records."

Yamatachi laughs and takes the man by the shoulder.

"If you're saying that then maybe there's some merit to that redemption spiel!"

"I-I have to make an effort to change for the better..."

Makoto smiles at Ryuji with a prideful glow on her face.

"That was... Rather inspiring. You should go up to speak for the school festival."

Ryuji scoffs.

"Hell no! You'd have to drag me up there on stage."

Haru brings a hand up to hold his.

"I'd like to hear you speak."

"... W-Well... I-I guess I could do improv or some shit."

Ryuji blushes trying to hide his face by looking away as the girls giggle at him. However, he also can't help but think back on the two foreigners, the savage Scotsman and the overwhelming Quinton Pierce. Even though he finally ends one conflict in a way he could only dream of; there's the gnawing feeling that leaves him in great suspense. Things could just be getting interesting in his strange life.


	9. Chapter 9

_Few weeks have pass by. Much to the reluctance to Kunikazu Okumura, the merger between Okumura Foods and Yamatachi International Banking completed, the day soon came when Kunikazu announces his empire as a subsidiary business. The news shakes the business world momentarily. Such a massive corporation becoming a sister company to a lowly and obscure business is mystery in it's own right. The party cared little and the news died down soon enough. That is due to the more pressing news of oncoming wave of crime. Police cracking down on a large gang rising up from the underground known as, the Hebi. They mostly act through cruel acts of public outrage and violence, garnering much hatred from the public, however they hold the power to out man and outgun the police. This alone has quickly labeled them as priority number one, and the country's most wanted, the population looks to the election of a new Prime Minister for justice. They look to the police for safety. They look to the politicians for guidance._

 _Oblivious that their savior may come from the least most expected place._

* * *

"Sakamoto! Pay attention!"

Ryuji jumps in his seat with a snort. He looks around confused before he yelps in pain. A piece of chalk bounces off the bridge of his nose and into the hands of his teacher, who glares at him, adjusting the glasses with a polite cough.

"It's the changing of seasons from Spring to Summer! If you plan on hibernating do it during Winter Break!"

"Y-Yes sir..."

Ryuji rubs his nose not even bothering to glare. His master and questionable friend is far too immersed in his current role. He can tell by listening to the students in his class.

"There he goes again... I'll give him credit though, that looked like it really hurt, but he can take the punishment."

"I'll say but he should pay attention to Kurusu-sensei!"

"He's such a cool teacher. I wonder what he's like outside of school?"

"I heard he's been butting heads with Kamoshida-sensei though..."

That's right. Lately the two have had a scene. The school came to an understanding it was something as simple a bad day for both the men. Ryuji however knows better. Kamoshida treats Shujin Academy as his castle, and this newcomer is acting as an usurper to the throne, a silent declaration of war was made on that day. Before he can think on it anymore the final bell rings.

"Ah, that's the bell. Remember your exam results have been posted, but more importantly is the firework festival is just around the corner, be sure to have fun!"

Ryuji stretches before leaving his desk. He approaches his teacher who is busy with another student. Shiho takes a familiar item from him.

"Thank you so much... Practice has gotten easier as of late. I must be making an improvement!"

"Just make sure to pace yourself. Hopefully I won't need to give you anymore of these ointments."

"Yes, sensei. Thank you..."

She bows before giving Ryuji a smile as she leaves. The blonde shakes his head giving Yamatachi a side way glance.

"You gotta stop playing around with these little girls, man. Get some guy friends at least."

Yamatachi rolls his eyes at his rebellious

"Your only friends are girls; Take your own advice. Haru said now that everything's settled she wants to meet with Pierce. He's been quite patient from what I hear."

"That right? Both of those guys have been quiet."

"Not the crazy one. I bet he's among that growing domestic terrorist group."

"If everyone hates them so much how come they have so many members...?"

"So far we've seen them spontaneously show up to cause a mess, vanish soon after the damage is done, and reappear elsewhere to start it all over. It's mindless yet coordinated violence."

"You think they're both apart of it?"

"One of them at least... By the way. You should really check the list. You'll be in for a surprise."

"I thought you said I failed my exam?"

"I said you did lower than I wanted you to. Go look."

Ryuji raises a brow and leaves the classroom for the halls. He finds the students crowding around the test results list and scans it for himself.

"N-No way...!"

He had just barely made it to the passing line. Truthfully this should be disappointing, and no one around him cares as their eyes are on the top, but for him this is a feat. He didn't just reach his highest grade in years, he passed, and it feels good. He feels a nudge in his elbow coming from a perturbed Ann.

"Look at how low you got! You barely passed at all!"

"What're you getting mad at me for? I passed at all! I never get this high a grade!"

He winces with an eye closed as she pulls at his short hair.

"That's not the point! Just making it will never get you anywhere. Don't be satisfied with just making it."

"You're one to talk! I see your name is pretty effin' low too! Where do you get off, huh?"

He begins to pull at her hair in retaliation. They growl at each other before Makoto conks their heads together.

"Please refrain from misbehaving during school hours you two."

They releases each other and mumbles an apology under their breath. Makoto sighs and shakes their head.

"She is right you know. I'm proud of your progress considering where you started-"

Ann interrupts.

"The bottom of the barrel."

Ryuji shoots a glare at her, which she retorts by sticking her tongue out playfully, Makoto continues with a groan.

"You're coming along nicely. I guess all you needed in your life was a push in the right direction."

Ryuji rolls his eyes.

"More like a train slamming into me... Still, I'm kinda glad that things are moving along, I just hope things start to calm down soon."

Ann shakes her head as she taps her finger against her phone.

"As if. Those freaks, the Hebi? They're going from minor nuisance to a big time problem."

Makoto nods at her fellow student.

"Yes... From what I've learned from my own sources-"

Ryuji remarks with a snide smirk.

"Hanging around the police department like a vulture."

She smiles at him before punching him in his side. He doubles over slightly with a cough allowing the upperclassman to finish.

"The Hebi are lead by a man calling himself Boss Jin. He recruits troubled individuals like a cult and groom them into the fold. That's about all I have for now."

Ryuji's eyes widen for a moment.

"Boss Jin...? A lot of the guys I'd beat the piss out of would say that name. Maybe-"

Both Makoto and Ann slap their hands over his mouth. They hiss whispers at him angrily.

"Hush, stupid! You're still under a lot of heat!"

"Police are now investigating anyone who remotely looks like you. The last thing we need is you and your loudmouth getting yourself in even more trouble!"

"And it isn't like you don't go beating on thugs still... I know you go out at night trying to help fight Hebi."

Ryuji rolls his eyes before he slaps the hands off of him.

"Alright! Alright, I gotta be more careful, I'm listening..."

Makoto looks around cautiously before gesturing for the two to follow her.

"Let's continue on the roof."

The trio makes it to their destination with Haru diligently attending to her private garden. She turns and smiles at the others.

"Oh my! Are you all here to help?"

Ryuji rolls his arms as he struts over.

"I can pitch in some labor of love."

Ann scoffs at the act and mumbles to Makoto.

"There he goes again..."

"He's always been sweet on Haru-chan."

"I mean yeah, after all they went through, but I for sure thought you two were-"

Ann blinks as she notices Makoto's distant face, an almost disheartened sigh as she watches the two interact, she only breaks off her gaze with a polite cough as she notices Ann's staring.

"W-We're just friends! We look out for each other."

"Yeah, that's what friends do, so let this friend give you a bit of advice..."

Ann points to the duo as they tend to their shared project.

"You got like, two choices, maybe three."

Makoto skeptically looks to Ann with a defiant tone.

"And those would be?"

"I've known Ryuji longer than anyone here. I don't really know his tastes, he's simple and dense, but he can be surprising when it comes to people. Do you know why he dyed his hair in the first place?"

"There's a reason...?"

"When we were in grade school, I had little to no friends, then one day out of the blue..."

Ann looks to Ryuji with a nostalgic smile.

"This stupid kid in my class runs up to me with blonde hair talking about how we're the same now... I got so upset with him that I chewed him out. I thought he was copying me to mock me."

"But he just wanted you to feel like you belonged..."

Ann looks to Makoto off guard.

"How'd you guess that? Did he tell you this?"

"No but... It sounds like the kind of thing he'd do."

"That's what I found out in the principal's office. We had an argument that got us in trouble but... We used to be really close, and then we weren't; I don't know what happened. It isn't like we had a big dramatic break-up."

"You simply stopped talking to each other is what he told me. What of your friend, Shiho?"

"I met her in middle school. One day in art class, she tells me, 'Takamaki-san, your painting sucks'."

Makoto gasps with a hand on her mouth to keep her smile hidden and her laugh held.

"M-My goodness!"

"No, no, it was true! That's why it was funny! I never really had anyone just tell it to me how it is before. It's refreshing when you're used to either being ignored or praised all the time."

Ann snickers at herself.

"That kind of relationship is precious. That's why... If you do like Ryuji, you should go after him now, or never."

Makoto's smile fades into a pout.

"I... I doubt it's anything more than admiration."

"... You know... I thought that too... But I noticed something these past few days."

Ann points at the couple as they finish their work.

"See how Haru's face is totally glowing?"

Makoto nods having noticed the strange bright aura surrounding her classmate. Ann then gives Makoto a teasing side glance with an light elbow at her side.

"You have that same face when it's just you and him. I've seen it before these past few days."

"I..."

She curses herself in her mind. Did she really? She has tried to spend her time productively, but even she knows she's spent more time with her friends than studying as of late. Ann sees the conflict in Makoto and gains a more earnest tone.

"You should be honest with your feelings."

She knows this! She's read several books about the topic itself! Watched experiences from afar, some closer to home, even television shows. She simply can't bring it to herself to admit such an embarrassing truth.

"I could do better than him."

Ann leans back with a dismissive stare.

"Damn... You're not wrong though. If that's what you think then don't worry about it. I just thought, as one friend to another, I'd give you my two cents."

As Ann leaves Makoto, she wants to set the record straight, and yet there's this unseen force within her that simply refuses this. Embarrassment? Disgust? Fear? Whichever it is, she drags herself to the party regardless, forcing such thoughts out. Haru tilts her head at Makoto.

"Are you alright, Mako-Chan?"

"W-Well-"

She quickly points at Ryuji.

"I'm just waiting for our street fighter here to pay attention. We came up here for a different reason."

Ryuji meekly smiles and rubs his neck.

"Oh yeah!~ Sorry, sorry, I just went along without thinking!"

"Well stop that! You'll get yourself killed because of it. Anyways, I think now is a good time to get into contact with Quinton Pierce."

Haru nods.

"I've called his number earlier not too long ago. His receptionist is expecting us any day now."

Ann looks between her friends confused.

"Hey, so I'm a bit in the dark still, does this have anything to do with the earthquake awhile back?"

Ryuji looks at Ann confused.

"What earthquake? There hasn't been one in town recently."

Haru and Makoto glance at each other. They knew what Ann is talking about despite Ryuji's ignorance. His fight with Kuma shook the school just enough that the staff evacuated the student body, mistaking it for a small tremor and taking precaution, it was through this that they were able to sneak Ryuji out of the school. It was at Yamatachi's request that they kept quiet. Makoto giggles waving Ann off.

"Oh that was something else entirely Ann. I'll tell you later. What matters right now is that we have an appointment."

Haru cleans the dirt on her hands with her handkerchief.

"It's within three hours, but I say we should go now, if that doesn't interfere with anyone's current schedule."

No one speaks up. She nods with resolution.

"Good. Let's speak with Yamatachi-san."

Before the party can move on, a shout sounds from the school entrance, leading the group to the edge of the rooftop. Men in ski-masks with a snake emblem on matching arm bands approach the school. They shout and make a scene. A teacher confronts them only to be knocked out by a wooden bat to his skull. Haru gasps with fright.

"Those are them...! Why are the Hebi at our school?! They hurt Inui-sensei!"

Makoto narrows her eyes at the scene.

"They're shouting a name... Kamoshida?"

Ann plays with her hair trying to stay calm.

"You think he's affiliated with those guys? He's... He's not that bad, is he?"

Ryuji is silent. Mostly because he's already gone for the door. The girls chase after him with Makoto grabbing his wrist.

"Don't act without thinking, idiot-!"

She yelps as he tears himself from her. He pushes past student and staff to get through the crowds until he doubles over wheezing.

"Excuse me, Kawakami-san. He seems to be having trouble breathing. Can you handle him for me?"

Yamatachi's fist smoothly slides from Ryuji's stomach and becomes a soft guiding hand that leads him to his fellow teacher. He can't find the strength to inhale just yet and no one noticed the swift action. Their eyes lock with each other as Yamatachi rolls up his sleeves and takes his gloves off. The scars on his knuckles and arm visible. Ryuji understands immediately with a silent apology while Kawakami looks between them.

"S-Sakamoto?! What happened? And you there! K-Kurusu! Don't go near those men!"

"I'll be quick about it. I'm only doing my duty as a teacher."

He approaches the men cracking his knuckles. The assumed head of the group points at him with a gruff growl.

"You Kamoshida?"

"No sir."

"Then get out of our way! We'll search this whole school if we have to!"

"No sir. You won't."

"Oh? You gonna try and stop us? There's six of us and one of you!"

Yamatachi takes out a cigarette and lights it as he stands there with a casual stature. This confuses the men.

"What do you think you're doing...?"

"I'm thinking... Thinking of a cool line to say in front of the kids."

The leader threateningly marches over to him with a fist raised.

"You asshole! I'm going to break your face- AIE!"

The man stumbles back after Yamatachi spat his cigarette into his assailant's eye. The indignant teacher catches the cigarette with his hand and stomps his target's foot, forcing a scream out of the man, he flicks the still burning stick into the man's mouth before uppercutting him to close it.

"You should have gotten a mask with only eye holes."

He seizes the now crying man by the collar of his shirt. He lifts him off his feet, over his head, and crashing down headfirst into the stone tiles of the school. The masked gangster's eyes roll to the back of his head as the others all step back. Yamatachi looks to them with a strange look. Makoto had been watching with the other students but she could hardly believe it. She isn't sure if it was only her, or if everyone else could see it too, as one of Yamatachi's eyes have flushed red... Or, perhaps it was something simpler, as she looks down to find a contact lens on the ground by Yamatachi's feet. She had only noticed it due to the hazel brown colored iris that make his usual eye color.

"Excuse me."

Her attention moves back to the scene at hand. Yamatachi, now holding onto the idle leg of his first victim before it could fall, uses it to swing the man like a doll at the others. They turn to flee but all fall as their comrade collides with them. As they scramble to their feet the clacking sounds of dress shoes against stone has their hearts freeze.

"This is a prestigious house of education and vast knowledge. Anyone who comes here with intentions of harming staff or student will be taught a valuable lesson."

The bat wielding thug stands up with a snarl before advancing.

"I'll teach you something!"

The bat whistles in the air before a sound crack makes contact with Yamatachi's head. He leans to the side slightly yet maintains unblinking eye contact. The man goes for another swing with a terrified grunt as he shuts his eyes instinctively. A loud snap later and the man opens them to a broken bat. The other half rolls across the ground. Yamatachi had countered the swing with his own elbow. He fireman kicks the batter in the chest sending him past his friends.

"Here's a lesson in natural selection. The strong consumes the weak. Now then, in this circumstance of a physical altercation, who is the strong and who is the weak?"

One of the men pulls out a knife and rushes right for him. He faints Yamatachi out with a sudden strafe to the side, his arm thrusts the knife out. However, it's not just caught, but Yamatachi palms the elbow with just enough force to disarm the man. He then throws the man by that same arm back to the group.

"Here's a simple math equation. There are six criminals and one man. He manages to knock out three and chase away two. How many are left?"

The remaining man tilts his head as he gets up only to see his last two members flee the scene. He crawls back sputtering words incoherently.

"Do you need a Japanese lesson too? The final bell has rung sir. I suggest you go home. Class dismissed."

The masked man screams and runs off. Yamatachi runs a hand through his hair as he keeps one eye closed. Looking around feigning anxiety, he helps the elder teacher who had been assaulted to his feet, his pleasant tone returning.

"Is everyone okay? Sorry for such a violent display, Inui-san, everyone."

As if on cue, he is bombarded by questions by just about everyone present, which gives the perfect cover for Ryuji and the others to sneak past. Ryuji, still holding his stomach, makes his way through the crowd and waits for the others. Makoto comes put first, with Haru second, and finally Ann. The blonde girl looks back still in awe.

"Did that just happen...? I know you guys told me he was teaching Ryuji to fight, but.. That didn't even seem real!"

Haru nods with a smile.

"Oh yes! Kurusu-sensei, or perhaps Yamatachi-san in this instance, can be quite the fierce combatant."

Ryuji folds his arms trying to tough out the pain.

"Yeah. He's cruel when he wants to be and scary when he needs to be. Still... He really pulled through for me there."

Ann looks to him raising a brow but Makoto quickly answers the unasked question.

"To think he'd put his own cover on the line, but I can't blame him, if you fought those men everyone in school would have connected the dots. You'd have exposed yourself."

Ryuji thumbs behind with a scoff.

"That asshole gave us the opening to leave so let's take it. He can take care of himself."

Ann sighs deflating some as they walk.

"Yamatachi is supposed to be with us though... I wonder if we'll be okay. We're only teenagers."

The three look back at her as Makoto reassures her.

"You could always just go home. No one here would blame you."

Haru gestures to Ann with a honey sweet tone.

"We're grateful for any support but this may be too much for you..."

Ryuji doesn't even look back and merely waves at her as he keeps walking.

"You don't wanna get involved in this kind of stuff anyways. It's too annoying."

Ann runs after him just give him a glare from in front.

"And your excuse for going is?"

"He wanted to make a deal with me."

"And what about Haru?"

The posh girl shakes her head.

"I... Unfortunately have been dealing with the matter in a personal manner. He's expecting us both."

Ann rolls her eyes to Makoto with a skeptical frown.

"And you, Makoto?"

The upperclassman looks side to side. Ann has a point. She doesn't have the connections or resources like Yamatachi or Haru, she certainly didn't have the strength or experience to fight by Ryuji's side, she begins to wonder herself why she even continue to get involved. Ryuji then speaks up for her.

"She's been with me the longest. If I had to have anybody have my back it'd be her. Makoto's saved my life time and time again. I need her by my side. Now more than ever."

He looks to her with an expectant smile. Her own face glows from the faith instilled into her before she smiles with confidence.

"I am the brains to his brawn, simply put. Who knows what his idiocy will get him into without me?"

"Hey!"

Ryuji growls at her giggling until he looks to Ann.

"It's not like we're some exclusive club... We're risking our lives just knowing who this guy is. You weren't there when we met him either..."

Haru continues as he trails off.

"And it isn't that we don't want you with us. We just can't guarantee your safety."

Makoto places a hand on her thigh.

"You were there when I got hit by that car, right? That could potentially be any one of us now. Can you really afford to live like that for the time being?"

Ann shrinks back some. She never actually considered any of this until now. What if she got hurt? Unlike the trio she has both her parents, and though she admittedly hardly talks with them, would she be any more useful to anyone throwing herself into danger like this? Makoto takes notice of Ann's visible decline in mood.

"Those men from earlier were asking about Kamoshida, correct? Ann, why not try to look into that, keep Shujin Academy safe by learning about why the Hebi would target it!"

Haru looks to Ann with optimism in her voice.

"You could be as our informant for the school! Should anything be going on that we're unaware of, you'll be the first to know, do you think you can manage that?"

Ryuji rolls his arm smiling at Ann.

"Those assholes have their fingers in the school through the principal. If you can find a way to expose that, or at least keep us updated on anything going on, it'll be a huge help!"

Ann straightens herself with small grin.

"Yeah... I could manage that! I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything new! You guys go on with your bad selves!"

Ann makes her own way home afterwards leaving the others to their destination. Taking Haru's private limousine, the trio find themselves at sleek skyscraper within the city, revolving doors lead them into a lavish and yet bleak lobby. Black tile path a white marble floor, a luxurious yet simple furniture on each side of the path, numerous business men and women idly fill the area with ambient chatter. A large crescent mahogany desk sits at the end between two elevators. A woman multitasks between talking on a company phone and typing on a keyboard. She eyes the teenagers with annoyance before holding up a finger at them.

"Yes sir. I'm sure he'd love to hear so. Our regards. Good-Bye."

She hangs the phone up, types on the keyboard for a few more moments, finally she adjusts her glasses and addresses the party.

"You three must be lost. This isn't an arcade or some playground. Adults work hard here."

Haru bows with Makoto offering apologetic greetings.

"We don't mean to intrude on any important business. My name is Haru Okumura. I believe we've spoken on the phone."

"I'm Makoto Niijima, please forgive us."

Ryuji stares the woman's glare back as he places his hands in his pockets.

"You always gotta bitch at people who haven't even met you yet?"

Makoto responds quickly by slapping the back of his head and force him into a bow.

"Forgive him too, he's an idiot- Ow!"

Ryuji pulls her by her hair up with him as he continues.

"You're the front desk right? First impressions and all that? That ugly scowl and shit attitude makes for poor attitude."

The woman merely blinks at the two with her frown growing. She looks to Haru with a raised brow as she ignores the duo.

"Okumura-sama... Which means this ape with bleached hair is your fighter, Ryuji Sakamoto?"

All three of them look at each other with puzzled until the woman snaps her fingers for their attention.

"Quinton is expecting you, although he's wasting his time, you're not at all cut out for this."

Ryuji releases Makoto as he wakes up from a daze.

"You know about the whole underground-"

She raises a hand stopping him.

"I have been maintaining and handling men like Kuma since I was in middle school. Everyone in this building is here for that kind of thing. Didn't he tell you anything?"

She eyes them for a moment then speaks before anyone can get a word in.

"Judging from your attire he hasn't. Take the elevator to your right. Top floor. That's the button above all the others for your pet ape."

After dragging Ryuji away into the elevator. Makoto huffs with a glare as she hits the top button.

"That could have gone better..."

"Don't look at me when she started it!"

"It doesn't matter when you called her that!"

She places a hand on her chest with a sigh of relief.

"Ryuji... Please refrain from your usual vulgar speech. We're in enemy territory now. We have to play by their rules."

"I guess..."

Haru takes his hand into hers reassuring him with a firm grasp.

"Just bide your time and keep calm, just like in a fight, don't let them play you or rile you up."

"R-Right."

The doors soon open to large spatial room with a ceiling that reaches far above average height. Within this massive area after such a display of wealth and affluence, the clientele being no-nonsense and straight to the point, the decor itself exuding a regal aura of near royalty; one would think that such a large room is to be filled with trophies or material boastings of grandeur. However, there is no such scenery, no exotic items or bobbles. No expensive paintings or wine cabinetry. No hand woven carpets or drapes, nor any special design, not even a window. This room is not a luxurious penthouse suite they expected. It's a prison with only fluorescent lights and single way out.

Makoto looks around trying to find anything but stone and artificial lighting. Only a few vacant vents for cool air at the ceiling is all she discovers.

"What...? Does he live here...?"

Haru releases Ryuji as they exit the elevator.

"I expected... Something. This is quite literally, nothing. It's depressing..."

Ryuji stares ahead at his target. Within this silent room stands Quinton Pierce with his back to the trio. He turns and walks towards them himself, his impossibly large frame hiding decorations on the wall behind him, now revealed with his movement. A wall with an American flag and a series of military medals of the United States. A dog tag hangs from the wall with a name none of them can make out. It hangs just above a picture of a large extensive family all smiling together save for one fat child. Pierce speaks first

"You came."

Ryuji scoffs feigning rebellion. His eyes barely able to keep contact with the dark skinned tower. His hands in his pockets to hide their incessant shaking. His legs locked to hide their quaking. His breathing is made irregular as the ominous primal instinct of fear grips his rapidly beating heart.

"C-Course I did. You wanted to talk."

"Let's get right to business. I don't want to hire you."

"You don't...?"

"I have twenty other men like you and Kuma. Kun Woo Li and Takamata. Even the man you know as Yamatachi... Well. I have sixteen now. The Hebi have been recruiting if not killing hired talent across the board."

"Don't compare me to those guys, I'm no killer; and Yamatachi is a good guy! When he wants to be."

"He isn't our subject of today. You are. I want to work with you in rooting out the problem. Although my home is America, I have an obligation to this country, I made a promise to someone."

Haru looks to Ryuji who lowers his head at that. Promises.

"A man's only worth as much as his word..."

"Precisely. You're not to be contracted with me. That honor and burden goes to her."

Pierce moves his eyes to Haru who squeaks at the small action. Without a word she walks by Ryuji's side, as if obeying an unspoken order, she even finds herself standing at attention subconsciously.

"W-What does that mean, sir?"

"Kunikazu is too foolish and too old to handle the contract. I imagine he has lost any and all power within his own company, the one you call Yamatachi does instead, with you acting as an intermediary between the two companies. This means you are the true co-owner of Yamatachi-Okumura Group."

"How did you figure that all out...?"

Pierce moves his gaze back to Ryuji who had grown relax until their eyes lock again.

"I watched the news and listened to the reports. I put what the pieces together and came out with a speculation. It seems that I'm right. There, is, an official contract that settles you both within the records and ranks of our community. You won't be signing it."

Ryuji abruptly speaks up.

"Good! We don't want any part of your shitty club!"

"That's why I need you two. Specifically you, Mr. Sakamoto. Your naive yet pure sense of right and justice... The strength to put yourself in way of danger and come out victorious... I cannot interfere personally with the Hebi, and my employees as well as my contacts are either siding with or failing against them, I'm admittedly against the wall. You are not my only hope. You are however, my best bet."

Makoto stunned by the speech steps up at last. She looks to Haru, then to Ryuji, before staring at the giant's reflective dress shoes.

"I think I get it, sir. Your standing as a foreigner would put you and the whole system at risk. If not yourself personally, someone who knows you personally, someone who may give them any potential weakness."

He nods with a raised brow.

"That's right... What is your name?"

She gives a formal bow with her eyes closed. She's sure this man is merely human. He admitted to being in a metaphorical corner. So why is there this unyielding pressure on her? A sensation she has only felt when under the pressure of her sister...

"M-Makoto Niijima, sir."

"... Why are you here?"

"Ryuji is my friend. I can't abandon him when he might throw himself into a fight he cannot win."

"You came here hoping you could stop him should a fight break out between us."

"... Yes sir."

He groans lowly with a quick look between the girls and Ryuji. He gives another nod.

"Mr. Sakamoto. Ms. Okumura. I will grant whatever aid I can, so that you can save my business and the country from self-implosion, at the cost of silence and confidentiality."

Haru and Ryuji look to each other. Sure, Yamatachi made a fool out of a handful of men bumbling around their school, but the other members are far different. There are men who take lives each week within that group. There are people who may be at or even above Yamatachi's skill level, far surpassing Ryuji currently, and if the Hebi caught word of Ryuji's identity they wouldn't have the same courtesy as they had before. Everyone they knew and love would be involved. Ryuji hates it, but he has to admit to himself more than anyone, they need all the help they can get. Together they look to Pierce and nod as Haru speaks.

"We accept the proposal."


	10. Chapter 10

The trio rides silently in the limousine. Haru looks on her phone at a list emailed to her and Ryuji.

"Anyone else getting a funny feeling about this?"

Ryuji holds a large suitcase in his lap shuffling in his seat to get comfortable.

"Aside from the fact that we're headed to an unknown location? Pierce is far more honest and upfront than anyone else we've dealt with. Even Yamatachi."

Makoto holds her phone over to Ryuji showing an address on the screen with the picture of a building.

"It isn't exactly unknown. I looked it up online and it's a steel manufacturing company near the edge of town."

"Would you look at that... Picture's pretty recent too. Why would you think he's sending us there?"

Makoto eyes the case in hand.

"Most likely so we can get the first pieces of our alleged gift... That looks pretty heavy, Ryuji."

"It's almost all metal but I can handle it. I ain't gonna lie though, being sent on an errand run like this, it feels like we're being treated like kids."

Haru shakes her head frowning.

"I don't agree with that seeing as we are still in school."

"C'mon, Haru! This doesn't seem annoying to you in the slightest?"

"Don't you remember the rest of our talk with Pierce-San?"

* * *

 _"In order to be effective and to celebrate our alliance, I'll provide you with an indispensable product; you will have to put it together yourselves."_

 _Ryuji scratches his head having turned halfway to walk away already. He wants to leave as soon as possible but this could be useful._

 _"You couldn't give it to use whole, dude?"_

 _"It is all but completed. All that needs to be done is for it to be assembled. It couldn't be until after our meeting."_

 _"Pronoun games man, seriously?"_

 _"A uniform meant solely for your use specifically designed to fight battles you otherwise can not hope to win. A hybrid between armor and clothing to allow full maneuverability without the cost of defense."_

 _Haru tilts her head looking to her friends._

 _"Is there any reason why it couldn't be completed until we met?"_

 _Pierce nods gesturing to Ryuji._

 _"His measurements. It's custom made from the ground up, it would be troublesome if he did not fit it, would it not?"_

 _Makoto eyes Ryuji from head to toe imagining what could possibly fit that description._

 _"It would certainly be an inconvenience. How complete can it be then?"_

 _"The armoring is easy with his size being something that can be generalized. The fabric and leather has all been chosen carefully. All that remains is for Mr. Sakamoto to gather the pieces and meet with an employee of mine. He will put the outfit together."_

* * *

Ryuji heaves the suitcase over his shoulder as Haru waves goodbye to a worker from the factory.

"Sh-Shit this thing weighs like a ton now!"

"Hehe! They were so nice too! Do you think they know about our situation?"

Makoto opens the door for them to enter the vehicle.

"I hardly doubt it. No mention of Pierce or Hebi. Someone was probably paid a bonus in overtime for these pieces without explanation."

Haru enters first with Ryuji following after her.

"We should be nearly done. All we have left is the apparel shop! It would be some kind of shop, yes?"

"C-Check your phone. I tried looking to the second address but nothing came up."

"What? But it should be in Central Street!"

"Is it?"

"It's at least near one of our more popular Big Bang Burgers..."

Makoto closes the door behind her before pulling her phone out as she takes a seat inside.

"Going by the map... Haru's right. Just across the street. It's within an alley... Right by Yamatachi's club too!"

Ryuji blinks in surprise.

"No way! It's been there this whole time? Talk about a small world..."

The trio soon come to Central Street. Passing numerous stores they're stopped by a police officer with a stern look.

"You there! Blonde one! Turn out your pockets now!"

Ryuji blinks looking dazed by the abrupt command.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Open that suitcase too! You look suspicious and fit the bill of our vigilante!"

"For real...? C'mon man, it's like seven o'clock in the evening. I got places to be."

"You'll be heading to a cell right now if you don't cooperate!"

Ryuji clicks his tongue... The infamous bandana, even though he's used multiple of them, the most recognizable one is in his pocket. Even if the officer believed he wasn't his target, he'd be question on the spot, if not immediately arrested under suspicion.

"Hold it there, officer."

Makoto squeaks and shrinks trying to take cover behind Ryuji as a woman with an intense stare makes herself known.

"I'll handle it from here. I know this individual personally."

"A-Ah! Niijima-san! Of course!"

The beat cop bows and hurries off. Ryuji looks to her nervous, yet unaware his face mirroring hers, it takes the woman back for a moment.

"Do you have something to say to me, boy?"

"Uh, thanks. Do you know me or something?"

"No. I do know that girl hiding behind you. Makoto."

Ryuji loses his glare and looks to his side.

"Behind me? She was jus-! C'mon! Get from back there!"

Makoto growls under her breath at him as she reluctantly comes from her cover. A guilty face with an averted gaze as she mumbles just above a whisper.

"Hello, Sis..."

Ryuji and Haru double take having to look between the two.

"W-Wait! This scary lady here is your sis?!"

"Mako-Chan's sister... To think she'd be so tall!"

Sae rolls her eyes ignoring their reactions to focus on her pain of a younger sister.

"You know your curfew is five o'clock. I've been wondering where you've been these past few days. I nearly reported you missing after I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry... It's important! I had to help my friends and-"

"These two?"

Sae eyes Ryuji and Haru. Haru she didn't mind, a well spoken soft girl with posh fashion and above average intelligence, but Ryuji bothers her. So much so her brows furrow at him. His unintentional glare had long since vanished, replaced by a nervous grin, he bows slightly to her.

"I-It's my fault! We were busy for something and lost track of time! This probably makes for a shitty- Oof!"

He coughs from Makoto punching him in his side.

"T-This makes for a bad first impression... I'm Ryuji Sakamoto."

Sae raises a brow at the exchange. Haru bobs a curtsy with a pleasant smile.

"Haru Okumura ma'am. I was the one who invited them in the first place. You see, we're part of the Student Council Committee in Shujin Academy, and we were preparing for the school festival ahead of time. Exams have just ended and we want to get things squared away before we study for our next one!"

Makoto thanks Haru silently as she tells such a gracious lie with a finesse, and Ryuji keeping his mouth shut aids things as well, Sae softens her brutal stare but maintains her iconic stoic frown.

"Exams have ended for this season, hm? What were your scores?"

Ryuji scoffs looking off to the side.

"Makoto got top of the class; like anything else was gonna happen."

Makoto shoots a look at him which has him straighten up.

"B-But I passed! It was hard since I had to balance studying out with my training!"

Sae nods having looked at Ryuji's arms and hands. His build is certainly bulkier than the average highschooler, he had to be an athlete of some kind she thought, and his knuckles had certainly seen better days.

"Are you a boxer? I wasn't aware Shujin had a boxing club."

"Nah, I uh, run track! I do boxing after school at the gym nearby though!"

Satisfied with the answer, Sae perks up at her phone ringing in her pocket, pulling it out and sighing as she reads the number to herself.

"Of course... Makoto I'll talk to you about this later. Just don't stay out too late."

Makoto nods with a smile as Sae takes her leave. All three of the teenagers release a sigh of relief. Ryuji eyes Sae as she walks away.

"... She's kind of hot though. No wonder you two are sisters."

Makoto glares at Ryuji fiercely.

"Let's get this over with before one of us ends up dead."

"W-Why are ya glaring at me like that...?"

They enter the alley searching for the address. A blue door greets them side by side between buildings. A detailed plaque shines with golden pride as the name of the place is written in English. Makoto eyes it carefully.

"The Velvet Room... It's definitely distinct."

Haru knocks on the door to the confusion of the other two.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't look like a business... More like someone's home. I didn't feel comfortable trying the handle."

Ryuji nods taking a look at the building itself.

"It's sandwiched in the middle of a city full of business, but you're right, it looks like someone's home instead... That's so weird... You'd think we would've noticed this sooner, right Makoto?"

He looks to her but she certainly knows this building had not always been like this. Yes, physically it was here as far as her memory recalls, but the detail is too different. Before she can answer, the door opens to a cold breeze of lavender and scented spice, yet a warm sensation beckons them in with the hypnotic aria of an unseen woman. It is a man that stands on the other end however. Black shades with broad lenses that are simply too dark to see through. Deep blue formal shirt, undone with an undershirt unbuttoned from the top to his chest, and dark slacks topped with dull formal shoes with no laces. He speaks in a voice, mysterious in tone, foreign yet fluent. Alien yet familiar. Eerie yet welcoming.

"Ah... Guests. It's been four thousand three hundred and eighty days since our last one. How are you on this fine evening?"

Haru curiously stares at the man before answering.

"That sounds like an awfully long time... W-We're here because we have been sent here. By Pierce-san?"

The man nods without having looked to any single one of them. Staring straight ahead as he stands still as a statue.

"... It has been nine hundred thirty-eight point five hundred and seventy-one weeks since we have had someone guided to us. We had been contacted today, at exactly-"

Ryuji interrupts him.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, he told us. We got all the armor here. You gonna put it together?"

"Oh yes. Right this way."

He takes a step to the side and gestures for the party to enter with a bow.

"I am your servant on this night. I will do all that is in my power to service your most important needs."

Ryuji enters first taking a stand in front of stranger before waving his hand in front of his face.

"I assure you sir, although I am very much blind, I am still of great use."

"! Y-You...?!"

"I felt the subtle winds of your movements near my face. I also can tell from your footsteps that you are one-hundred and seventy-five centimeters. You're seventy kilograms with... A blood type of B positive if my sense of smell is to be trusted. Oh my, my, you can't be any older than eighteen by the sound of your voice, yet no younger than fifteen, so I'll assume... Sixteen years of age."

The others now unnerved by such information look to each other. The nameless servant chuckles tugging at his collar.

"Excuse me if I overindulge in my display. I merely wanted to reassure you that I am not as useless as I may appear."

"R-Right... Uh... What do we need to do?"

Nameless looks to the girls before his head turns to Ryuji again maintaining a genial expression.

"Which of you will be wearing this?"

"Me. I got all the parts here."

Ryuji holds out the heavy suitcase. Nameless takes it with one hand lifting it up and down as he nods.

"Forty-seven pieces of steel and titanium parts of unspecified design. That may be too much... We will find a way to fit them appropriately."

Nameless ushers the party inside to a velvet blue lobby. Furnished leather seats and a grand piano delicately placed about a jeweled chandelier glitters a sparkling light . A record player sits right by the piano as the source of the singing. Carting a tray of an Old English style and decorative tea set are two identical twins. Platinum blonde hair, one with a calm demeanor has her hair tied in a braided ponytail, the other with a fierce smile has her hair in buns on the sides of her head. Golden eyes stare deep into their cores. Matching velvet blues gowns depicting a starry night sky with white stockings and black shoes.

"Ah yes, our little helpers. Justine and Caroline."

The one with braided hair, Justine, offers a graceful curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The other one, Caroline, points at Ryuji with a snicker.

"Are we working on a masterpiece for this loser?"

Nameless chuckles as he pats her head.

"Yes indeed! Prepare the wardrobe for me. I have to conduct the test."

Makoto speaks up racked with several question to ask.

"Test...? Does he have to prove something?"

Nameless shakes his head. His hand digs into his thin overcoat as he pulls out a deck of cards. The catering tray rolls between him and the trio by the twins. They clear the top half by placing the tea set on the lower half. Nameless then gestures for Ryuji to approach, shuffling the cards with one hand using incredible dexterity, flipping and rolling cards between his fingers before they become a single deck again.

"Please. Pick one."

"...? You gonna hide a quarter behind my ear next or something?"

Ryuji takes a card and looks at it. A man in armor rides a cart pulled along by lions rides with pride on his face. Nameless nods.

"The Chariot. A loyal and steadfast individual. You are competitive, aggressive, passionate in all that you do with no care for whatever disinterests you. You fly into action with reckless abandon, fated to come out with either supreme victory, or despair-filled failure. You are the type too stubborn to give up, which may cause you trouble with relationships, but otherwise be your greatest trait. Your violent nature may bring you pain unwelcome and loss you are not ready for. How curious..."

Ryuji rubs his arm eyeing the blind servant anxiously.

"H-Hey I thought you were gonna make me an outfit not spew me some fortune crap."

Haru leans to Makoto with a whisper.

"But none of what he said was wrong..."

Makoto shakes her head stunned at the speech itself.

"It was spot on. I'm not too sure about the whole fate part, but that certainly describes Ryuji, even his stubbornness."

"I'm more worried about his violent side..."

"Does it scare you?"

Haru remains silent. The answer to that question bothered her as well as she is sure it would bother anyone.

Not in the slightest.

Perhaps it was catharsis, or maybe that the few moments she has seen him fight for his life it had always been in defense of himself or others, but she enjoys the scene. His vicious terrible abuse to her ex-fiancé opened her eyes to it. She should have felt disgust and even shame, shunning such actions as all it had been was pure bloody violence, but her heart had felt so light in the moment. No, even now, there's the rising flame in her chest that makes her breathing scarce just thinking back on the vivid details. The simple yet complex act of fist bearing down on flesh and bone as a hammer against fragile wood. The tears in the flesh, the cracks and chips within bone, the snaps, the pops, even Ryuji's rugged rapid breathing as threw fist after fist. She chalked it up to admiration for being saved from a fate she grows sick simply imagining and yet... She still feels it now. Is she ill? Does he feel the same? It isn't as if that's all she liked about the boy; it certainly had become his most distinct trait though.

"I don't mind it one bit. He isn't unhinged so I've nothing to fear from it!"

Makoto couldn't disagree more. Having seen him face danger after danger, threat from any and all sides, even sacrificing herself for a cause she truthfully had no place or even right to be apart of. All of this shared with her blonde ally as they journeyed through what has felt as a weary war, he has certainly became mentally unsound, but not so much that it has become something she has said. Rare moments, strictly within scenes of his lowest or most downtrodden, his most wrathful of scenes. His self-destructive nature when it came to the lives of those around him. Maybe it is because she had once saw him as low as dirt to her, and now with these new experiences, she sees him as almost a light. Proof of change. Proof if hope. Proof that she herself can grow stronger, but at what cost, to what end will his fighting cease? She hates seeing him hurt. She hates that he throws himself further into this bloated situation. Even right now she wants to pull him out of this building. Cut the deal with Pierce. Pretend and move on to a normal life...

"Mako-Chan?"

"Huh?!"

"Oh, were you deep in thought? I asked you for your views if you'd like to share."

"Ah, right... It's a necessary evil to me. I've no favor for it."

"A necessary evil... How appropriate."

Ryuji takes another card per request of his blind associate. An armored centurion with a skull instead of a head rides a horse over a sea of corpses. Nameless tilts his head with brows raised.

"Ah...! Death."

"What!?"

"No worries! It doesn't mean you'll die. At least not anytime soon. To think it will follow you so closely at such an age... Intriguing."

"You wanna expand more on that...?"

"In due time. Alas I must ask you draw a final card. After that the twins and I shall craft you a gift befitting to your exact needs."

"Whatever... Here goes."

Ryuji reluctantly draws a third card. A muscular man wrestles with a lion in hand by prying the jaws open. A second one lies by his feet with an obscured object behind them. A lone arm limp lies behind the leg of the man. Nameless tilts his head before nodding a few times.

"My, my... Chariot meets with Strength to duel. Their ambitions clash despite their mirroring likenesses and lead into a great struggle. A Death shall determine who shall be victorious."

Justine and Caroline looks at the cards as they're placed on the tray..

"We now know the specifications of which to craft by."

"We'll make you something so great that you'll be crying tears of joy! You'd best be grateful you blonde ape!"

Ryuji rolls his eyes as the servant takes the cards back and the twins place tea set back on top. Nameless takes the suitcase before they vanish to one of many doors in the room. Justine pokes her head out shortly.

"The tea is to your liking, I hope Niijima-san, Okumura-san. You are free to it. Chariot. Please come with us. We cannot do measurements without you."

Ryuji looks around before pointing to himself in realization.

"O-Oh right..."

As he follows the mysterious figures to the back, Makoto looks to Haru, who already has poured herself a cup.

"We never told them our names..."

"We didn't?"

"No... How did they know our names then?"

"Perhaps Pierce-san told them so ahead of time!"

"But the blind one, you heard him talk, he's all about the details. He would have mentioned a name by now but he hasn't. We haven't. The only ones we know are his little girls, but we never introduced ourselves, so how do they know our names?"

Haru takes an inquisitive sip of the tea.

"I'm not sure... Everything about them, this building, this entire scene is surreal. It feels as if I am in a lucid illusion. Yet, I can't help but trust them."

Makoto silently agrees. Eccentric behavior aside the trio has been accommodating to the letter. She even resigns herself to a cup of tea. The flavor and scent lulls her into a state of euphoria she hadn't known in a long time. Her eye lids lower with her body loosening, she settles down one of the leather chairs but it's more akin to a solid cloud, her soul eases with the ongoing song from the record multiplies the already potent effect.

"Oi, Makoto. Wake up! C'mon already! It couldn't have taken that long!"

Her eyes flutter open with a dazed smile. Waking up from a pleasant dream, she wipes her eyes that show a blurry vision of something shiny, her sight sharpens before she shrieks jumping back from terror. A terrifying nightmarish skull greets her. A mask with a metal plate on front covering the upper half of the head, canines elongated to fangs, however the rest of the head is hidden behind a black cloth mask.

"What the Hell!?"

The chair she's in starts to fall back, but a black arm with metal plates on forearm sleeve keeps it from going down, Ryuji's voice comes from behind the metallic skull.

"Hey! Chill! Chill! It's me!"

"R-Ryuji...? Oh my God! You-!"

She calms down and eyes her friend carefully. A dark jacket that stops short above the waist, spiked shoulder plates with armor on the back similar to metal shutters, thread gloves with hard padding on the knuckles. Tactical compressed sleeveless vest acts as an undershirt, a simple uniform belt and plated black pants, steel-toe boots. His bandana remains giving him a lower jaw from an aesthetic point. Caroline rolls her wrist with a boastful tone.

"It's a work in progress, but here's our prototype, pretty impressive huh?"

Justine takes out a knife before jabbing it into the leg. It bounces off the plates.

"It's a little rigid and basic, however he is mostly blade resistant, but most importantly is his mask. It's broad and thick, it took the most parts aside from the armoring on his shoulders and back, we had to do quite the bit of welding and reshaping to get it right."

Nameless stands by Haru's sleeping body before softly shaking her awake.

"We'll need him to use it in action first. Then we can improve upon it."

Haru wakes up before gasping loudly.

"A m-monster!? No... Is that you, Ryuji?"

He throws his hands up into the air with a groan.

"I know I said to make it look scary but I didn't think it would be this bad!"

Caroline glares at him.

"Bad!? We put our all into that piece of work! Now get out there and kick some tail! You've got a job to do, Chariot!"

"I do? What are the Hebi back at it or something?"

Nameless makes his way to the entrance and opens the door.

"Your obstacles lie ahead indeed. Tread carefully and act within reason. Hopefully we will see each other again."

The trio leave the building to a shocking discovery. Nighttime has come and their phones go wild with notifications of missed calls, several text messages, and even an emergency alert. Makoto points ahead shushing the group before anything else.

"There are several officers outside of Yamatachi's club..."

Haru whispers holding up her phone.

"I-It's...! A hostage situation! The Hebi... They're occupying the building!"

Ryuji nods as he reads the texts he's received.

"And they're holding the people inside hostage. Of course, Yamatachi doesn't want us anywhere near it, I bet he's on his way down now."

Makoto looks to him.

"What's the plan?"

"Easy. No one can recognize me in this gear. Hair and face hidden and the plating makes me look a bit bigger than I am. Get in, don't talk, kick ads and get out through the secret entrance."

Haru ushers the party to the secret back door.

"The officers are headed this way, hurry!"

* * *

Inside a myriad of men gorge on booze and food within the club. The bouncer on the ground bleeding from a head wound as a man keeps him down with a boot on the skull. The Scotsman sneers as he downs an entire bottle of whiskey. He speaks in broken Japanese that barely passes for audible.

"Cheers boys!~ We have to ourselves a night of merriment! Drinks! Food! Friends-!"

He leers at the guests all relegated to their seats as hostages as intimidating men keep them there. The wild foreigner looks over to another side of the room with a gross sigh. A hungry gaze set upon young women who act as hostesses.

"And lovely bitches..."

He licks his lips with a swagger in his strut as he casually tosses the empty bottle to the side. He pops his jacket with a hiss before his arm blurs up behind him, catching a thrown bottle, he turns around to see the sender is none other than a masked man. The wine haired sycophant raises the bottle before opening it with a thumb.

"Anyone who kills that guy before I finish this bottle gets the hottest pick of the ladies."

That riles the men up into a frenzy. As if turned into animals by command, they rush the lone individual, only to be thrown back just as quick as they are to jump him. The first one comes from his side, a fist meets him mid run from a jab, his arm taken by his target as he stumbles back before being swung around off his feet. As the others leap or fall back, the unfortunate criminal flies to the bar counter, body slams into it with a yelp. The men look to their leader but he continues indulging in his own pleasure, he taps the side of the bottle for their attention, the contents are already halfway gone.

Rushing for time, the group advance for another go, the earliest man throws a punch for the jaw. His foe dodges with a duck and sends a punch for his waist. The thug doubles over with no breath in body and about to lose his lunch, he's caught by his neck and belt before shoved at an ally. His friend catches him with both hands busy trying to pick the downed man up, a flying knee sends him down instead, both men fall down as the vigilante brings down an stomp on prior criminal's head.

He immediately shoots a foot out for one grunt attempting to attack him from behind, striking the ankle, he bounces up to catch the falling man with an uppercut. An instant knockout.

The masked fighter now speeds around the room sending knockout punches like a strong wind, knocking men down that can't handle him, one then two then three men at a time. He stops at the last one sending hook after hook into his face until he grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He raises a finishing blow, but lowers it as he leans his face closer to inspect his punching bag, before pushing him ahead. The last man falls with his body crashing down on a glass table scaring the hostages.

The vigilante looks to the his final enemy. The Scotsman swallows a last gulp before eyeing his bottle. The hostages and hostesses run out of the building leaving the two men alone.

"Huh... You were supposed to die before I finished, not the other way around, but hey! I like that."

He walks towards the counter grabbing a series of bottles to place on the counter with numerous glasses.

"How about a toast on me, eh bud?"

He looks to his silent pal, who answers with a drop kick, an attack countered by being seized by the ankles. He's lifted straight up before the drunkard sends him careening down against the counter. Glass and liquor spray everywhere as the quiet hero grunts in pain. The foreigner snickers and chokes his new drinking partner, sliding him down the counter, under the mask Ryuji internally asks himself well Yamatachi would install such a long bar counter to begin with. It feels as if he has been sliding with his head bashing against beer bottles for a whole minute. He's thrown to the ground but recovers quickly.

"HERE'S ONE ON ME!"

He steps back from being pelted by a full bottle of vodka. Then another one. The Scotsman throws bottle after bottle of alcohol content before laughing cruelly.

"Funny thing about this stuff my friend. It's highly flammable! Me and my boys have been drowning this place with it's own gallery of liquor, mate. All it really takes to blow the roof off this joint is. One. Small. Spark."

He holds out a match and lights it against his jacket before dropping it...

Outside as people run out panicked but mostly unscathed, Sae has been called down to assess the situation, with all the insane happenings her brilliance and hard work has managed her a strange position. Although a professional prosecutors, she has recently been given power of the police force, by all accounts she had become an unofficial detective. She arrives on the scene with an officer approaching her.

"Niijima-san! Ma'am! Something seems to be happening inside! Hostages describe a masked man saved them!"

"Get them out of here and be ready to engage. We're going to start right here to end these terrorists!"

A unit advance near the door, but pillar of fire erupts from inside, knocking the doors off the hinges and sending the men back. Sae stares with a paralyzing confusion. Then, two figures come running out, fire on them both. One can be made out as a strange man cackling away, while the other is far too bright to make out, yet neither act to put out the flame. They beat each other instead. Senseless and swinging their arms away. The laughing man falls back eventually conceding to the burns as his giggles turn to pained howling. The other falls as well trying to put out the fire to little avail. The Scotsman manages to put out his burning companions as police make a grab for him.

"Not now... Not yet!"

He bites the leg of a nearby officer before pulling him down quick. He takes his gun and executes the surrounding officers as he uses their own comrade as a shield for their gunfire. Sae and the remaining forces take cover behind one of the police cars. The foreign man bounces up from the ground ignoring the pain, he dives for an active police vehicle and drives off. Firing back as a means of cover while ramming into on looking civilians until he's out of sight.

"Wh-What in the Hell...?! Ah!"

She hears among the roaring fires an extinguisher in use, turning to see her own sister putting out the other figure, the man weakly stands up coughing.

"Ma-Makoto?! What are you doing near that-? Get away from here!"

"Sis! There are witnesses still inside!"

"What?!"

Makoto throws herself at her older sister, the panic within her real, her intent is to physically keep Sae away from Ryuji.

"There were multiple men but only one got away, right?! I bet he's trying to get rid of the evidence, including his own men, you have to save them if you want a case!"

"But-! That one! Ri-Right there... He's...!"

"He's not important right now!"

Sae looks up and notices the vigilante looking back. The bandana around his mouth. It somehow survived enough of the fire to be recognizable, even in such a tattered state, she has been hunting that one for some time...

But the Hebi were priority number one. She looks to her remaining forces with stalwart determination. Yanking the fire extinguisher from Makoto and shoving it in the hands of the nearest officer.

"I want you and the others to work on that inferno until fire patrol arrives. We save the lives of any of those scum and we may get a lead at last. You there! Take any extinguishers from the surrounding shops! You call an ambulance for the injured! We've got to move om the double!"

As Sae barks orders, Makoto looks back at her friend, relief comes over her as she sees him stumble into Haru's limousine from a distance. Haru hovers her hands above Ryuji's body. Hot to the touch still, yet his clothes survive rather well, and the metal is but scratched. He brings up a hand to his face and pulls off the mask. A black eye with a bloody lip and cut brow with light burns on his face.

"Th-That guy... From the hospital..."

"I know. When we saw him we watched from behind the counter. Makoto's quick thinking saved your life back there."

"I couldn't save those assholes on the ground dammit... I lost... I fucking lost!"

"You saved those hostages and yourself... You're alive, and so long as that is, you can always get him again."

She brings a wary hand to his cheek, hissing at the touch, she keeps it there with a reassuring smile. It's enough to let Ryuji close his eyes.

"Next . Next time..."


	11. Chapter 11

Ryuji watches the footage on the his phone online. His fight with the radical foreigner gains news coverage he otherwise would have accepted. On the televised media outlets both sides were vilified as crazed lunatics only displaying the decline of Japan's society and a testament for failure the government is to it's people... Not that he cares. This country is home, but having a better understanding than most, to him they're only overdramatizing a rather strange situation. He receives a text from Yamatachi.

 _[ "Pay attention in class." ]_

Ryuji looks up and around confused. He isn't teaching this period and should be in the faculty office. He looks outside and catches his teacher smoking on the ground level of the campus. He waves at the delinquent before wandering off out of sight.

"What's that old bastard up to now...?"

Not too far off as Ryuji lays his head on his desk, O'Shaughnessy looks at his target from the ground level, eyes glistening with murderous glee as he takes a phone out. A phone he had stolen from a certain volleyball coach after an convincing argument made with a left hook to the jaw. He uses the emergency dial to make a call as he was instructed.

"... Hey. I got in and got a phone. Now what?"

 _[ "J-Just give me a second... I should be able to unlock it now that we're connected through a call... There. Try this password." ]_

The Scotsman grumbles under his breath but smiles as he finds himself on the home screen.

"Well shit me out another bastard! You were right!"

 _[ "Language, sir!" ]_

"Sorry about that. Now what?"

 _[ "You're connected to the school, right? I-I can find the records and you get out of there now. I can set the fire alarms off and empty the building." ]_

"Hold off on that would you? I got an old friend to meet up with."

 _[ "... Dad-" ]_

O'Shaughnessy snarls with a sudden rise in hostility to the voice on the other end.

"You gotta problem with that?!"

The voice on the other end squeaks from the abrupt shouting.

 _[ "N-No! None! Aside from the fact you'd be risking being found out... But if you can keep it quiet for a few minutes... That'd be most appreciated." ]_

The adult changes his tune at once, cooing with adulation in his voice, he rubs the phone dearly against his cheek.

"Good boy!~ Good boy, Seamus! One last thing. You said you were trying to hack into Piss Hair's phone. What was all that about?"

 _[ "I'll keep it brief! There's got to be someone keeping him protected. I think it's a hacker like me. While you were... Doing your uh... Thing, last night? I managed to find an exploit in their defense. At first it was hard cause every time I looked for the location, I was sent-" ]_

O'Shaughnessy abruptly cuts off his support.

"Skip the tech nerd shit and tell me what you found."

There's a pause before Seamus continues with haste in his voice.

 _[ "IP Addresses. I thought I was being sent to a random one each time world-wide. Turns out there's a set in each country with internet, so I narrowed the search down to the ones in Japan, and there's only three prefectures we can check. Kagoshima, Kyoto, and finally right here in Shibuya." ]_

"Shibuya ain't a prefecture, Seamus."

 _[ "Exactly! The fact I could narrow it down in the Tokyo prefecture, unlike the others where it's just a general area, leads me to believe they're closer than we think! I'm working through some high level security and will get you a name when you're here at home." ]_

"Good work... I'm proud of you, boyo. See you soon."

O'Shaughnessy hangs up and pockets the phone. He stands there having heard the sound of formal shoes subtly hitting the ground behind him.

"You know... When we met back at the hospital? I really did almost miss you entirely. Something about your voice and face was all too familiar."

He turns around to see Yamatachi glaring at him. Glasses off, the cigarette now crushed under a heel, contacts gone to display two crimson orbs of hatred burning into the emerald eyes of an age old rival. Silence is his answer but O'Shaughnessy continues.

"I shaved that scruff of yours but still couldn't figure it out... So I had to dig. You know what your biggest slip up was? Taking your dead brother's name for this job. What would Akira think of this, Ren?"

The teacher's fist clench tight as his nails pierce his palm drawing blood, using every inch of his own willpower to not run wild with his animosity.

"Don't you say his name. Not after all you've done."

"I went out of my way to bury him with a proper tombstone, for you! I took you in when you couldn't speak, taught you how, that and so much more! That's what I've done!"

He pounds his chest as he glares at his old friend, the smile on his face cracking in half, a gleeful sneer and a scorned scowl.

"Back when you used black mud and shoe polish to hide your white hair... You'd use cloth to hide your eyes... Now I see you're spray tanning your skin too, huh? You always loved living in a lie, boy!"

"You were the biggest liar of when you had me believe you cared..."

The face of the Scotsman softens to that of a wounded animal. A heavy sigh as he starts walking towards a child in his eyes. A vacant stare of a boy no taller than his knee with snow white hair and skin. This boy would look at him smile a long time ago. He'd be so proud of the boy when he fought and won fights he should have lost. When no one in the world wanted him, and his family abandoned him in death, he was the only one to care... That boy vanishes behind the living deceiver before him now.

"I did... Back then I did... How long has it been, my son?"

Yamatachi touches the scar on his arm instinctively as it begins to ache for the first time in years. He can remember it all now. This life of violence has been with him since he was a boy. This life that took what little family he had, gave him a new one, but at the cost of his own humanity. The memories sicken him as he begins to approach the last tie to his old life.

"Not long enough."

"You wanna tango with me again? Didn't you learn there are some things even you can't do?"

"Maybe not but Ryuji certainly can."

"And what makes you say that? Y'know I came here to kill him! You couldn't even beat me when I wanted to knock you out!"

"I'm hoping your age has hindered you a little, but I have to remind myself carefully your greatest weapon, it isn't that fancy knife in your jacket..."

O'Shaughnessy laughs as he whips out said item. It gleams in the light of the sun as Ren grows tense at the sight of it. His eyes move to the bare chest of his old friend.

"You still can't feel pain... Can you."

"Nope. You still read people like an open book too? Your ability... When everyone else was poking fun at you for it... Was the most terrifying of all. Even more frightening than your partner. You know, you could've killed me back then."

"I'm about to rectify that mistake now."

From behind the corner, unaware to either seasoned combatant, a pair of horrified eyes watch in silence. Shiho watches in unblinking terror as the two clash. She would like to relay the fight to her friends, the news she learned, the sights she's seeing with the unreal movement between two inhuman mortals. Their speed strains her eyes as she attempts to catch up with them. Eventually she flinches from a sound pound as Yamatachi lands a blow on the foreigner's side. A powerful kick that's grabbed by O'Shaughnessy's arm. He stabs it with his knife and drags down with great ease as a hot knife goes through butter.

"What did I tell you about opportunity, Ren?"

"... When one is open to you..."

O'Shaughnessy's eyes widen with fear as he realizes he can't pull his knife out. Ren has hidden a text book hidden under the pant leg attached by tape. His leg only suffers a shallow cut from the tip of the knife. The Scotsman isn't fast enough to release the leg held this close and tight, and the weapon handle acts as brass knuckles, his only other arm is stuck leaving him defenseless. Yamatachi lunges forward with his free leg as both arms reach out for his old foe's head. The intent to snap his neck made very clear as he begins to twist with all his might.

"It's open to your enemy as well."

O'Shaughnessy uses his hold on the leg to break it at once as he leans back in a fall. Years ago this would have forced his student back. Today, his resolves shines through his dark heart and bloodthirsty eyes, as he remains stalwart in his plan to execute the violent monster. O'Shaughnessy knows that by the time his back hits the ground, he'll be dead, and on any other day he would be fine. He is so proud right now. Even with all the vitriol between the two, he still can't help but praise his most favored son in his heart, dying like this wouldn't be so bad.

Unfortunately, he can't let that happen just yet, he has a job to do. In Yamatachi's haste to end the life of his only tie to his past, he had put a hand over the Scotsman's mouth, and with a savage bite severs the flesh from Yamatachi's body. It's enough for vengeful fighter's grasp to slip as the two fall together. O'Shaughnessy smiles as he gains the advantage quickly as he recovers on the spot. In but a second, he straddles Yamatachi and wails on him, the handle of his knife being blunt easily ruins the handsome visage once loved or envied by all.

"Just! Like! Old! Times! Ren!"

He speaks between each blow. He then rolls to the side stumbling as his gaze becomes dazed. He feels something hard hitting the back of his head. Though he is without pain, he can still feel, and his body reacts accordingly regardless. It is as much his greatest ability and his most devastating weakness. He turns having been knocked off of his foe by a schoolgirl. Shiho holds up a shovel with a slight dent in the spade and tears in her eyes as she raises it to hit the man again.

"Leave him alone!"

 **"Stay Out Of This."**

He sends a kick to her waist that sends her against the school building. She bounces off the wall and falls face first into the grass. Yamatachi attempts to stand on his own, dragging himself to Shiho's unconscious body, he looks up to see police soon following from where she had came from.

"... You silly girl... You weren't supposed to come in after bringing in help."

He looks back to see O'Shaughnessy already fleeing the scene. It's enough for him to close his eyes and let himself fall away unto unconsciousness himself. He awakens to a familiar room with stiff air. He's laid down in the medical room of his burnt club. It was made as a shelter, so it surviving an arson is well within it's capabilities, but as he attempts to sit up a hand pushes him back down.

"Oh no you don't, sir. You've been quite the troublemaker for us all. We could do with you taking a breather for our sake."

He looks to his side at Toru, his vagrant employee, dressed up in an expensive formal outfit yet maintaining his thick beard.

"... Did you steal one of my suits?"

The homeless agent grins and pops the shiny collar of a freshly ironed formal undershirt.

"Looks better on me, right? I had to steal more than that."

The older gentleman snickers as Ren weakly reaches for the suit jacket to bring pull him closer.

"You didn't use my cash to get a few beers, did you?"

"No!~ I used it to get that expensive shit. Don't worry, I only drank after the ride here. According to some hospital records, I'm now your emergency contact and personal assistant, Kurusu-sensei.

The injured man sits up much to his employees silent distress.

"You, are, my personal assistant you drunk fool... Why are we under the club? You know I got other hideouts."

Toru scoffs as a response as he points towards the stone ceiling.

"Couldn't risk my favorite karaoke bar being burnt down, plus the police are still here investigating, they just didn't think to check our little secret entrance."

"So we're using the police as a shield huh? That ain't actually too bad of an idea."

"It was that girl's idea, Okumura? She looks innocent but I've seen a lot of people with eyes like hers. She gives me the creeps, boss."

"Shut up. They here?"

"They brought an extra one... Said she wanted to speak with Ren, and I know she meant you, but I never heard you go by that name before. You ain't fucking high schoolers on the side now, are you?"

The old man doubles over from a fist in the stomach. Toru stumbles back grumbling as he holds his gut.

"M-Maybe if you ever had more friends your age people wouldn't keep thinking these things... I'll let them in."

Toru opens the door for the group to rush in all at once. He shakes his head and takes his leave. Shiho is the first to greet him as he sits up to hug.

"W-Whoa! I'm not dead or anything, calm down there. You okay? He hit you pretty hard."

"I-I'm fine...! They told me everything Ku-Kuru... Yamatachi-san."

"... No. That's not my name either."

He releases her as he look to the others. Ann and Haru look at him anxious with anticipation.

"I-I knew there was a mystery to you but... That teacher who hurt you... It was that guy?"

"Please explain this to us best you can, sir."

Makoto folds her arms in slight self-gratification fused with distrust and concern.

"I knew you had to be there somewhere in the files I studied... I just didn't think it'd be that boy."

Ryuji stares at him with earnest intent. He looks grateful and full of joy at his teacher's survival, but his face is full of skepticism as well, their eyes are locked until he finally speaks.

"No more lies, Teach. We want the full story. Your story."

"... We'll be here awhile..."

The entire party looks at him attentively as Shiho speaks the group's mind.

"We'll be here the whole time. Some of them have been here for you since."

He looks between each of them. He's spent half his life not being able to trust himself, let alone others, but even he knows one day it had to come. He reclines in his bed as he takes a water bottle on one of the table stands by the bedside before pouring it over his head. The black dye and tan skin washes away on one side of his face. Alabaster skin with ivory hair, the ruby eyes gleaming from the single light in the room, all contrasting the seemingly healthy appearance the teenagers knew.

"... My name's Ren Amamiya. I was born to a rich family with low constitution and albinism. My parents were deep into the system you're familiar with by now, and wanted to raise the perfect little fighters, which they couldn't do with a weak sickly boy..."

Makoto looks at him curiously.

"But you had a brother?"

He nods looking straight up at the ceiling going down memory lane.

"Twin brother, he came out first, healthy as a horse. They said I wasn't too far behind, that he held my hand, as if helping me out of the womb. Crazy right?"

Haru brings a hand over her mouth as she began to piece parts yet untold.

"This older twin was Akira Kurusu, wasn't it."

Ren looks to the side with another much slower nod.

"Kurusu was the family name. When they saw that I was a sickly child from birth, my parents didn't even want me associated, so they had the records say I was adopted instead. I didn't eat at the same table as they did, hardly went out to play or go with them on vacations. I was a burden on their lives, a living medical bill, a parasite on their funds and child's future... But not Akira."

Ann hugs an arm swaying side to side frowning at the story thus far.

"That's horrible... What made your brother so different?"

A smile finally begins to shine as he looks back towards the light.

"Aside from the fact he looked like an angel? He knew who I was. He... He always called me brother. He'd push me to my limit, physically, but never spoke ill of or to me. He'd get a tongue lashing from Dad every time I came up because he'd never stop defending me."

Shiho has a small smile seeing his own.

"You weren't completely alone then... It's like he was watching you since you two were born."

"That's just the kind of boy Akira was. If someone, young or old, rich or poor it didn't matter to him. He'd do everything he could to help. He was our parents pride and joy... Black hair and light grey eyes... He was so much more than I could ever hope to be. Even with everything handed to him on a silver platter, he'd give me more than a share, and take just scraps for himself. He was... My hero."

There's a pause then. No wants to ask vocally, but the question is on everyone's minds, and so Ren looks to his small group of trouble magnets.

"When we were but pre-teens, he convinced our parents to take me with them on a trip out of the country to Germany. It was wonderful, but it was a cover for Dad to do the last bits of fighting before early retirement, and Akira's debut to the family business."

Ryuji scratches his head throughout most of the story until now. He's been waiting for this part.

"He must have been amazing then, right?"

"Kid... Even at his age he'd kick most grown men into tears. He could be just as terrible as he was nice."

"Sounds a lot like you. What happened?"

... Ren hates thinking about this. How long has it been since he had to? The memories he had on the way to this point were so pleasant. Now there's only pain...

"It went south after we left with our winnings, turned out a lot of people hated Dad, and killed most the family... I was spared because of my parent's lies about being adopted, but they left me to fend for myself, and I made my way around Europe as a little vagrant. I carted Akira's body with me unable to accept his death..."

Makoto looks down at a file in hand. The same file on the very man before them she studied for so long.

"This... I could've never anticipated you lived such an... Arduous life. I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Ren smiles, shaking his head with a mix between a huff and a laugh.

"I am who I am because of that. I met you annoying brats for it too. But it was hard."

"But I have to ask sir. Why change your identity? Why all the aliases?"

He stands up bringing on hand to hide the half his face. The side of which his true face is on display looks to the students.

"I blamed myself for everything. I hated myself for their deaths... So I decided that Ren Amamiya did die there and did what I could to be someone else. Be better."

The hand moves to hide that sickly visage of a ghost, and shows off the handsome young face the party had known from the start, Ren's pained smile turns to a frown.

"So I started to dirty my hair to make it a different color, grew it out to hide my eyes, I even stole tanning lotions to hide my pale skin. In the end I was still just a freak in a world that wanted nothing to do with me... Until..."

Ryuji speaks up having had enough of seeing his teacher in a pitiful state. It made him feel weak himself, but more so that it sickens him that even someone he thought untouchable was made helpless by this system, this ugly game the world is set in.

"Until that asshole picked you up right? He trained you to fight and you left when ya learned he was batshit insane, right?"

Ren nods lowering his hand.

"It was only a few days really, I couldn't leave Akira's body and O'Shaughnessy found me with his crew, immediately seeing cash in what I could do. He gave Akira's body a burial in his own family's graveyard... And then adopted me into his family. He taught me things I've yet to teach Ryuji. I spent nearly half my life fighting for him..."

He stops there and looks away from the group. He hates this... Weak pity party he's thrown himself. It disgusts him. To be back as a pale worm writhing in the dirt of silent self-depreciation, their faces once filled with adoration and even fear, respect, now change to a compassionate sadness of concern for him... He loves these kids and would die for him... But he wishes he had died so that they never saw him like this.

"I'll tell you brats the rest later. Just let me rest awhile and I'll get back to you about it."

Shiho grabs Ren's hand with a gentle squeeze as she remembers fond yet bittersweet memories. Their talk in his car as Yamatachi, the counsel she received when he was Akira, it is now her turn to return the favor.

"At school... You would reassure me about pain that I was going through. Even though I never said it out loud, you knew what I was going through, and merely talking to you about it was enough. Please, tell us what happened. Let me help you as you've helped me."

"... I learned he wasn't just the one hires to kill my family, which is why he found me within days, but he was the one to cut open Dad's throat. I couldn't be with the guy who took my family from me. By then I started my network with people around the world, used every means I could to sneak him and myself alone, and we ended up taking this freighter to South Korea. I locked us in a room but... Our fight ended up sinking the whole thing."

Makoto jumps as dots in her connect bit by bit.

"You said you met Kun Woo Li in Korea too... T-Then... You made your way back to Japan!"

"I bounced around in China first for some extra cash before I made my way back home. I found this old man being robbed in an alley and saved him. Turns out, the guys robbing him were paid to kill him since he wanted out of the system, the same system that ruined my life. I offered myself as a bodyguard until he died eight years ago. His name was Bujima Yamatachi, founder and owner of Yamatachi Banking, died a bachelor with no friends or family..."

Ryuji closes his eyes as he recalls waking up here in this very room. The seemingly cavalier manner Yamatachi displayed at helping him.

"I get it... When me and Makoto were down here, you said you'd help us to screw the rich guys over and save Haru, but it was more than that... You want revenge, don't you."

"Kid... I don't even want to kill O'Shaughnessy anymore... But if I can by some way, any way, destroy this corrupt organization? I'll take any means of doing so. Even putting my bets on you."

"I'm just one guy... One kid..."

Ryuji then grins as he holds out a fist for Ren.

"But I'm one kid willing to raise some hell for justice. I was scared I was gonna hear a heel turn in that sob story old man, but I was right after all, you're a good guy even with all that shit."

Ren weakly raises his own fist before their knuckles meet. A strong bond between them both now tempered in trust. Ren can't help but smile with a single tear coming down his eye.

"Huh... So this is what it's like to have a friend..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oi, James. The boss wants to see you. He ain't happy."

O'Shaughnessy rolls his eyes as he waves at the messenger. This worthless club filled with expendable lives, scum and trash wiggling around in the figurative muck of this deceptively luxurious bar.

"Fine, fine, I'll see tubby."

"Just because you can fight doesn't mean you can do whatever you want... You tricked my friends into attacking Shujin."

"No you crusty tagnut, I told Takuya that the guy feeling up on his sister was a teacher in Shujin, which is true."

"You baited him for fun!"

The foreigner shrugs as he passes the agitated thug.

"I told him I would get him the truth and I did! Go ask him! I didn't tell him to go get his teeth kicked in by twenty-eight year-old teacher!"

He descends a flight of stairs to a hidden strip club underneath the high-class establishment. Girls and women strut, dance, and of course strip all around a heavy crowd of members of the Hebi. All younger members of branch in the local yakuza. All lead by a rotund man with two women around his arms. O'Shaughnessy approaches him only to be stopped by two grunts. The fat man lowers his shades with a side glance to the Scotsman.

"That's far enough... I wanted to ask you something. That place that went up in flames... The guy who torched that place. Was it that guy with the skull? The vigilante?"

"Who else would set fire to a place of ill-repute! Wasn't it on your protection payroll?"

"It was, and I got a call from some old asshole on the night it happened, said the owner wasn't happy, but it wasn't you... Right?"

O'Shaughnessy shrugs before swiftly dispatching both the men. He pokes the eyes of one before kicking the knee of the other backwards, he gut punches the blinded one before throwing him into the handicapped thug, both tossed to the side in mere moments. The women quietly gasp too terrified to shriek as the loud droning club music drowns out the men wailing. O'Shaughnessy sneers at his "leader".

"Don't forget I could kill you and everyone in this room if I wanted to, Fat Boy. Now you know that, and you know I love taking credit for things, so if I killed your guys... Why would I burn evidence of it? I'm tellin' ya! That vigilante came in and murked your guys. Nearly got me, but he didn't enter from the front or back, came from right behind the counter... You hearin' me?"

"Barely. What're you getting at, asshole?"

"Noticed the bandana has turned into a helmet? Or his new expensive yet stylish suit? He's got an upgrade! Someone working there, someone who owns that building, had a secret entrance he used to fuck us up! To fuck you over!"

The man looks away in thought.

"... Some of the older buildings have gambling rooms made that were kept out of records and blueprints... Quite a few in that area actually."

"It's only my most humble suggestion as the guy who killed his way to the top but..."

O'Shaughnessy gets uncomfortably close. The man leans back with disgust on his face but fear in his eyes.

"Send someone over there to look the place over. Some of your buddies in the force. I'm telling you, that guy has resources, and I'll use my own Intel to check it out... The sooner we do this, the sooner your pushers and dealers can get back to work, after all those are MY boys in the clink on YOUR orders."

The man gulps and nods silently. His partner winks at him as he gives the fat man his due personal space.

"Nice doing business with you as always Kaneshiro. Don't forget who got you where you are... And that I can take it all away in an instant too."

"R-Rrgh...!"

O'Shaughnessy leaves snickering to himself as he traverses through the slums of the city. Getting numerous drinks along the way. Drinks to numb the pain in his heart. After meeting with his old student, his best employee, his first son... Now he has to kill him again...

He arrives to his own hideaway in a seemingly abandoned warehouse. As he enters the manager's office, he leans over the shoulder a young man sitting in front of numerous monitors, the stench of liquor heavy on his breath. An inebriated smile and terrible slur to his voice.

"Seamus!~ Dear lad! Tell me some good news before I break your toys...!"

"Y-You're... Hardly in any state to hear this. What happened after you hung up? You sound like you-"

Seamus looks up and stops in shock. He's known his father to be quite a monster, an unholy heathen, just all around a bad guy. Even so, this terrible man was still his father, and his own eyes not that bad of one. He's seen this man go through war zones as if they were strolls, break out of prisons just to ruin long lasting records, and come home with fatal injuries smiling like he had only scraped his knee... Through all of the insanity he's lived with; Seamus never saw his father cry, not until this moment. Face red yet twisted into a forced gleeful expression as tears lightly fall from his weary green eyes.

"You... Are you... Okay, Dad?"

O'Shaughnessy nods as he buries his hand in the boy's curly hair to ruffle his head.

"Over the moon! Now spill the swill before I force feed you daikon or whatever bullshit rice cake juice they have on this island."

Seamus nods and turns his attention to one of his screens with a point.

"R-Right...! That's the address I narrowed down. Owner of the building is Sojiro Sakura, who also owns a building just a street over, Café LeBlanc."

"Why's it spelled like, Leblanc?"

"I-I was bothered by that too-! It's not important. What IS important is in his history he's been buying some strange things for a man his age. Manga books-"

"That comic kiddie shit you read since we got here?"

"There's a concise difference between the two!"

"Tell me later cause I like the one with black swordsman."

Seamus groans as he moves his finger to a list while scrolling through it.

"Figurines. Video games. Computer hardware and repair kits. I hacked into his online purchases and found even more stuff that's out of character... Which lead me to the camera system within his own cafe. He never checks for tapes, talks to himself when he's alone, but no mention of anything I just listed."

The unimpressed elder stares blankly with an itch on his parched bearded throat.

"You going somewhere with this or can I get me another bottle of white deer sake?"

Seamus gives him a reassuring smile.

"Just... Stay with me a minute."

"That's sixty seconds and counting."

The boy pulls up a document with a birth certificate and contract.

"See this? He legally adopted girl under his name, Futaba Sakura. She's not dead, no illnesses, but there are reports of her being moved from family to family after her mother's suicide."

"So he's got a brat somewhere, big deal."

"Exactly! S-She'd be around my age... Things that I'm interested in, are on this list, and there's a known subculture called hikikomori, where adolescent adults become shut ins seeking absolute isolation."

O'Shaughnessy stares at the screen as he processes the information. A cruel sneer curves upwards on his lips.

"I get it... A girl holed up all alone with a geezer lookin' after her unable to help her, gets her all that tech shit hoping it'll help her cope, but he isn't aware of her... Activities."

Seamus grows a weary smile then as he pulls up a final window. Excitement bubbling over his nervousness and fear.

"Th-T-That isn't all sir...! It was for a brief moment, I'm sure she must have noticed, but I was able to sneak straight into her own personal database. She's not just someone who's hacking cameras. She's been wiring banks from all over, sending them to a ghost account, and from there someone else takes the collective pot out... All of the banks as you see here...!"

O'Shaughnessy drops his jaw in astonishment at the names he sees on the list.

"I know these people... I know all of them! Ichiryusai! Kunikazu! Shikokimori! Masayashi! The Police Force too?! There's Cobra's bank of choice as well! ... Even Pierce's personal account...!"

Seamus has never seen his father lose his composure before, but the news he's told him has his old man in such a startled state that it unnerves the boy himself, and thus curiosity gnaws at his mind.

"Whaddya think this means, sir?"

Holding his head, O'Shaughnessy looks away from the bright screen to the darkness of the room, thinking to himself a myriad of thoughts at once.

"... Where does the money taken out go to?"

"Yamatachi Banking Incorporated. I couldn't find anything else out. You know that guy too, Dad?"

The Scotsman stumbles back in a mix of gleeful and terrifying shock. If Ren was Yamatachi, and this girl Futaba was stealing money from a specific subset of people from their shared past, he can not help but start to laugh.

"Revenge... It was always revenge with you, Ren. Say, who was the brat's mother?"

"Uh... Wakaba Ishiki."

"... Say, kid? Everything you told me is true, right?"

"Yessir!"

Seamus gives him a nod with conviction in his voice. An unknown tell that his father catches that reassures him. He could read all of his sons like the open books they are. Confident, he turns away ready to leave.

"Guess I'll go over and give her a visit!~"

His son stops him by grabbing his wrist. A desperate tone in his voice.

"Wait, Dad! Why don't we send someone else for a change... We have a good number of Pierce's employees to use and those street thugs you picked off the street."

"... Oh. I get it... You want me to relax and heal up huh?"

"The left side of your ribs looks like it was hit by a car, you need to send someone else so you can get better, e-even if you don't feel it!"

O'Shaughnessy stares at the young man before taking out the stolen phone with a defeated sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll send some of the boys upstairs at that café."

"What about the house?"

"This underground system is a business, Seamus. You can order yourself a service if you know where and who to call... Like so."

Across the city in a secluded manor, a home to several talented individuals, an kind old man in an extravagant yukata answers his cellphone with a chipper tone.

"Yes? This is Madarame speaking."

 _[ "It's me you old copycat. Still using kids to make a living?" ]_

Madarame's cheerful expression dies and twists to a darkened scowl upon hearing a voice long forgotten.

"Ah. James-san. I can assume you're behind the rise in conflict in town?"

 _[ "Believe it or not, dusty butt, I ain't start anything here. There were just a bunch of people angry with how their world was running, and I took advantage of it by joining them, but this isn't about me right now." ]_

"It usually is. What do you want."

 _[ "You still teaching kids to kill?" ]_

The elder lets out a groan in dismay.

"Among other things."

 _[ "I need your best. Name your price and I'll text you where to send them" ]_

"... I will warn you... He has a rather noble standard and preference. He won't kill a woman or child without a good reason, or even a lowly defensive man, so your target better be someone worthy."

 _[ A teenager who's using and abusing a foster father through guilt as they live the shut-in life. Had to use my own hacker to find him, and he's got fingers in a lot of banks, such as your own. You been making withdrawals without going to your own account?" ]_

"... Yes... How do you know that?"

 _[ "Don't sound like a noble brat, but a thieving rat, and your boy there will kill those won't he?" ]_

"He will. Is that all?"

 _[ "You ever recall training a child by the name Akira Kurusu?" ]_

Madarame stops dead in his tracks. This is a memory he had long since tried to forget.

"I do. I also remember being there when you tore his father's throat out."

 _[ "I ever tell you had a brother? The albino kid we let live as the boat sank?" ]_

"... Where are you going with this?"

 _[ "Masayashi is still gunning for Prime Minister right? It was on his orders we kill the Kurusu family but... I let one go. He's coming after us. That's why I'm calling you for this. We're all in hot water until we tie this loose end." ]_

"... He knows about everything? The Reformation Act and all?"

 _[ "I doubt it... But we can never be too sure. You understand why I'm calling you about this now, right?" ]_

"... I'll get right on it."

Madarame hangs up as he enters a room. Vacant of furniture as to make room for nothing but portraits, canvases, and myriad of paint tools. Amidst the chaotic room sits on a humble shrine a painting known as the modern day pride of Japan. The Sayuri. A thin man paints with great fervor, lost in his own world of inspiration, he stops only at the call of his master.

"Yusuke-kun."

"Sensei! Do you have need of me this evening?"

Yusuke bows deeply only for his teacher to stand him up straight with a gentle hand.

"No, not at all my boy. Yusuke Kitagawa should be resting for the upcoming art gallery!"

The old man's smile subtly changes to a fierce grin. Eyes narrow and shift into a cold steel gaze.

"Fox, however, has a new assignment. This one is the big one. Do this and you'll have my blessing as you have sought out."

Yusuke's eyes widen in surprise. His brows furrow shortly after, his face goes through an unseen change, as if a whole other person has possessed his body entirely.

"If that is the case... I will paint a portrait of death with blood. Who will be my muse, Master?"

* * *

A body flies through a window of a nightclub. Tumbling to the ground knocking a table over with a broken jaw. Ryuji marches in wearing his armored costume staring down a room full of people now wary of his presence stare in confusion. Few thuggish men glare at him in anxious suspense. Ryuji speaks loud over the music.

"I'm looking for a foreigner named Patrick O'Shaughnessy."

They rush him as a response. Most patrons unaware of the situation watch in fear as the skull-clad rogue beats the men with ease. He drags one out and pins him to a wall.

"I'm not going to ask again. The foreigner. I know you're Hebi."

"Wait! Wait, wait, I left that shitty club weeks ago! Jus' lemme go!"

"Answer. Otherwise you eat with a wired jaw."

He sends a fist next to the grunts head causing some cracks into the stone wall behind him. A yelp as a reaction before he nods.

"Okay! Okay! That old guy with the unreal body? Red hair and shit? Right?"

"Snake tattoo on his chest."

"He... He just comes and goes. I left because of him. Shit, ton of us did, but I heard Junya got muscle to replace us and more."

"Who's Junya?"

"That's Boss Jin's real name! Listen... I'm only tellin' you this much cause I was there. That night you came in and kicked our asses. Look!"

He unbuttons his shirt to reveal terrible burns yet to fully heal.

"Took the opportunity to get a fresh start... I didn't think anyone would find me again but you did!"

"No one gets off free from a life of crime. You slipped up enough for me to find you."

"Yeah, no shit. Listen I know you're crazy, especially dressin' up like some Western shinigami but... At least I know you ain't insane like that fuck."

"I'm considering the options here. Keep talking."

"H-He showed up out of nowhere, Junya was just some yakuza thug back then, got him into dealing drugs and taking over territory with another name. None of the other families know they're being fucked over by their own!"

"Why are you being so generous with the information then? Isn't this a death sentence snitching like this?"

The man looks over his assailants shoulders and gestures to the mess inside.

"Police don't do what you do. No one says it but you're startin' to scare some of the higher ups... Plus... I don't like what that guy turned Junya into. You saw how he just convinces and sends guys out to. It ain't right... No fun or business in tearin' the city apart like this."

"So even the underground crime ring wants nothing to do with him?"

"No... But since Junya fills his numbers with young idiots eager to prove themselves, and that foreigner fuck finds these strange strong guys to, they got numbers and power."

"That's fine by me. Do yourself a favor. Get out of town."

Ryuji throws him to the side before making his exit as the police arrive. He scales a building to escape and calls from a flip phone Ren had given him.

"Hey. It's me. We finally got a decent lead. Good work on finding a survivor."

 _[ "Good job on not killing him. It only took two weeks of you beating the shit out of people. Talk to me after school tomorrow. You should update Haru before anything. She's been talking with Pierce." ]_

"Again? How does she do it? I can barely stand near the guy without my heart stoppin'..."

 _[ "Yeah, he's always had that kind of effect on people. Get home quickly. I don't want you falling asleep in class again." ]_

"Yessir..."

He hangs up and starts going from rooftop to rooftop. This new route, dangerous and risky, feels all too natural with him. He just has to mind his biggest weakness. He hisses as he lands after a big leap putting a hand on his thigh.

"Dammit... Not now..."

He looks over the edge of the building down below. Above the neon lights and in the cover of a clouded night sky, he can see just about everything, sometimes he would think he could stare out forever.

"Hey, Buttercup!~"

Ryuji turns to face a flash of white as he stumbles back from a punch. O'Shaughnessy snickers popping his knuckles.

"You need to be more careful! Could've cut open your throat then and there. Dropped kicked ya into the sky. Taken ya arm and slam your stupid face into the breaker up here. Given that helmet's all metal it'd probably be like goin' through electric shock therapy..."

Ryuji shakes his head still dazed by the punch. He feels his mask and realizes there's a sizable dent. Immediately he takes a fighting stance he's adopted since his past experiences.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to try those out on you."

"Ah, ah, ah... I'd love for us to tango. Really. I would. However, I wanted to give you a heads up instead. You know about that school trip comin' up soon right?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you're either behind bars or six feet under."

O'Shaughnessy clasps his hands together tenderly with a loving sigh before scowling threateningly at his prey.

"I appreciate the dedication, really I do, but you don't have a choice in the matter so... I'll strike a deal with you."

Ryuji leans back as the Scotsman takes a step forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Why would I deal with you!?"

"Think of it as you proving yourself as one of us to me. That you're on Ren's level. There's a certain respect that comes along with that kind of power, y'know?"

"He's not apart of your shitty club anymore! Quit talking nonsense!"

O'Shaughnessy places a hand over his heart smiling wickedly.

"Okay then fine. I'll get to the point. I'm gonna kill one of your closest allies. If you can stop me, I won't commit any acts of violence or crimes during your vacation to Hawaii, but if not..."

He shrugs then.

"I hope your friend is as fireproof as that suit is."

" **YOU BASTARD**!"

Ryuji roars as he throws himself to his rival with a hail of punches. O'Shaughnessy makes quick work as he parries and dodges, making note of Ryuji's growing power, a young teenager already capable of breaking air ducts and denting the support beams of the standing water tower. His smile grows wider as he directs the reckless fighter into punching a breaker next to a door down the building. Ryuji convulses from the bolts and volts coursing through his body.

"I told you to be more careful! I think I'll leave you like this, but here's a hint for your dumbass, I'm going to kill the ally you've never met but have always known."

He laughs before his breath is cut short by a blow to his chest. With his free hand, Ryuji strikes his target in the sternum, shocking his opponent literally and figuratively. O'Shaughnessy stumbles back unable to even wheeze as his senses goes haywire with his body falling numb. His eyes widen as he realizes what's happening as he watches Ryuji tear his arm out of the breaker. He tries speaks through his stunned state.

"Y-Yo-You...! You're... You're a human conductor...! You somehow... Transferred the electricity from the building, through your body, into me?! If you grabbed me instead, I'd be dead, we'd both be!"

Is what he intended to say. What has come out is gibberish as Ryuji approaches him angrily.

"I like you better this way. No words. Just stand still so I can beat the shit out of you."

With a loud grunt, Ryuji begins to beat his most hated target hard as he can, and knocks him over the edge of the building down into the alley with a thunderous uppercut. In any other situation he would have pursued, but he can't be distracted from his number one priority, taking out the flip phone in a pained panic.

"Ren! Just ran into James! Said he was gonna kill one of us! Who're you closest to?!"

 _[ "Shit, I know what he's doing. Get to ground level. Stay calm. Get back to wherever you had your normal clothes and go catch a train to Ann's place. Where you are, she's closest to you, and Haru has her own security. Remember, they didn't fire Kun Woo Li." ]_

"What about Makoto!?"

 _[ "She's with me right now. Late night studying trying to figure out all the guys O'Shaughnessy may have recruited. He's not going to send his guys over to us." ]_

"I'm going by Ann's then my mom's... That should be everybody, right?"

 _[ "Did he give a clue or any hints?" ]_

"He said the target was someone I never met but knew? What kind of shit does that even mean?!"

Ren remains silent for a time. Ryuji barks at him with anxiety rising in his chest.

"Listen! We don't have time to twiddle our damn thumbs! Do you know or not!?"

 _[ "I'm texting you an address on your real phone. Don't forget to throw this one away when you get changed." ]_

"Who is this person!?"

 _[ "Alibaba. Now get over there!" ]_

Ryuji nods and hangs up before crushing the phone in with his grip. Frustration builds up inside unable to go anywhere, he focuses on movement, heading for the familiar address texted to him...

* * *

The house is silent. Only the idle sound of the city outside and breeze of air conditioning filters out his quiet footsteps. No creaks in the stairs, no noise to give him away, the intruder reaches slowly for the doorknob to a door with several warning and 'do not enter' signs. It's an easy kill, hikokimoris. He opens the door and is immediately blinded.

"Agh-!"

He's forced back with his back hitting the wall. He tries to move but something pins him as he coughs up something bitter. He can already tell from the pain he's been stabbed. A girl with bright orange hair and thin frame pushes a knife against a fox-masked man. She gasps at how fast he reacts from the flash bang she threw at him, she had to prepare with her special light reflecting goggles, and yet he kicks the side of her knee before backhanding her down the stairs. She curls into a ball as she tumbles and falls down. She stands and runs fast as she can out of the house. She pants as she runs out into the street.

"Officer! O-Officer!"

She runs towards a police officer. However, as he turns to face her, her own knife flies deep into his eye. He falls face first pushing the knife even further in. The girl shrieks as she runs without looking back. Fox chases after her holding his side.

"You won't escape."

With a mighty leap he brings his sword down on the girl. It stops with sparks flying as Ryuji deflects the blade with the plates on his sleeve. He fireman kicks Fox in the chest. The assassin's feet drags across the street as Ryuji holds an arm out to the girl.

"Get out of here."

"I-I...!"

Fox stands and points his katana at his obstacle.

"You. I've heard of you. The Vigilante, I presume? You are trying to fight the Hebi. In your own way, you are fighting for Japan, and I can respect that. That girl behind you has been stealing money from those who would uphold justice!"

"This thief here has been helping me save lives. Hate her if you want, I don't care for your feelings, but don't you come near her."

"Then we are at odds. Die!"

Fox advances with Ryuji. He thrust of his blade aimed for the fighter's throat, which is caught in a clap of both hands which brings it high, but Fox anticipates this. With fast thinking, he stomps a foot setting off a switch in his boot, a secret knife juts out and is sent into Ryuji's side with a kick.

"Guh! Sonuva-!"

Fox twists the blade out of his opponents now loosened grasp as he falls back to rest on a free hand, he kicks the jaw of the helmet with a spin as he drags the knife across the body, acrobatically spinning himself on one hand before leaping back with a flip. Ryuji's back turned, Fox finds the thinnest of openings, the neck exposed and free of armoring. He sprints swinging for a decapitation. Ryuji turns with the full power of his hips to meet the blade with his fist. Fox skids past his foe and looks down at his broken blade in shock.

"I-Impossible...!"

He gasp upon his kidney being savagely punched before being taken into the air as he reels back. Ryuji holds him high overhead before bringing the assassin's spine down on his knee. A cough of defeat released as Fox rolls onto his stomach trying to find the strength to continue on.

"Don't come after her again. I won't let you off so easily."

Ryuji states flatly before limping away with his own wound. His vest under the jacket saves his internal organs from being damaged, yet the wound goes past his flesh, enough so to bleed regardless. Fox manages to stand staring down at his broken blade. Hand quivering in rage at defeat. His first defeat. He won't have it!

"I won't lose to the likes of you-!"

They three freeze as they hear a voice shout with flashlights shining from the alleyways.

"Police!"

The girl takes Ryuji's hand and pulls out another flash bang grenade from her pockets. As the light dies down in but an instant, the officers only find the body of their comrade, losing the three. Fox looks down from above a light pole he climbed before using it to reach the rooftops.

"... No one was awake to make the call... And this neighborhood is quiet. Why are there so many officers in one location?"

An old man reading a newspaper jumps as his door opens.

"Ah-! Hey! The café is closed!"

He becomes breathless as he sees his daughter pulling a most suspicious character inside with her.

"S-Sojiro! We need help! Please, hide him your attic, now!"

"Futaba, what are you doing out here...! Outside of your room...!"

"SOJIRO!"

Sojiro snaps out of his shock and bites back any remarks he may have had. He takes Ryuji from her and help him up the stairs to a dusty storage attic.

"You're not allergic to dust are you?"

"Sorry about the blood... Her name's Futaba?"

"You didn't know?"

"She's been helping me for awhile under an alias. This is the first time we've ever met."

Futaba runs up the stairs as Sojiro sets Ryuji down on a large box.

"Looks like we're in the clear... I'm so sorry just to spring this on you... I-I don't know what to say... Where to start... H-How... How to... How breathe."

She clutches her chest hyperventilating. Sojiro begins to pale and panic slightly himself as he hovers around Futaba.

"H-Hey! Take it easy! You can't be outside your room yet, look at you, I-I'm going to take you back!"

"N-No... Don't...!"

Ryuji speaks up groaning.

"Some guy broke into your house to get to her. Police came by same time I tried to stop him. They were gonna arrest us both but she managed to get me away."

He then stands as the door bell rings with a multitude of footsteps entering. Ryuji pulls Sojiro back shaking his head at the old man before he can go down.

"Not a lot of this makes sense now but I promise. Sorry for the mess ahead of time."

It took about thirteen minutes, maybe less according to the old clock Futaba stares at, yet it feels as if far longer has passed. Sojiro remain quiet at the sound of a fight downstairs. He had hugged her tightly as both heard gunfire and shouts. Moment after moment passes until Ryuji returns, his costume in tatters, his protective vest torn and helmet heavily scratched with a big another dent to compliment the one O'Shaughnessy gave him. The plates on his back were forcibly removed with a steak knife sticking out. He sways a little as he walks over to them.

"Hey. You owe me now."

He falls out after that relinquishing himself to his exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryuji wakes up with blinding light hurting his eyes and weight on him. He sits up and hisses as a woman leans off of him.

"Whoa! You're awake already!?"

He looks around grabbing his side with a groan. A cramped sterile room full of medical equipment and documents. A desk with a computer dimly glowing under the florescent lights. His eyes focus on the strangest doctor he's seen. A woman who wears a goth punk clothing with torn leggings and spider theme. She sighs with forceps in hand with a bullet being held.

"It's a good thing I managed to get this last shell out. Aren't you in pain?"

He grabs at his head as his face pales further. His face is exposed. The woman frowns at him feigning disappointment as she revels in his mortified reaction.

"Don't worry. Your stylish mask is in a safe place. You know, I thought you'd be better looking underneath."

Ryuji glares at her and remains silent as she continues to examine his body. She rolls her eyes before poking his chest.

"I deal with stink eye on a daily basis. You're not ugly. Now lay still so I can finish with you."

He glances around before relenting to her guiding hand easing him down on his back. He speaks as the stitching needle enters his arm.

"N-Ngh! Thanks... I owe you big time for this... Are these new clothes?"

"Hand me downs from a family who owns the theater. You saved the local coffee shop from going out of business. I guess that makes us even."

"Are they okay? The old man and the girl?"

"The girl is outside. Sakura-san is talking with the police at Leblanc. Did you know about the men you beat?"

"That they were Hebi in disguise? At first, I couldn't tell, I was going to let myself get arrested... Then I noticed they weren't acting like police. Some struggling later and I saw their gang band on one of them."

"They were part of that terrorist group? You really pounded the tar out of them..."

She pauses for a moment to feel his bicep with a gentle squeeze.

"How do you do it? Do you use steroids, some supplements of a kind, muscle therapy or bone surgery?"

Ryuji looks at her with slight offense. He did think about it though but shakes his head.

"I don't know about supplements, my teacher probably slips some stuff into my food when he feeds me, but I don't use needles. I just jump into the fight."

The doctor's brow slowly raises at his answer before her stoic face becomes a shady smile.

"That's quite a meathead response... Still, your body is fascinating."

"I thought you said I wasn't good looking?"

"You're a far cry from handsome."

He narrows his eyes as she finishes with a chuckle.

"However, your epidermis is like leather, durability wise. It feels smooth despite that, and your muscle is also pretty dense, it was hard to puncture it. I felt like I was trying to sew into shark."

She holds up broken scalpels. That comes as a surprise to him as he remembers how badly such instruments harmed him in his fight with Takamata. He still had several minor lacerations, and his armor played a big part in keeping his hide in tact, but he barely had any armor left by the time the fight was over. Ryuji looks to the door ignoring her observations. He sits up slowly and stands on his feet with a stumble.

"Hey... How come I'm not in handcuffs?"

"The real police are busy with collecting the imposters. They're too busy with that to look for you. Plus, everyone saw you saving Sakura-san and the girl. You were pretty loud in your fight, but no one wanted to get involved, turns out you exposing those fake officers won the neighborhood over."

"So no one told the real ones I was here...? Talk about a lucky break. Can I go now?"

"Can you move on your own without keeling over?"

He rolls an arm smiling cheekily at her.

"... I could do with a painkiller."

* * *

Futaba jumps out of her seat as Ryuji walks out. He flinches at her practically crashing into him with a worried whine.

"You're awake-! D-Do-Don't move around too much...! S-Sojiro... He... He got those clothes from a friend and... I, uh... Are they...?"

Ryuji eyes her curiously before popping his collar with a grin.

"I feel great and they fit pretty well. Hey, something happened? What's with the stammering?"

"I-I d-do-don't do well with being... Outside."

The doctor speaks up as she sits behind a windowed counter.

"Classic case of high levels of social anxiety. She's toughed it out just for you. You should be grateful."

Ryuji looks to Futaba in shock.

"That's why you wouldn't leave the house, huh?"

She shakes her head in silence. There must be more but she won't say. He can't say much to her like that and gestures for her to follow.

"Let's take you home. Your old man is gonna worry if you're gone long."

"I-I can't go home..."

"Huh?"

Futaba glances at the doctor before she snatches Ryuji's wrist and pulls him outside onto the streets. She looks around before whispering harshly with an unintentional glare.

"I-I messed up, okay? If I go back home, Sojiro is going to be in danger, that Inari and those palookas aren't going to stop until I'm dead!"

Ryuji grows a grim expression as memories begin to resurface of his own situation.

"This certainly sounds familiar. What about your computers or Yamatachi?"

"I-I have a strict no face to face with any of my clientele!"

Ryuji looks at her with skepticism, then sympathy as he rubs his head, unable to look at her with a serious face for much longer. Futaba Sakura for all intents and purposes was a child even by his own immature standards.

"Okay, okay, but it isn't like I have a place for you to go."

"You have a single bed for two in a guestroom at your home for family visits!"

"H-How'd you know about that...?"

She holds up his phone, something he thought he had lost, and taps the camera on the back.

"I had Yamatachi apply a personal app that allowed me to see through your camera when you started training at his penthouse. I know more about you and your private activities than anyone else. Plus I can record audio too!"

She grins with a mischievous laugh adjusting her glasses.

"You've got quite the diverse taste in women, huh? The amount of blackmail I have on you is tremendous actually! Who would've thought you were the submissive type!~"

"Y-You almost died before sunrise and you're talkin' about my internet history all of a sudden?!"

"I need my own way of coping. You're a pervert too, not exactly the kind of hero I'd want to save me."

Ryuji laughs mockingly as he starts to walk away from her.

"Yeah well, I ain't exactly a hero myself, you can't stay with me."

Futaba doesn't move and nearly falls over as he pulls at her. She grumbles under her breath before looking at him with a pathetic somber frown.

"...There's... Nowhere else I can go without feeling safe."

He turns around in surprise at that.

"Really? You know, he gave me the address to save you, don't you two have something tight between you?"

She looks down at the ground shaking her head.

"I didn't know that he wasn't who he said he was... I usually have all the information on people who use my services... I-I... I felt betrayed when he revealed himself to you."

He looks back at her perplexed. Is it jealousy or betrayal, he wonders, not that it matters right now. The priority is her safety.

"You are a strange and creepy girl."

"I... I know..."

She sighs with the distant voices returning... Telling her things she already knew, things she should be doing, things she should've done to make everyone's lives easier... The voices vanish as she finds a warm hand patting her head.

"I don't know you though so I ain't gonna judge you like I do. I'll take to you my place and see if I can convince my mom to let you stay. You're pretty cute and very earnest despite everything, so she'll probably let you stay, especially if she and the old man talk!"

Futaba looks up at Ryuji. This, stupid, brutish, vulgar ape that hasn't realized just how dangerous his life really is just keeps going. It's this ignorance that she believes is his strength.

She used to at least.

It wasn't until this moment that it has finally hit her. Why people would ever give someone like Ryuji the time of day. There's a strength he gives others, a sense of security and power, a certain hope through his own struggling that gives Futaba hope. She's in the same boat he is now. Whether she likes it or not this boy is her best bet. Her hold on his wrist loosens and he removes her from him just to hold her hand.

"You got anxiety right? I wish we could've just taken the way I took but we'll have to play it normal for now. Stay close to me, okay?"

"Y-Yes..."

He tenses slightly as she hugs his arm the moment they enter a crowd. His body aches as the pain killers haven't kicked in yet.

"Your old man, Sojiro, he knows about your situation?"

"I... I had to show him a lot of things on my monitors... It hurt, and was a lot to take in, but... He understands..."

"I just wanted to make sure before we got too far away. Won't you need those?"

"I-I'll just ha-have you or Ren move them to wherever I'll be staying for good. This stay at your place is only temporary!"

"You sound like you have a plan!"

He smiles at her with herself beaming at him pridefully.

"I have a contingency plan for nearly all situations and scenarios! I'm never at a loss!"

Her smile begins to crack as she shakes terribly as a stranger lightly brushes against her.

"I-I-I-I j-j-ugh-jus-just... D-Didn't think... I'd be leaving... Ever..."

"You okay? You look like you're about to cry."

She shakes her head and looks around frantically before pointing ahead to an empty park.

"Can we stop somewhere quick, please?!"

They make a stop and Futaba takes to a vacant bench. Ryuji stands next there rolling his shoulders with a grunt.

"Man, I'm gonna get an earful for messing that suit up... Oh-! I-I forgot my helmet too!"

"No you didn't. She didn't have it. Someone came and picked it up."

"Huh? Who?"

"Some stranger that Takemi-sensei was familiar with. He talked like he knew a lot about you already."

"And you didn't get a name!?"

"O-Of course not! I hate violence! Th-The sight of blood is enough to make me wanna gag! I-I figured he was alright because he helped her fix you up..."

He hangs his head low sighing.

"Yeah, well it's okay. 'S just scrap metal and leather. I just gotta be a little less reckless is all."

"Or pick fights you can win without getting hit..."

They give each other a look before Ryuji snickers.

"You're right. I ain't any good dead or crippled."

"Of course! Especially since Yama- er, Ren, is down a leg! How is he going to school like that?"

"I thought you've been watching us through my camera!"

"Not twenty-four seven! H-He had me work on some research papers on some discontinued project awhile back."

He rolls his eyes at her and takes her back out to the streets.

"Yeah well... I guess we've all been busy."

* * *

"Oh my... You really have nowhere to go, young miss?"

Futaba sits hugging herself on at the dining table. Ryuji scratches his head as he tries to figure a way to word this for his mother.

"I-I didn't want to just drop this on you b-but it was so sudden and-"

"She can stay."

"... huh?"

His mother laughs at their bewilderment as she waves it off with a passive gesture.

"These things happen. There was a time when you were like this, y'know? A time I was like this too. I doubt it's the same, but if I can help someone get back on their feet, I wouldn't mind if it meant letting them stay a few weeks."

Futaba looks at her with unspoken gratitude, her mouth open to thank her, but seeing Ryuji hug his mother stopped that. She finds herself in another moment of self-loathing. This petulant feeling of envy towards them made her hate herself for feeling that way.

Why wasn't her mother like this towards her...?

She gasps as she feels a warm touch. His mother holds Futaba's shoulder cautiously as she guides her to her feet.

"Futaba-chan, right? Let's get you settled in! A small tour of the place should suffice."

She only nods but immediately looks to Ryuji.

"A-Are you staying?"

He shakes his head with his own guilty conscious. He looks to the front door sighing.

"I gotta report to the boxing club at the gym. Tell them the situation."

She looks at him skeptically until she looks back to his mother.

"R-Right... Boxing club. D-Don't be gone too long! It's a Sunday..."

"I-I'm coming back! Sheesh!"

They trade faces as Ryuji leaves. His mother laughs at their minor argument.

"You two get along so well already."

"As if..."

"Futaba-chan, if I may be so bold, can I ask something personal?"

The girl tilts her head without giving either a yes or a no. Curious yet ever closeted.

"How long has my son been acting as the Vigilante?"

If Futaba had a drink she would have spat all over the floor. In a way, she saw this coming, but the real surprise is the implication that his mother may have known from the start.

"I... W-Why are you asking me?! I-I-I-I ne-never even suspected-!""

"Please don't lie to me. I get enough of that from him. I just need to hear the truth from someone."

Futaba shrinks under the intense gaze. It reminds her of her own mother.

"You're his mom! Why haven't you stopped him from doing those things?"

She wants to kick herself after blurting out like that. This woman is deceptively luring her in, the genuine care in her face and voice, it hurts Futaba. It makes her want to tell the truth. The woman sighs before taking to a photo on the kitchen shelf.

"So it is him. I knew it was from that first fight on the news. I was so afraid I thought my heart would give out... He just walks it off and tells me it's boxing club."

She laughs to herself as she takes the photo out of the glass frame and shows it to Futaba. A photo of herself and a far younger Ryuji. It's folded in halfway.

"Any other mother would chastise him. Condemn him. They may have called the police hoping they could fix their child."

"B-But not you...? Why?"

"Because."

She unfolds the rest out. A man with a mournful grimace stands there. His teeth more like fangs and eyes fierce as a tiger's. Aside from his mouth and hair, he was the spitting image of Ryuji, or rather Ryuji is of him.

"His father was exactly the same. I didn't fall in love with that strength, but what he used it for, he was a good but broken man..."

She wipes a tear from her eye trying to laugh the pain in her heart away.

"I just hope he doesn't go and file his teeth like his father. Futaba-chan. I can't stop him from doing what he does. This country right now needs people like him but he's still my son you understand. So please, tell me what you know."

* * *

Ryuji looks behind him as he leaves the subway tunnels. There's no one he can identify, and yet he's under constant strain of suspicion, paranoid to the idea of being followed. No, he expects it now. Regardless, before anything, he has to make a stop to a special place.

In the eyes of Yusuke, who has been stalking his prey since he left the clinic, Ryuji vanishes upon entering an alley in Central Street. Unaware of the sacred place kept unknown to him.

Ryuji enters the Velvet Room to a patient Nameless standing in the foyer.

"Ah, Chariot. We've been expecting you!"

"You have?"

The blind butler steps to the side gesturing to a case sitting on a table behind him.

"I take it you are here for the upgrade?"

"U-Upgrade?!"

"Of course. There are less metal plates, so it's lighter, flexible, and we've decided against a full helmet this time. Caroline put a lot of effort into this one."

As if on cue, as Ryuji reaches for the case, he pulls back with a yelp as a baton strikes his hand. Caroline hisses at him.

"Is there something you're forgetting you barn raised Neanderthal? Where's your gratitude!?"

"Holy shit! K-Keep from breaking my hand and I might be a little grateful!"

Justine causes him to jump as she speaks up from his side.

"This certainly took up most of our time. Please be more careful with this one."

"Wh-Where'd you come from?!"

Nameless chuckles as the twins take to his side.

"It seems you've managed to a time of brevity with your efforts. Isn't the school trip soon?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you know about that...?"

Caroline scoffs pointing the baton at Ryuji.

"Don't be a fool! We know just about everything about you! I thought you would be used to this by now!"

Caroline shakes her head before looking down at her clipboard in hand.

"The Scotsman will keep his word. However, he is only one man, you still have to worry about an entire world."

Ryuji takes the case with a raised brow.

"What? Who else could be gunning after me and my friends?"

Nameless rolls his wrist before flicking it repeatedly, a card flying from his sleeve into his fingers with each flick, before twirling them between his fingers. He carries a full hand and offers them to Ryuji.

"Take three please."

He takes the first card and looks at it. A winged demon drinks from a mug as it sits on top of a man and a woman who are both leashed.

"Devil. The indulgence of desire, detachment, the idea of releasing one's limits. It can be interpreted as true freedom or crippling addiction."

"I can figure who this is on my own..."

He takes the next one. A robed man sits upon a stone throne with a fox's head, an ankh in one hand and a globe in the other.

"The Emperor. Authority, establishment, structure in life and in all things. It also may mean domination, a lack of discipline, or even obsessive control."

The image gives away who this foe is. He's sure he can handle someone like Fox, for he wasn't as fast as the murderous doctor, and Ryuji has the experience advantage. He takes the last card. A fair young man facing front, half revealed as the other half is obscured by darkness, a pendulum in the hand of the light half while a sword is held in the dark half. Doves fly from behind the dark half while crows sit on the pendulum and shoulder of the light half.

"Justice. What an interesting interpretation of this Tarot you've drawn, Chariot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you will be facing one that is with the law, yet unlawful themselves, someone who has already taken action. Is his side that of the right one or is yours?"

Ryuji stares at the three cards. O'Shaugnessy, Fox, and the last one only known to him as Justice. Three obstacles in his life he'll have to face. Caroline then hands him a fourth card.

"Don't forget that you'll have to look out for a Death. A change that's gonna determine if you live or die. Do us all a favor and try to stay alive?!"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

He leaves the building mystified and lost in thought. He looks back to the door to the Velvet Room, only to find a decrepit building in it's place, and the cards once in his hands gone.

"W-What...?"

He realizes the case is still with him and the modified outfit is inside as well. As he closes it, he stumbles back narrowly dodging a blade, the assassin from last night, Fox appears in the alley waiting for him.

"You'll have to die now."

"No thanks! I can't let my friends down now!"

"They'll be following shortly."

He swings his new wakizashi at his target, a shorter blade than before allowing higher speed, forcing Ryuji to block. He's faster than he used to be but Fox is far faster now. The assassin had underestimated Ryuji before, but never again, he must always learn from his mistakes. He stabs into Ryuji's case, the knife coming out the other end, and uses all of his weight to slam his prey into the wall to stab him.

Ryuji holds his ground, he twists the case in his hands in an attempt to disarm the assassin, briefly taking him off-guard as the handle spins out of Fox's grasp. Ryuji throws the knife embedded case to this side and kicks Fox in the waist to send him back.

"Unless you got tricks up your sleeve you should quit now!"

"I can't. I never fail in my missions! The country depends on men like me."

"What's the point of killing a teenage girl who has an asthma attack every time she walks outside?!"

"... She does?"

Ryuji falters from Fox's sudden strange tone.

"Y-Yeah... She's got a bad thing for crowds and roads. I thought you were the type to know all about your target!"

"My master points and I strike. You are in the way so I must strike you down, now!"

Fox rushes Ryuji throwing fast knife hands. The delinquent prepared for the worse, but began to grow confident as he parries the attacks with ease, even seizing one of the hands before punching the chest.

Fox wheezes before falling to his knees with a grunt from a kick to the side of his leg. However, this is part of his plan, to lure his prey in a state of complacency. Confidence. To underestimate him now instead. Ryuji holds his offending arm hostage.

"Hey, I thought you samurai ronin types knew how to fight hand-to-hand."

In a flash of a motion, Fox's free hand blurs for Ryuji's chest, his heart to be exact. A metallic clang sounds as the assassin clicks his tongue. Ryuji had used a trash can lid as a shield, but the fighter sweats regardless, seeing significant dents in his makeshift shield. He pushes Fox away with a bash to his skull.

"I gotta fight like the old days..."

Fox rolls for his blade and immediately runs to gut his foe. Sparks fly as the blade meets a discarded pipe. Metal grinds against metal as they push against each other.

"There's a lot of trash and litter in this alley. For a guy like me I'm practically armed to the teeth."

"How fitting... You're nothing but street trash anyhow!"

Fox is the superior one handed master, even as he backs away from Ryuji, it's child's play to disarm him after a small exchange of swings. He will finish him this time with a thrust to his ribs.

Then his head throbs with vision blurred. While Ryuji had a pipe in one hand, unbeknownst to his enemy, his free hand held a half full liquor bottle. He suffers a deep cut, leaning away from the attack in time to save himself from being skewered. With the gap between them closed Ryuji breaks the bottle against Fox's head.

He sends a knee to the assassin's gut as he stumbles forward further before bringing the pipe down on his head as well. Fox groand as he loses consciousness from the concussions. Ryuji stomps down on his back holding his newly open wound.

"Shit... Fighting you is troublesome. I'm having fun even though my life's in danger. I wish we could be friends, man."

He perks up and looks in the direction down the other end of the alley. The owner of the gun shop stands there, hearing the commotion, his eyes wide and mouth agape at the scene unfolding before him. There's a moment of silence between the two until he speaks up.

"You should get out of here before someone more vocal notices."

"... Thanks."

The man goes inside grumbling as he leaves Ryuji to escape, but the delinquent has other plans, taking Fox's unconscious body into the secret entrance to Ren's club.

* * *

Makoto pinches the bridge of her bruised nose as Ren paces back and forth. Yusuke, unmasked and bound to a chair, sits in the middle of the concrete room. Makoto glares at Ryuji who is getting his cut sewn by Haru.

"Why can't you ever go a week without getting bled out when you're on your own...?"

Ren watches Yusuke carefully.

"Give our local brute some credit. He's done dumber things. This might be our lucky break regarding the nightmare this city is going through."

Haru sighs placing a bandage to finish her work.

"If that means we can end the fighting then I am in full support. Don't move too often, please."

Ryuji smiles with a guilty face rubbing his neck.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. He didn't hurt me too bad, but that's only cause I bet he didn't want to kill me, right Ren?"

Makoto scoffs at that.

"He nearly turned your cardiovascular system into a kebab with his wakizashi. How could you say that?!"

Ren stares at a symbol on Yusuke's outfit. An icon on his chest that stands out to him.

"Because he's dealt with killers before. Something is going on in this kid's head, and it was enough to give Ryuji the edge he needed to win, since our boy is a blockhead."

Ryuji sucks his teeth at the remark until Yusuke moans. Everyone looks to him as he comes to.

"Where... Where am I? What is this!?"

Ren runs a hand through his white hair smirking.

"Believe it or not, this isn't a torture scene about to happen, we just want to know a few things ourselves."


	14. Chapter 14

"You may as well torture me. I have nothing to say."

Ren knocks his knuckles against Fox's mask.

"No one here is going to torture you genius. I already know who you work for."

Fox grows tense as Ren pokes at a symbol on his shirt.

"That's Madarame's Company Logo. It's his signature for all his paintings. It's also an image not attached to a family of blood but that of teachings. You're part of his school of killers, huh? What's that old man up to these days?"

Fox opens his mouth wide and tries to bite down on his tongue. Blood drips from his mouth as Ren's fingers keep it from closing. He displays a genial expression speaking with a gentle tone.

"Sorry but I won't let you do that either. You see, I'm familiar with Madarame, I know he's an all business kind of man. It's why I haven't taken your mask off to see who you are underneath. However..."

Ren's pales face darkens as his red eyes seemingly glow with an inhuman intensity radiating from him. Fox has never felt such murderous intent in his life.

"The two you've attacked are precious to me. I can't just ignore that. Do you, me, and Madarame all a favor. Stop trying to kill my kids. I don't have to keep my hand in your mouth do I?"

Fox slowly shakes his head and spits to the side after Ren removes himself. Fox scoffs and looks away from Ren.

"Kill me if those are your demands. If I cannot complete my task, then my master will simply send another, and another until the job is done."

Ren curses under his breath turning to the rest of the party.

"Great, this one's completely indoctrinated."

Haru looks between everyone before asking.

"Who is Madarame, Ren-sensei?"

Ryuji tilts his head speaking his own mind on the matter.

"Yeah... I get you're old and all but you know a lot of people- Ow!"

Ryuji flinches from Makoto slapping his head.

"Don't be so rude. The word is elder."

Ren glares at them both with a tired voice.

"I ain't old or your elder you shitty brats... The age for old is sixty! Besides! Madarame is the one who trained my brother before his death. He used to be utterly unrivaled in the swordsmanship. In fact, Inari...?"

Ren looks back to see Fox subtly struggling against the knots on his wrists in vain attempt for freedom. He responds in silence and lets Ren continue.

"Did Madarame teach you his techniques personally? He only gives the title, Fox, to his most trusted and prodigal students."

"..."

"You know you've failed him. He won't want anything to do with you now."

Fox, for the first time in a long time, erupted in passion and irrational anger. With all his might he tries to tear himself of his bonds to teach the snow-haired fool a lesson.

"That is where you are wrong! I am his prized pupil! His greatest masterpiece! Your lies will not sway me off the path he has woven for me! I merely need to bide my time..."

Ren raises a brow with a smirk.

"Oh? What did you call him or something before you got captured?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Ren's smirk vanishes as fear grips his heart. He snaps at the kids with a wild look in his eyes.

"Ryuji, get Haru and go!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

Ryuji reluctantly obeys. As he is now, it took all he had to fight Fox as well as he did, all he would do is be dead weight. Even Haru has to help him up as they leave. Makoto stays for a moment eyeing Ren.

"Ren what should I-!"

"You go with them. Keep them safe. Ryuji can fight as he is but they'll want it that way. They want to tire him out to make killing him easier. Besides..."

He pats the cast wrapped around his leg before breaking it with a punch freeing the limb.

"I needed to stretch my legs anyhow."

She scoffs at his dramatics but obeys catches up with them quickly as they're surrounded by masked group with their backs to a car. Makoto lets out a shout as she kicks one behind the knee before throwing him to the ground. Two try overwhelm her in a pincer attack. As their assault comes, her memories flash for a moment, for this is the moment she waited for...

* * *

 _Several weeks ago, Makoto stands in front of Ren, who at the time was known only by his alias Yamatachi, right after Ryuji had left from training. He sits on a piano seat as he stares at her perplexed from a most surprising question._

 _"Makoto... You really want me to teach you to fight?"_

 _She nods with resolute determination. He sighs shaking his head._

 _"Unbelievable. I guess I gotta really talk about this now, huh."_

 _"If this is about how I'm not strong enough-!"_

 _"You're a perfect candidate for this culture."_

 _Makoto stops dead in her tracks. She's simulated this conversation in her head for hours and hours of every day since her attempted assassination. It hurt her having to let Ryuji wallow in the fight alone as she watched. She wants to pull him out of it, and if she could not do that, then at least join the fight to protect him. With how near super human these fighters became, how insidious the foes grew, with how heavy the burden is..._

 _She hadn't expected the one person to help her be so obliging. In fact, she couldn't believe his words at all. Perfect? Her?_

 _Ren could see it all in her head and continues._

 _"With your lifestyle and upbringing you never needed to be violent in your life. I bet you don't even know about your own anatomical secret."_

 _"My... Secret?"_

 _Ren nods and taps the side of his eye._

 _"Gifted individuals like you, Ryuji, and myself all have one. There's a name for it in the game. They call them, Persona. It's because each one is tailored to that unique individual. My own Persona allows me to see the world in a different way than others. You could call it like a Third Eye."_

 _He shrugs and looks to the side with a distant expression._

 _"I've been keeping it a secret since the early days, but Ryuji's is his skeletal structure and metabolism, physically speaking he's a human freak. I don't know anyone strong enough to punch a building so hard it shook. Don't even get me started about his teeth..."_

 _He points to her with a scoff._

 _"Yours is far more interesting though. Whereas mine is strictly my sight and Ryuji is his body, you have such a higher brain functioning than most humans, it's a miracle you're not already in college."_

 _"T-That's all I have...? Brain functioning?"_

 _She frowns with a somber slump. Is all she good for is, thinking? It bothered her until she flinches from being flicked in the head._

 _"Ow-!'_

 _"You aren't using that gifted brain of yours. Ryuji limited himself with self-doubt, loathing, and even lethargy before he met me. Look at what he can do now?"_

 _"So...?"_

 _"... Let me show you what I mean. Work with me here. I'm going to punch you in the face-"_

 _Makoto pales and stumbles back shaking her head repeatedly._

 _"No-! No, no, no, no! I don't like that!"_

 _"I said work with me. I'm going to warn you every time before I do it so you can dodge. Dodge every punch, okay?"_

 _She's reluctant. She's seen how hard he can hit. She's heard it, felt it through Ryuji from watching them spar, she does not want to feel that at all._

 _But... How can she protect anyone without willing to be in any pain in first place?_

 _She's proven she can take a hit before. A fist is nothing to a car. She reluctantly nods and stands still as she can._

 _"I'm ready."_

 _"Okay here comes the first one."_

 _She is almost insulted how slow it was. She dodged it as awkwardly slow as it had came. She gives him a look but shrinks at his ruby eyed glare._

 _"They're gonna get faster with each one. Next one is a lefty."_

 _He wasn't kidding. She narrowly dodges it. He had told her and she saw him raise the fist. It isn't until the moment it was thrown that Makoto came upon trouble. She nods in silence waiting for Ren._

 _"Jab. Right."_

 _He slows it down and it becomes easier. There's a moment of silence in the pause. Then, without any warning, a fist blurs to her and she leans out in the nick of time. She hadn't even realized it had happened until Ren pulls his fist back._

 _"W-Wh... What? Was that, me? Everything slowed down so much and I moved without thinking-!"_

 _"That's what I'm talking about. Calculations, reflexes, all that is just the tip of the iceberg for your Persona. By the time we're done training you'll be stronger than Ryuji. Brains beat brawn, remember?"_

 _She nods. From that day forward, she would train with him in various ways, from exercising her reactions to using her studies in a fight. Physics equations to determine in but a moment the best course of actions. Regardless, her body could certainly exert the force, but she doesn't have the endurance that Ren and Ryuji share. At the end of each day she felt like dying. At the end of every night to the next morning her body screamed in agony._

 _That only pushed her more._

 _If Ryuji is supposed to be her weaker, the one she must protect, she has to work harder. She has to keep up and surpass him..._

* * *

Today is the day she shows the fruits of her labor. She guides their attacks into hitting each other, saving stamina for the real fight to come, she side steps from between the two as they meet in a cross counter punch. She takes their heads and slam them together.

This is her first real fight. The moment she's waited for. She looks in Ryuji's direction internally pleased to see him watching with awe. It was Hell keeping this a secret from him for long. Seeing that goofy and almost exaggerated look of his is worth the agonizing wait.

Just as she planned, some of the masked individuals come for her now as they see her dispatch three of them within a minute.

"Ryuji! Go! I got this!"

The blonde delinquent narrowly dodges a knife thrust for his shoulder. The knife breaks the car window behind him, and Ryuji pulls the arm down on the jagged glass. The masked assailant cries in pain before Ryuji savagely punches them hard enough to break the mask. He quickly reaches for Haru and pulls her close.

"Even if I wanted to leave you behind, we can't!"

"There's too many, Mako-Chan!"

Makoto curses under her breath as she dodges incoming attacks until stumbling forward with a blurry gaze. One of the masked assassins struck her head from behind with the blunt end of a sai. She raises her arms to block the assault from the front, but has overestimated herself, knowing full well they had intended to stab her in the back. She only realizes too late to do anything about.

She fights on waiting for it and stops at the sound of flesh being torn. Her enemies all leap back with some displaying fear.

Behind her, a sickly looking man with a large coat and medical mask severed the hand of the would-be backstabber. The man sighs as he watches the sai wielder fall on their knees grasping their bleeding stump.

"Pick your targets carefully."

He wipes his machete on the shirt of his victim before sending a fireman kick to the face. He turns fast with his free hand throwing several scalpels past Makoto and into the group. She blinks looking back at him with her face paling.

"T-Takamata!? Why are you here?!"

"... Eggs and salmon."

He pulls out a small shopping list before pocketing it. Makoto and the others all stare at him bewildered by such a simple answer. He smiles behind the mask at their reactions before approaching her.

"Ingredients for dinner. Excuse me."

He pulls her back swinging the machete to meet with a large katana.

"You end up in the most interesting circumstances, Niijima-san."

"Why are you helping?!"

He pushes them back before taking out a syringe from his sleeve, a hidden motion as he had only flicked his wrist, he waits for the opposing swordsman to attack again before entering a clash of blades. Their metal meets after a few swings grinding against each other, until the monotone doctor injects his newest patient with the needle, and watches him fall unconscious. Takamata points to Ryuji without breaking eye contact with his next victims before him.

"I guess I feel bad for him. I'm on your side now. No money required for my services."

Despite her unease and past experiences, she reluctantly brings her back to the doctor's, looking around as the rest of the ambush party surrounds them.

"Did you bring anyone else?"

"As a matter of fact..."

Haru pulls Ryuji away from the fight only to be blocked by a wall of masked figures. The ground begins to tremble before the wall is blown apart from a massive man charging through. Ryuji grows tense bringing Haru behind him.

"K-Kuma...! Look, now ain't the time for a fight!"

Kuma rolls both his arms with a big sneer.

"There you are!~ I wanted to say sorry! My uncle told me everything about why you hit him! You're actually a really nice kid!"

The fat fighter stomps past them both with a frightening leer as he faces the ambush.

"I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I'm here to do right by you!"

Ryuji looks at him conflicted, yet reassured, nodding at him before looking to Haru.

"I don't like it but I gotta take you somewhere safe."

"You're in no state to fight so please don't force yourself too... Ah!"

She shouts as an ax comes flying at them from one of the men Kuma ran through. Ryuji turn to see it caught in the air. A devilishly looking man walks out with a low cut suit and foul scowl.

"You're way too open, Sakamoto."

"Do I know you?"

The man's eyelid twitches as his face twists into anger. He throws the ax into the air before kicking it back into the sender's shoulder. Haru gasps as she recognizes the style immediately.

"Notaka-san!"

Ryuji looks between them both before shooting a glare at him.

"Kun Woo Li... You here to help us?"

The Korean fighter runs a hand through his hair softening his expression into a suave smile.

"Haru, I'm only doing my job of protecting you. Your father was worried something like this would happen. I should be the one to take you out of here but Ryuji is useless as ever. I'll make a path for you so keep running."

Kun Woo Li sprints for the crowd before taking out a pair of brass knuckles. Ryuji and Haru run past him as he keeps the masked figures occupied...

* * *

Fox stares in astonishment before snarling with his jaw clenched.

"You lie! You could have never met my Master! He would never abandon his students!"

Ren merely tilts his head before making his way to the kitchen.

"Is that what he told you? He ever tell you about his prized student before you?"

"There isn't one! I am one of a kind talent-!"

Fox goes on but Ren continues with him as they speak in synchronization.

"He has crafted me into his greatest weapon! Without me there is no future for Japan."

Fox grows quiet as he and Ren lock eyes again. The albino walks back to the assassin holding a photo of a much younger Madarame, an middle aged man with a stoic face, and a boy with black hair and eyes between them both in a similar uniform Fox wore in his younger days. Ren speaks then.

"That boy in that picture was my brother. That boy was supposed to be the Fox of today. Your master and a group of his friends, killed him."

Ren's voice became cold and unstable. He pauses to compose himself. He has to remain in control. He has to make sure this boy doesn't end up dead because of a couple of old men felt like he became an inconvenience.

"He always has a Fox around. You're not a masterpiece or a chosen one. You're a kid being conned into thinking you're something greater. You're a tool alright and after this failure? He's gonna have you thrown out the shed."

"He..."

Fox trails off as Ren interrupts him.

"I bet growing up with him you met the Fox before you. What happened to him? Why is he not here and you are?"

Fox wanted to answer that he proved the better. He surpassed his predecessor. That is not the case. His superior was his own mother after all. She had died shortly after giving birth to him. If anything, he inherited the mask and title, but not without earning it for himself. He earned the right to be Fox. He was born for it.

So why is he learning about this now? And why does this fill him with such, contempt, and confusion.

"You paint?"

Fox looks up at Ren curiously but remains silent.

"He put yours up on display, makes bank on it, but you don't get a dime."

"I do not need wealth-"

"Nor any credit. Your sword arm, your art, your entire being is taken and stolen by an old man who probably has at least ten replacements for you."

"You never met him... You don't know who he is..."

"Kid."

Ren's eyes flash in the perspective of Fox.

"I was raised by men like Madarame. Everyone has their masks on in life. Not all of them are masks of ceramic clay."

Ren doesn't move as Fox ponders on this. The room soon floods with masked men, all wearing fox masks, which catches Fox off guard.

"W-What is this...? Why are there... So many of you...?"

"You failed, Yusuke. We've wanted to get rid of you for years. You can't imagine how terrible the wait was. Madarame-sensei finally sees you alone can't handle being Fox."

Yuskue's eyes widen behind the mask as he sees a myriad of shuriken fly for him. Ren's blood trickles down his arms. He catches most from the air with hands, but with those he couldn't catch between his fingers he caught with his own arms, ninja stars and small knives stick out of his flesh like barbed decorations.

"So if I heard right this means that, in Yusuke was it, isn't part of the Madarame Assassination Clan? That's all I needed."

His arms blur sending the projectiles back. He uses the ones stuck in his flesh to tear into the cloth and skin of tge surrounding Foxes as he fights them back. They were nothing like how he had seen Yusuke fight Ryuji. Skilled, certainly, but no better than the average lightweight MMA fighter. He isn't in the mood to play with his food either.

As they attempt to surround him, drawing their blades at their hips, Ren uses the very same shuriken to parry the blades away hissing each time. Every parry left one open for a blow, and he'd knock them out in one hit, ending the fight as soon as it started. Yusuke is left enthralled having never seen such display of deftness, fortitude, such unequivocal skill.

Ren removes his unwanted accessories before freeing Yusuke and taking the mask off of his face.

"Look here... You've got a couple a choices. Do what you want but here's my suggestion. Pursue a normal life. Leave the bloodshed behind. If you can do that then go to Yamatachi Headquarters. If not? Whatever. Just stop coming after Ryuji and Futaba, okay?"

Yusuke only lools to the ground, but nods slowly before leaving the room, with Ren looking at the unconscious bodies in his hideout.

"I worked so hard to keep this place a secret too... Now everyone's just barging in."

* * *

Makoto rubs her arm blushing as Sae glares daggers at her as the police put the masked men away.

"I can't believe this... I simply can not believe this! My own sister!? Street fighting like some drug addled thug?!"

"S-Sis it was self-defense...!"

"I'd believe that Makoto if it weren't so clear you fought with a group! Who were the others? Was the Vigilante involved?"

"He wasn't! I didn't see him here at all-!"

Sae glares into Makoto's feeble eyes full of disappointment and disbelief.

"Not in his costume maybe. I... I'll deal with you later."

She nearly dismisses her until a voice of authority stops them both.

"Now hold on a moment there, Niijima-san. I'd like to have word with your sister here."

"Director? Sir, maybe you can her it through her head. I've got other things to tend too."

Sae rubs her temple as she leaves Makoto with the SIU Director. The younger Niijima sweats slightly meeting this man in person. Why is someone of his status here? Unless...

"You put on quite a spectacle back there. You must already know about the Atlus Fights."

Makoto says nothing. She thought these cruel games were simply called The Game. She merely nods not wanting to give him anymore to work with.

"You fought with a bit of reckless abandon, but that's real talent behind you as well, and I must say that I'm impressed. Trust me my girl, I am not easily impressed."

"Thank you, sir... But why approach me about this? Violence isn't-"

"I'll be blunt with you, violence is how the world flows, but it must be contained and regulated. This Hebi is unfortunately the beginning. You see... The Vigilante is a bit of an inspiration to me."

That has Makoto's attention. The Director speaks much quieter as he gestures for her to follow.

"I've tried to figure out who he is but I only have a handful of possible suspects. Perhaps... I was wrong in assuming them to be male."

He looks back at her with a suspicious leer. He then laughs at her startled reaction.

"I jest, I jest!~ However, as you are aware there are those with representatives for the Atlus Fights. I used to have one employed, but eventually retired him as the times no longer required his services, but services he could provide are needed once more."

"Then where is he? Why tell me?"

"He's dead."

That put a familiar sense of fear in her. She wants to fool herself in thinking it was natural cause or accident. She doesn't ask and lets the elder continue.

"He was a phenomenal fighter. A unique style, efficient form and strategy, he could execute an entire plan in a thought and end the fight almost as fast... I thought I'd never find such a person again until today."

The SIU Director grins at Makoto.

"We used to call him the King of Law... He wanted to end these games of violence and business. I didn't believe him when he said things would get out of hand."

His grins turns to a cold grimace.

"But now I see he was absolutely right. Do you understand why I want to seek the Vigilante out myself now?"

"You... You want to end this all too?"

The SIU Director raises a brow at her comment.

"So he and I do share similar goals... That's good. Niijima-chan. How would you and the Vigilante like to be the King and Queen of Law?"

Makoto leans back expecting him to take the proposition back, but she realizes soon enough that isn't the case, and breaks eye contact with him.

"I-I... I can't be a fighter-"

"You fight like the old King of Law. I understand if he won't join us in fear for his life or anything of the sort. However, Niijima-chan, you should at least think about it. The sooner we end this nightmare of the Atlus Fights, the better."

He starts to walk away but pauses for one last statement.

"I think it would be rather nice to see you outside of Sae-san's shadow."

He leaves her with that thought echoing in her head for what feels like hours. There isn't anything more she wants than to bring things back to normal. To be rid of this senseless violence and unreasonable aggression within society. She can do that with the friends she has now, can't she? Her lineage is tied to the law however. As she mulls this over, Ren calls her out of her stunned stupor.

"Hey, got a call from Haru. They made it to her penthouse just fine. You alright? You were just standing there for a minute."

"I'm fine... What about you? If they found out about your hideout here in the club..."

Ren shrugs with a dismissive tone.

"It's only one out of couple hundred hidey-holes. I managed to snap the kid out of it. We won't have to worry about Madarame's assassin's for awhile... You sure you alright?"

Makoto perks up forcing on a smile.

"Of course! I'm just weary from fighting so hard... I don't get how you or Ryuji can do this on a near day by day basis."

Ren rubs his chin thinking on how to properly respond.

"For Ryuji, it's his mentality. If he thinks he needs to do something then he'll do it, no matter how impossible it may seem. As for me... I guess this is just the life I live. It hasn't been the happiest life all in all, but meeting you and the others have made fighting worth it, so I still keep going now."

"I thought you were fighting for revenge...?"

The albino scoffs and pats her head much to the young woman's annoyance.

"People change, Makoto. Right now my top priority is making sure you kids make it out on your own okay. If that means I have to keep fighting than I will."

"That sounds horrible..."

"Maybe, but it doesn't have to be you either. If you think it's bad then find a way to fix it. If got any ideas then come to me or whoever you think can help you out. That's the essence of being an adult Makoto. Learning from others and doing your own thing."

He leaves her knowing there's more she won't tell him. Unaware of her inner debate between choosing her friends or her goals. She looks down at her hand, knuckles bleeding and bruised from her own street brawl, and her mind wonders. She's learned all she can finally putting her knowledge and training to use. She's been given an opportunity to set into motion to disassemble a system she despises greatly. She has before the chance to stand out on her own and save people from an otherwise secret threat which rules over their lives. If she brought this up to her friends surely they would understand and join her.

But they're dealing in the system now. The more she thought the more she came to realize. They have been feeding the machine known as violence. Haru and Ryuji's contract entering them officially into the Atlus Fights. Ren's constant dealings in and out of the legal system as he actively abuses loopholes, living multiple lives even now, despite her gratefulness it had occurred to her then. Even after all this time together, practically living with the man after their own secret training from the others, she can't find it in herself to trust him.

These are her friends. People who have gone out of their way for her and herself for them... Yet now, excuses turn to reason as she reaches for anything that will allow her to be in the front lines, not for renown nor thrill. She's desperate to end it all. Desperation can lead someone to do foolish things and she recognizes this. Her desire conflicts with her logical thinking.

She perks up at her phone buzzing from a text message. Ann has reminded everyone in their group chat about the vacation the second year class is going on tomorrow... Only to do a double take as she swiftly corrects Ann mistake. The poor girl typed that the entire school is going. That's when Haru breaks the grave news.

Due to an increase within the school budget from an unnamed donor earlier last month, as well as the small damages done by the "earthquake", Principal Kobayakawa had changed the vacation to be the entire school.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryuji and Ren arrive at the airport with the school. Ryuji looks outside at the planes that would be taking them.

"… Huh. I didn't know they come in black."

Ren reads a book as he leans on his suitcase.

"They come in blue, red, all kinds of colors depending on the companies. Makoto can tell you about it."

"Yeah, when we get back."

"Makoto's not coming with us?"

Ren tilts his head as Ryuji sighs shaking his head.

"Nah man. Didn't you read the group text?"

"I was busy with things. I run multiple businesses, Ryuji. I'm also your teacher, so I have to grade all your shitty assignments."

Ryuji whines as he adjusts his heavy backpack.

"Don't tell me I'm doing worse…"

"You're doing better just not fast enough. You know for damn sure we're going to be studying during this vacation."

Ann arrives with Haru and meets with the boys.

"Hey!~ You all ready for Hawaii?"

"I can't wait to get some peace and quiet after everything."

Ren rolls his shoulders with a low groan.

"Especially with O'Shaughnessy keeping it cool. He's a man of his word that's one thing I still admire about him."

Ann then shoots a glare at Ryuji as he yawns.

"You only brought that backpack with you?"

"We're only going to be there for like what, three days? I got the necessities!"

"Barely!"

Ren speaks up patting Ryuji's head.

"Go easy on our numbskull here. I knew he'd be like this so I planned ahead."

Ryuji grumbles under his breath until Haru takes his hand into her own.

"We shouldn't dawdle around. Let's go!"

At Japan however, Makoto stands in front of Pierce, the large man sitting in a custom chair made for him. She hadn't expected to be taken to an office, and unlike the vacant room from before, this one is full of furniture and trophies. Numerous gold medals and trophy cups, statues all with different names, yet for every celebratory picture he was there. There even is a window for him to look out of.

"I was told you have a Persona. That you want to fight."

"Yes sir."

The truth of the matter is she was told by the SIU Director to come here and register. She had told him just about everything except the identities of her friends. It bothered her that he either didn't know, or was playing coy with her, either way it didn't feel right.

Pierce looks over at her lazily, his eyes moving from head to toe, before he shakes his head.

"You're not fit for the Atlus Games."

"W-What?!"

She's stunned and he continues before she can even respond properly.

"You're fighter. You're a girl in over her head trying to carry a weight too heavy for you to bear. Do yourself a favor and forget about this whole thing."

"What makes you so sure I can't fight!?"

"Because you've never had that desire to kill. It isn't there, a dark fire in the eyes of every prominent fighter of mine, go sign up with someone else. Tohshino Papers Company is thinking of joining in. The paper girl for the paper company, yeah that sounds about right."

Makoto grits her teeth and clenches her fists. The giant foreigner raises a brow at her display.

"You're angry with me? Do you think you deserve to be under my employ? When have you ever put your life on the line for victory?"

"When I got hit by a car to save Ryuji. When I saved him again from being killed in the hospital! I've shown my skill, I've fought assassins, I'm qualified for this!"

"You're an overachiever trying to reach for the stars."

In English he spoke as he turns his back to her.

"Get The Hell Out Of My Office."

Makoto stands there defeated and in disbelief. Months prior, this would've been it, she would've lowered her head and left. What was there left to say, to do? The Makoto here and now has an answer! This young girl has developed a backbone, to stand against what she believes is unjust, and be it against an adult or the law itself! If violence is all these mad men speak, then violence is what she'll have to speak with!

She jumps onto his desk, grabbing a liquor bottle he had sitting there, and throws the liquor bottle for the back of his bald head. The bottle shatters as if it had hit a wall and she shouts.

"You don't get to speak for me as if I'm some little girl! I'm tired of watching other people fight and being able to do nothing but watch! Either you sign me in or I'll sign your death certificate, asshole!"

She drew blood, despite his strong baritone voice and seemingly inhuman physique, he's still just a human being. Her eyes dilate then as they activate on instinct, narrowly leaping back in time to avoid a swing from him, even though it was slow in motion… Something about it made her senses go wild. Her heart began to race and sweat bead down her body. Pierce undoes his tie and wraps his head with it, remaining calm, speaking softly still.

"Those are some strong words for a girl as fragile as origami. Do you really want to do this? You still have a chance to walk out that door."

She looks at him, her desire to flee growing ever more in her heart, but it's this very fear that drives her on. If she can overcome herself, she can overcome anything, she can predict anything. Her only true weakness is the fear others put in her heart, not her own! If she turns this fear, their fear, into a weapon then she can conquer anyone!

She raises her hands and enters a different fighting stance then she's accustomed to. One she developed when training with Ren.

"If you want me to get the hell out of your office, then make me!"

She speaks in English herself for this one time.

"I Won't Lose!"

Pierce lets out a sigh. He kicks his entire desk at her, lifting it off the ground, she waits knowing where it will land before dodging out the way with an extended strafe. She gasps as she and raises her arms to block.

Pierce, who has already made it close to her, snatched the desk in the air with one hand before swinging the entire thing at her. She had no time to dodge, only to brace herself for the oncoming blow, and cries out in agony as it connects. She finally understood, with all the cruel training she had done, all her life people expected the best of her yet held back for her as well. From her principal holding back his power as he'd rather use her, to her sister who held back her affection hoping to push Makoto ahead in life, to even Ren holding back during training even when she asked for his full-power.

The pain is unreal, but it's something she needed to understand, what it was like to face someone who had no reason to hold back. She's sent flying through the window and falls out of sight. Pierce stands there shaking his head.

"What a waste of a life. She could have been an amazing scholar or even a proper Olympic athlete. Ah well…"

He sets his desk down as it originally was, cleaned up the glass from the liquor bottle, but something caught his eye. One of his curtains is moving oddly, as it was outside the window. He looks over only for Makoto to fly back in kicking him in the face. She had just barely managed to grab the window curtain, her reaction time now on another level also due to her training, and she still hid the true power of her Persona from Pierce.

"A ring out won't be enough to take me out!"

Using his face as a step, she swings over him, and attempts to use the very curtain that saved her life to strangle Pierce.

"Now! Sign me in, or I'll break you neck, or choke you until you pass out! Whichever comes first!"

"You're pretty good."

"!"

She pulls as tight as she can, but to no effect, Pierce's neck is simply too thick for the cloth. He leans back only to lean forward abruptly, knocking her head against his as he tears the curtain with his hands. As Makoto begins to fall, he catches her by an arm, and swings her into his desk. It breaks in half as she coughs from the impact. Pierce raises her high into the air before throwing her to a wall, which cracks after contact. She coughs again, blood beginning to trickle down her mouth, she pours every ounce of power she can muster from her spirit just stand before he gets to her.

"You're determined."

Her eyes widen after she barely manages to get on her feet before his fist digs into her stomach and ribs. Nearly her whole torso is embedded in the wall. He takes a step back nodding as she pushes herself out to fall on her hands and knees. Even with all of this, every limb aching for her to surrender, she stands up. Pierce folds his arms at her.

"You're tougher than most grown men… I'll ask one last time."

He grabs her by her head and pulls her along before lifting her up, and dangling her injured body out the window. Even half the height of this drop would kill her.

"Do you really want to join the Atlus Games? Think about it, Niijima-san. That feeling of your heart about to leap out your chest, blood pumping through and even out your body, your bones screaming in agony as your flesh tears from the beat down. The adrenaline, the thrill of living or dying, is this what you want to live with?"

"… It was never about what I want… It's a matter of that I need to… I must fight to keep them all safe… To keep him safe…"

Pierce stares at her in slight awe of the answer given. This could, and he had decided earlier to be, her final moments. In such times, humans show their truest selves, cowardly and selfish. Willing to throw away anything and everything for self-preservation. He didn't judge the people who were like this for it is the nature of man… For the few like this girl, the few with such noble foolish hearts of pure gold, there is opportunity to be had. He brings her back in and places her on a couch for guests.

"You'll start tomorrow night. We'll give you medicine to accelerate your healing and numb the pain of your broken ribs. I'll get the papers right away, Ms. Makoto Niijima."

"W-Wait! Why? Why did you change your mind?"

"Because I thought this entire time I was looking at a girl out of her league… A paper thin thing. As it turned out, I nearly threw a diamond right out my window, and I will not make that same mistake twice."

Makoto walks out of the building, blood still in her mouth and her clothes worn from the beating, dusted in debris. A car honks outside as it drives up to her on the sidewalk. The window rolls down revealing Goro Akechi.

"Why, hello there, Niijima-san. You're looking rather ill. Did you get rejected?"

"… R-Rejected?"

"Did you not check your phone?"

"… It's broken…"

"Then check mine."

He holds up her phone to see that he was invited to a group message, an unknown number she assumed to be the SIU Director's, and her own. She was instructed to come outside when done and meet her partner. Akechi sighs rolling the window up as he pulls his phone back.

"What a shame, but I knew you weren't cut out for this kind of thing. I've seen you chase after Sae-san's coattails at the station."

She punches his window cracking it before completely breaking. She holds up a contract with Pierce's name signed on it next to her own.

"I got it."


End file.
